Entre Máscaras y Disfraces
by EbyCullen
Summary: Bella Princesa de Volterra y Edward Principe de Inglaterra,Ellos no buscaban el amor y sin conocerse se subestimaban el uno al otro pero todo cambiara cuando Edward vaya al Baile Anual en el Castillo de los Swan.Nunca juzgues antes de conocer...
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maraviillosaaaa Stephanie Meyer, pero la loca historia si es mia.

**Hola a todas y a todos este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste , espero poder publicar cada semana, lo hare como si fuera una serie de tele jajaja . Este fic se me ocurrió cuando hablaba con una amiga sobre que nos disfrazaríamos para halloween, lo se no tiene nada que ver pero la idea me vino a la mente. Saludos a mis inspiraciones, mis amigas lectoras de fics como yoo(Steph, Paty, Ana y Andy las quiero)**

Capitulo 1: El comienzo… de nuevo.

BellaPOV

Alice…no hace falta tanto arreglo…-dije mientras mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon arreglaba los últimos toques de mi vestido, o mejor dicho disfraz ya que pronto había un baile estilo clásico del que solo iba las realezas de todo el mundo, para mí era aburrido ya que era lo mismo cada año, saludar, sonreír, fingir estar contenta de estar ahí, comer adecuadamente, que no se saliera ni un solo cabello de su lugar, que esto y lo otro y lo otro. Jamás me dejaban en paz era tan frustrante, y era peor porque una de mis peores enemigas era la que organizaba este horriblemente aburrido baile , Tanya Denali o mejor dicho la peor de las malas de todo este universo era la causante de mi aburrimiento cada 15 de Agosto que era cuando se daba este baile anual.

Porque lo detestaba? Muy buena pregunta pero no muy difícil de responder, solo lo odiaba por el hecho de que iba obligada, no me gustaba que me obligaran a hacer cosas que no me gustaban y eso hacía que mis padres - Reyes de Volterra -me obligaran a ir con más razón.

Yo no podía hacer objeción, eso era lo que más me molestaba, Tengo 17 años y ya fui coronada como princesa de Volterra y todos los años desde que tengo 12 años tengo que presentarme con cada príncipe del reino ya que mi madre y Alice siempre tratan de buscarme esposo, yo no quiero uno, por lo menos no todavía, quería seguir mis sueños pero nadie me lo permitía la única que me entendía sobre eso era Alice a ella tampoco la dejaban escoger. Alice era princesa de Escocia y sus padres eran muy tiernos pero a la vez muy severos en lo que se refería a la etiqueta y ellos quería que Alice fuera una princesa digna de ser reina, pero ella quería todo lo contrario, ella quería ser la diseñadora de modas más famosa de toda Europa y Quizás podría llegar hasta América pero su sueño ya lo había enterrado para siempre ya que sus padres jamás sederian a dejarla irse hasta America ya habíamos ido antes de vacaciones a las Bahamas y nuestros padres nos pagaron un viaje de quince años a las dos por todo el Caribe.

Cualquiera que me viera diría que yo tengo una vida perfecta , lo que nadie sabia – e incluso yo- es que me faltaba algo, algo o alguien que me acompañara, pero no sabria si llegaría.

En ese instante Alice desesperada agitaba sus manos y chasqueaba sus dedos en mi cara , y yo me sobresalte cuando grito mi nombre.

-BELLA! Donde está tu cabeza hoy…- dijo Alice mientras colocaba un alfiler en el vestido que me pondría el mes entrante para la cena de mi cumpleaños. Por fin cumpliría los 18 y podría rogarle a mis padres que me dejaran ir a la universidad, todos decían que tenia un talento infinito en lo que se refería al arte. Me encantaba pintanr y el castillo donde vivía tenia casi todos mis cuadros pero mis padres ni por enterados se daban, eso me ponía muy tristes por que no sabia el talento y la pasión con la que me dedicaba a cada una de las pinturas. Tanbien me gustaba escribir, creo que escribo desde que tengo uso de razón mis profesores de literatura me lo decían, me recordaban a cada segundo que tenia un don para las palabras y eso si lo notaban mis padres por esa razón querían que yo fuera algún dia reina de Volterra.

Alice diseño mi vestido de cumpleaños y también mi disfraz para el baile que seria en 2 semanas y ya estaba emocionada por ello (nótese el sarcasmo).

Mi disfraz era estilo medieval, pero con un toque del fantasma de la opera ya que ese era el tema de este año, era de Azul profundo como el mar, mi color favorito.

-mucho mejor que el del año anterior-decía Alice mientras caminaba por mi habitación buscando un bolígrafo para poner las medidas- A nadie le gusta vestirse de payaso, que le paso por la cabeza a Tanya?-dijo mientras reía.

-Nada .-dijimos a la vez mientras nos reímos mas fuerte, y creo que todos nos escucharon.

-Allie, crees que algo bueno o diferente pase este año?-le dije cuando ya me había quitado el vestido para ponerme mi equipo de equitación, quería ver a mi caballo negro llamado Pewee , tenia cinco años cuando me lo dieron, creo que eso justifica el nombre (N/A:YO SE ES QUE NO SE ME OCURRIO MAS NADA..XD)

-Que no sabes?-dijo Alice muy sorprendida. Yo no entendía que era lo que tramaba.

-Van a venir los hermanos Cullen!, ya por fin aceptaron venir al baile, no sabes cómo están todas las princesas del congreso. El congreso era para todas las princesas del mundo, solo podias entrar desde los 14 años de edad y desde ahí empezaba la exigencia de etiqueta , una vez al mes nos reuníamos en Londres, donde era la cede principal para habalr de temas de total preocupación como por ejemplo cuantas ramitas debía tener un ramos de flores,¡ERA RIDICULO!.

Muchos decían que yo no era una princesa común pero me comportaba como una y a mi en lo personal me gustaba mi forma de ser y no me importaba lo que dijeran los demás, aunque normalmente me siento coibida por muchas personas a mi alrededor entre ellas, Alice.

-Quienes son los Cullen?-pregunte no tenia la menor idea y se les gustaba a las chicas del congreso entonces eran todos unos malcriados niños de mama.

Pues……!!-dijo alice después de respirar profundamente por una vez , mencione que Alice se emociona mucho cuando habla?pues ya se dieron cuenta .

-vaya…no sabía nada de ellos, por que nunca vinieron?, aunque la verdad no me interesa si vienen o no .- dije indiferente y alice me miraba con el ceño fruncido y con cara de " Que rayos te pasa?"

- Es que esta vez los hermanos Cullen están buscando esposa…es tu oportunidad Isabella!-dijo dando saltitos mi pequeña amiga duende..jajá así le decía yo de cariño, por su cabello corto que miraba en todas las direcciones y sus ojos de un azul profundo , su gran energía .Ella era muy hermosa por eso aveces me sentía muy coibida.

-Alice…-le dije en tono reprobatorio.- no planeo nada de eso y la verdad es que me vale que estén aquí, igual van a ser unos malcriados.

Alice no me reprocho mas, ya era tarde y ella se quedaría a dormir en mi casa ya que sus padres se quedaron en Escocia y vendrían la semana entrante.

Me sumi en el profundo sueño y pensé en lo que le dije a Alice.

_-no planeo nada de eso y la verdad es que me vale que estén aquí, igual van a ser unos malcriados._

Y si me equivocaba…?

**EdwardPOV**

Cullen, mi apellido tendría un significado extravagante en cualquier diccionario pero para mi solo era un apellido que no tenia ni mas ni menos , solo era eso, un apellido.

Mis padres son reyes de Inglaterra y el heredero al trono es mi hermano Emmett ya que el es mayor que yo, con 20 años de edad parece un mounstro, era mas musculoso que yo y no es que quiera presumir pero a mi parecer yo me veía muy bien, no hace daño un poco de alta autoestima.

Emmett no quería el cargo de rey, por que el quería estudiar negocios internacionales y mis padres como son tan comprensivos lo dejaron escoger, y por supuesto quede yo como el próximo heredero y era príncipe de Inglaterra solo tenia 18 años , yo no podía ser rey.

Aunque el cargo me gustaba mucho-pues llevaba desde pequeño soñando con ese dia-pero la verdad es que ahora se me hacia mas pesado. Mis padres confiaban plenamente en que yo seria un buen rey, el único y pequeño problema era que para llegar al trono tenia que estar casado, esperen…dije pequeño problema?, pues en realidad es uno muy grande ya que yo nunca tuve novia muy extraño porque la mayoría de las princesas del congreso me preseguian, pero yo por supuesto yo no les prestaba nada de atención, todas eran superficiales y nada inteligentes, eso exceptuando a la chica que le gustaba a Emmett, Rosalie Hale princesa de Dinamarca, Ella era muy hermosa y a mi hermano lo dejaba sin aliento y por eso el asistia a todas las invitaciones del congreso, yo nunca fui a una pues me parecían aburridas y en realidad no había nada que hacer, hablar, saludar a todas las superficiales princesas, que esto que aquello, ahhh.. era frustrante.

Jasper Hale, hermano de Rosalie y mi mejor amigo era el que me acompañaba en esta situación, pues el y yo teníamos casi la misma situación, el si buscaba una relación, yo no estab en planes de una pero si quería conservar mi cargo debía casarme, de lo contrario James Volturi , duque de Londres me quitaría el trono pero el también tendría que casarse para aquello, pero yo no lo permitiría, yo era el primer heredero.

¿Quién fue el tonto que invento esa ley? Que acaso no tendría algo mejor que hacer?

En fin, hoy viajaría a Volterra, Italia para ir al baile anual de Tanya Denali, duquesa de Volterra, ella me parecía la mas superficical de todas y por eso falte a todos los bailes organizados por ella desde los 12 años.

Mis padres me obligaron por primera vez en algo dijeron que era necesario y urgente que buscara esposa. Porque tanto apuro? Pues porque mis padres ya se querían retirar, el pueblo los extrañaría ellos eran muy generosos y ayudaban a cada uno de los ciudadanos, enserio a TODOS.

Mi madre me enseño a ser un caballero, un noble y me educo para ser príncipe y cuando tuviera edad suficiente para ser rey.

Me quedaría en el castillo de mi familia ahí en Volterra, era cerca del castillo del castillo de los Reyes Swan. Donde se llevaría a cabo el baile al estilo medieval, Jasper y Rosalie se quedarían con nosotros pero ellos llegarían un día después que nosotros y a que no adivinan quien está emocionado.

Mientras me sentaba en el asiento de cuero del jet privado de mi familia, Emmett pedía comida, y solo eran las 8 de la mañana, y eso que había desayunado, el era más como un oso que un humano.

-oye Emm, ya nos acabamos de subir al avión y ya vas a acabar con la comida de Europa?- Pregunte riéndome a carcajadas.

El me miro con la cara llena de salsa de las 4 copas de camarones que se había comido. Oh no, no esto no era bueno, antes de aterrizar todos estaríamos muerto, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Después de un momento mire a Emmett que trataba de dormir pero yo no lo dejaba.

-Emmett, que crees que pase en ese baile?- pregunte cuando el tomo un libro para leer, si así como ven, EMMETT LEE.

-pues no lo sé hermano, solo sé que tienes que buscar una novia urgente, pero sabes la princesa de Volterra, Isabella dicen que es muy hermosa, deberías conocerla, parece que está en la misma situación que tu, busca esposo, tal esta sea tu oportunidad.- dijo mi hermano , no le creía en absoluto tal ella seria superficial igual a todas las princesas, ya había perdido las esperanza, tal vez debería buscar a alguien "normal" pero no me gustaba la idea, yo quería enamorarme de verdad no a presión. Así que desterré ese pensamiento de mi.

- Emmett, yo no creo que eso sea cierto, además capaz que es otra de las princesas caprichosas del congreso, debe ser malcriada y egoísta, jamás pensaría en amor.-dije frustrado mi hermano me miro con el ceño fruncido pero ya no me reprocho mas y se volteo al otro lado para volver a dormir, mañana seria un día largo pues no tenía todavía mi disfraz y mañana lo llevarían al castillo a Emmett y a mí, para el baile faltaba solo una semana.

Después de pensar un rato mas recline la silla hasta quedara como una cama y antes de sumirme en el sueño pensé en mis palabras.

"_capaz que es otra de las princesas caprichosas del congreso, debe ser malcriada y egoísta, jamás pensaría en amor."_

Y si me equivocaba…

**WUUUUU **

**GRACIAS UN MILLON POR LEER , NO SABEN LO QUE SIGNIFICA PARA MI **

**NO SE PREOCUPEN YA TENGO EL CAP 2 Y LO SUBIRE PRONTITOO**

**POR FASS DEJEN REVIEWS3**

**SERIA UN GRAN REGALOOOOOO **

**CUIDENSEE Y BESOS**

**EbyCullen 3**


	2. Pesadilla,Convertida en Sueño Hecho Real

Capitulo 2: Pesadilla...Convertida en sueño hecho realidad.

BellaPOV

Esta noche, gracias al cielo todas mis molestias se irían, porque esta noche seria el "masquerade ball" como lo había llamado Tanya, Ughh como la odiaba, siempre trataba de que mi vida fuera miserable pero yo tenía a mi amiga Alice, y juntas éramos invencibles o eso decían nuestros padres y las presidentas del congreso, por eso nadie se metía con nosotras , y además de amables y buenas personas, les caíamos mejor a todas las demás princesas del congreso.

Todavía yacía en mi cama, rogando porque Alice no llegara a despertarme, pues eran las 7:00 a.m. Yo necesitaba de verdad dormir pues si no dormía…me dormiría en el baile, y justo cuando pensé que podría dormir un poco más…TOCK! TOCK! sonó la puerta y ya sabía quién era, no hacía falta adivinar.

-Bella, soy Alice , puedo entrar?-dijo con voz muy contenta, Oh no, esto era bueno, ella tramaba algo.- No Bella no tramo nada, es solo que ya termine tu vestido y quiero que te lo pruebes.-Alice leía mentes?, no lo sé pero esto daba un poco de miedo.

Le abrí la puerta, y ella venia con algo negro en sus brazos que supuse que era un capote para que no se dañara la ropa que llevaba en su interior, camino hasta el diván que estaba en frente de mi cama y dejo allí mi disfraz. Luego de un rato hablo:

-Charlotte me dijo que estabas dormida, pero no le hice caso y ella me dejo entrar.- dijo entre risitas, tendría que hablar seriamente con Charlotte mi Nana desde pequeña y se podría decir que es como la jefa de todos los sirvientes del castillo, pero yo la quería mas a ella.

-Vaya, y a ver qué tortura me traes ahí Alie?- dije un tanto emocionada

-Tienes que verlo te veras completamente hermosa esta noche.-dijo mientras abría el capote para sacar un hermoso y despampanante vestido color azul marino como yo me lo había imaginado, era abierto y grande en la parte de abajo, porque era como en los tiempos de antes y no dejaba de parecer que era de princesa, y eso me gustaba , me encantaba vestirme como en la época de antes, tenía un corsé que se le amarraban cuerdas de color dorado para ajustar el vestido.-Alice tienes talento.- le dije pues quede impresionada.

Solo había visto la parte de atrás así que di un paso y Alice volteo el vestido para ver la parte delantera, tenía un escote pronunciado pero no llegando a lo lejos era moderado y bordeado al igual que todo el vestido con cordeles dorados, las mangas eran largas y se veían angostas me pregunte como me pondría eso.

-Ahora, póntelo quiero ver cómo te queda si no te gusta algo lo podemos cambiar, aunque te aseguro que no hay mucho tiempo.- dijo Alice con una sonrisa que nadie se la podría quitar, fue detrás del biombo de mi cuarto que funcionaba como una puerta de decoración que dirigía a mi ENORME ARMARIO y me cambie ahí. Cuando Salí, Alice ya había traído un espejo grande para me viera.

Debo admitir que me sentía muy hermosa, las mangas angostas de las que tanto me preocupe solo se adherían a la piel de mis brazos asiéndolos parecer más delicado, las mangas terminaban en un triangulo que se encerraba en mi dedo del medio, me mire y sentí que estaba lista para la ocasión, le di un gran abrazo a Alice y le di las gracias por ser tan buena amiga conmigo, y luego me quite el vestido para guardarlo en su lugar.

Alice me dijo que vendría a eso de las 4:00 pm para empezar a arreglarme y en eso me fui a bañar y me coloque una falda de vuelo de un degradado en azul oscuro luego claro y blanco que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y me puse una camisa de tiras blanca, me gusto como me veía luego me puse unos tacones de color crema que eran de muchas correítas , para que Alice no me regañara, esa chica podía llegar a ser muy regañona en lo que se refería la moda.

Cuando me peine y me arregle con un poco de maquillaje baje las grandes escaleras del palacio para desayunar en el jardín del este.

-Princesa Isabella- me llamo una voz que al parecer era de mi mucama encargada Kate ella era tierna y muy dedicada me caía bien al igual que Charlotte.

- Bella, por favor…- le corregí - ¿Que sucede Kate?-le dije con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la taza de té que hace unos minutos me había traído personalmente el chef del castillo, Renoir.

- Esta bien, Princesa Bella su madre me dijo que le recordara que mañana desayunarían con la Familia Cullen en su castillo y que se prepara temprano para el baile de hoy ya que será aquí- me dijo con la cabeza gacha, la mire con desaprobación ya que todos me miraban de esa manera como si fuera mejor que ellos, siempre les decía que ellos eran como mis amigos y que no se preocuparan por esas cosas, pero mi madre les decían todo lo contrario.

-Gracias Kate- dije con una sonrisa , y ella en ese momento se retiro y yo seguí comiendo mi muy delicioso desayuno , unas tostadas francesas con miel y canela y jugo de naranja y por supuesto mi té, el delicioso té que solo sabe preparar Charlotte.

Después del desayuno decidí ir a la biblioteca del pueblo como todos los días, tenía una en casa pero me gustaba más ir a la del pueblo pues ahí encontraba los libros mas antiguos e interesantes.

Decidí que iría caminando necesitaba algo de aire fresco, era primavera aquí en Volterra y el clima era hermoso, todo de colores como me gustaba a mi.

Tome mi bolso y Salí por la puerta principal salude a Phil el portero y le desee un buen día, algo que podía agradecer de mis padres es que me enseñaron a ser una dama muy educada desde niña y eso me hacía sentir orgullosa de mi misma.

Cuando iba llegando a al centro del pueblo un auto muy llamativo capto mi atención, era un volvo plateado muy resplandeciente y captaba la atención de cada uno de los ciudadanos que caminaban por la acera. Yo mire sorprendida al ver que un grupo de chicas gritaban y se amontonaban al ver el auto, pero me di cuenta que no era el auto lo que miraban, lo que veían era lo que había adentro.

Tan solo pude encontrarme con los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto y en ese momento el se giro para verme para bruscamente quitar la mirada y seguir su camino.

Yo no mire más y camine más rápido hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

-Bella, hola como te encuentras- me saludo Jacob Black el bibliotecario, parecía más un luchador que un bibliotecario, Su padre era el dueño de esa biblioteca, mi padre y el son muy buenos amigos y por eso me prestan los libros hasta cuando quiera aunque yo siempre termino comprándolos.- llegó la nueva dotación de libros cursis , como los que te gustan- dijo levatando las cejas.

- No son cursis Jacob, son románticos y son los mejores- le dije con una sonrisa sarcástica , el era uno de mis mejores amigos y siempre me aconsejaba en todo.

Me fui a la sección de novelas y vague por todo el pasillo, normalmente me recostaba en los estantes y me quedaba por horas leyendo y soñando. No me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida y me sumí en un profundo sueño…

...

Sentía que alguien llamaba nombre y me empujaban más fuerte y fuerte, de pronto bruscamente abrí los ojos y ahí estaba mi pesadilla o mejor la tortura que me esperaba, una criatura malvada de la moda, ALICE.

- Bella por favor despierta ahora mismo que se nos hace tarde – gritaba Alice alterada.

-Ok, ok ya estoy despierta, ¿Qué hora es?- dije mientras me arreglaba el cabello y la ropa me había quedado dormida en el suelo alfombrado de la biblioteca.

-¿Y me lo preguntas? Son las 4:30 y se supone que debías estar bañada y lista para que te arreglara, suerte que te conozco lo suficiente para saber dónde encontrarte, esta vez Charlotte no me quizo decir- dijo con una ceja alzada y un dedo en su barbilla.

- Vamos, Vamos debes alistarte ¿o crees que yo no me tengo que arreglar también?- dijo Alice en son de broma.

Salimos de la biblioteca a paso rápido que ni alcance a despedirme de Jacob porque Alice me arrastro hasta afuera donde nos esperaba Tyler, el chofer.

Llegamos al castillo que estaba atestado de empleados arreglando la decoración del baile había un gran letrero en la entrada que decía "Masquerade Ball" y en eso vimos a Tanya con una libreta y me miro de forma reprobatoria pues ella siempre se sentía superior a mí. No le puse atención y Alice y yo subimos las escaleras como niñas pequeñas, riendo y corriendo por toda la casa, en el pasillo se encontraba un montón de ama de llaves llevando toallas limpias a la habitación de mis padres y a la mía, llegamos y Alice enseguida me metió en la bañera y me dijo que me bañara con los jabones perfumados que me trajo de Escocia, luego dijo algo como- "Debes estar perfecta esta noche"-me guiño un ojo y cerró la puerta.

Me relaje en el baño de agua tibia y debía admitir que esos jabones perfumados en verdad olían demasiado bien tenían o toque a fresas y frecias frescas.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y me dirigí a mi tocador donde se encontraba Alice con mi vestido para que me lo pusiera. Después de ponérmelo Alice realizo un laborioso peinado en mi cabello amarrando solo la parte de arriba dejando caer mis rizos atrás.

Me maquilló de manera extravagante pero a la vez sencilla, cuando acabo me llevó al espejo y la verdad es que me veía hermosa, casi se me sale una lágrima al ver lo que mi amiga había hecho por mi.

-Allie…gracias eres maravillosa- le dije mientras la abrazaba y ella con una sonrisa me dijo.

-Ay Bella, pero si no fue nada… sabes que para eso están las amigas- dijo mientras se ponía su disfraz.

Después de unas horas ella también estuvo lista, su disfraz era verde limón y era ancho a final como el mío y se coloco unos guantes que le llegaban a las muñecas tejidos en color dorado, y aliso su cabello dejándolo puntiagudo hacia abajo en vez de mirar a todos lados. La verdad es que la enana se veía muy linda, si que tenía talento.

Paso el tiempo y ya casi eran las 8:00 asique Alice y yo nos preparamos para bajar.

-¿Lista?- me dijo Alice mientras me daba mi mascara dorada que era en forma de mariposa a un lado y palmeo mi hombro .

- Eso creo...- dije con una tímida sonrisa, y luego ella me sonrió y salió por la otra puerta ahora era el momento más torturador de mi vida o mejor dicho mi pesadilla.

-Te ves hermosa, hija- dijo mi padre mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y mi madre me abraza.

Después de esto se empezaron a abrirse las puertas mientras anunciaban a mis padres quienes pasaron antes que yo.

Las puertas nuevamente se abrieron paso ante mi y me puse nerviosa cuando escuche mi nombre.

"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS CON USTEDES LA PRINCESA DE VOLTERRA ISABELLA MARIE SWAN "

Comencé a caminar por el largo pasillo y todo se volvió más tranquilo y placentero hasta que voltee a ver y me encontré con unos orbes verdes que creía a ver visto antes…

**Edward POV**

Mi llegada a Volterra fue un poco incomoda pues justo al aterrizar nos esperaban un montón de reporteros y mis padres por mas cansados que estuvieran siempre les contestaban todas sus preguntas, pero una de las más frecuentes era "¿Edward se va a casar?" o " ¿ya saben lo que pasara si no se casa?" como si no lo supiera, creo que hasta lo sé mejor que ellos pero igual no importa mi madre siempre me dijo que algún día llegaría la indicada.

Le pedí a mis padres si podía llevar mi auto a Volterra, pues yo no quería usar choferes me gustaba valerme por mi mismo era una persona muy independiente.

Así que Emmett decidió que vendría conmigo, igual que Rosalie y Jasper quienes decidieron venir también con nosotros.

Mientras manejaba por las calles de Volterra me sentía cohibido cuando veía que todas las niñas y mujeres que caminaban se me quedaban viendo y a unos cuantos hombres mirándome con envidia.

La verdad yo no era presumido y tanta atención me abrumaba un poco.

-A ya..! El pequeño Eddie anda haciendo trafico- dijo Emmett tratando de contener la risa.

-Emmett! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames EDDIE?

-Ya ok... Malhumorado..- dijo mientras seguía comiendo una barra de chocolate.

-Emmet no comas en mi auto- le dije con el seño fruncido.

-¡Pero que aburrido que eres Eddie!- dijo con una carcajada y Jasper y Rose se rieron con el, pero los mire por el retrovisor y enseguida se callaron.

Mi paciencia se estaba agotando cuando mis ojos se toparon con un mar de chocolate que por supuesto no era el que Emmet se estaba comiendo. Era mucho mejor eran los ojos más bellos que había visto, una chica no muy alta de cabello chocolatoso y que desde lejos se veía suave y sedoso que hasta daban ganas de ir a acariciarlo, se veía hermosa y cuando me miro todo pareció perder el sentido.

¿Qué me pasaba? Quite bruscamente mi mirada y ella también la suya y seguí mi camino hacia el castillo.

Al llegar a nuestro castillo me dirigí hacia mi habitación en el tercer piso y me di cuenta que mis cosas ya habían sido acomodadas en su lugar, y mi disfraz de príncipe ya estaba planchado y puesto en la cama. Decidí tomar un baño antes de empezar a arreglarme, tenía demasiado tiempo de sobra, pues el baile era a las 8 y apenas eran las 12 del mediodía.

Después del baño me dirigí al salón de música y toque mis melodías favoritas entre ellas Clair de Lune de Debussy. Cuando se hicieron las 5 y media me fui a cambiar y a arreglar. Mi traje de príncipe era lo más irónico que puede haber en este mundo, era azul oscuro muy oscuro llegando a negro con bordados dorados.

Me coloque mi antifaz y pase mis manos por el cabello, ya estaba listo asique me dirigí abajo donde me esperaba la familia y cuando llegue nos dirigimos rápidamente al castillo de los Swan.

Cuando llegamos todo estaba atestado de gente conocida y desconocida para mí, Emmett y Jasper se fueron a saludar a sus amigo y mis padres se sentaron en las mesas junto con otros invitados y luego en menos de 5 minutos me quede solo.

Unos momentos después anunciaron a los reyes y todos se pusieron de pie y por el largo pasillo pasaron los reyes de Volterra.

Se sentaron en sus tronos y luego…

"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS CON USTEDES LA PRINCESA DE VOLTERRA ISABELLA MARIE SWAN"

Con que aquí venia la princesa probablemente malcriada y creída, trate de calmarme pues mi madre me dijo que nuca debía juzgar a alguien sin antes conocerlo, pero saber que tendría que lidiar con un montón de chiquillas así no era de gran ayuda.

Pero todo pensamiento egoísta e juzgador fue derrotado por unos ojos chocolates que recordé a ver visto antes…

Ella era la chica que había visto en el camino, era hermosa.

Su vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo con delicadeza y su cabello achocolatado y rizado le daba una belleza natural, emanaba una esencia que hechizo a más de uno de los caballeros que se encontraba en la habitación. Definitivamente ella era un ángel, un ángel que había convertido mi noche de una pesadilla a un sueño hecho realidad.


	3. Miradas

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a mi escritora favorita :) Stephanie Meyer.**

**NUEVAMENTE VENGO CON USTEDES CHICAS**** como lo prometido es deuda…**

**Jajajaja este capítulo lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Maripo2013 jejeje mi amiga del alma, te quiero y gracias por tus deseos.**

**También quiero agradecer a todas las lectoras que leen mi fic la verdad es que no pensé que mucha gente lo fuera a leer, por eso me alegra que les guste y espero que mi cerebro pueda producir más historias jajaja.**

**Ahora sin más preámbulos aquí el tercer capítulo de: Entre Mascaras y Disfraces.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Miradas

* * *

Bella POV

Cuando me encontré con esos magníficos ojos verdes -que resaltaban en ese antifaz negro- todo pareció perder el rumbo y el sentido.

Su disfraz era de príncipe supuse, el color oscuro de su traje resaltaba en su piel blanca como el marfil y su cabello broncíneo desordenado lo hacía ver masculino y sensual. Era perfecto pero todavía no sabía su nombre, ni siquiera sabía quién era, pero quería conocerlo.

Pude notar que me miraba mientras caminaba a sentarme junto a mis padres y yo solo seguí sonriendo tímidamente a todos, y mientras me sentaba Tanya comenzaba a hablar, y aquí vamos de nuevo…

-Bienvenidos todos al Baile Anual del Congreso organizado por mi- dijo Tanya con entusiasmo y con voz nasal y tonta, ella solo sabía hacer el ridículo frente todos, pues todos las miraban con cara de aburrimiento, nadie soportaba oírla hablar, pero siendo de la realeza había que respetar.

- ¡El "Masquerade Ball" puede comenzar ya! - dijo después de un largo discurso donde solo hablo de ella misma, algunas personas pueden ser tan egocéntricas. En ese momento todos dejaron de enmarcar el largo pasillo y se esparcieron, llego el momento me dije, ahora tenía que realizar mis deberes como princesa y en el fondo me emocionaba n poco ya que quería hablar con aquel príncipe de ojos verdes.

Camine por el gran salón y comencé a saludar a cada uno de los invitados, en alguna parte del salón vi reunidas al grupo de Tanya en pocas palabras el grupo de las odiosas: Tanya, Irina, Lauren y por supuesto Jessica, las princesas mas egocéntricas y chismosas del congreso, no tenían vida propia o todo era ejemplo de la abeja reina Tanya.

Ellas me miraban con como si ellas fueran superiores a mí , yo solo me voltee y seguí saludando a cada príncipe e invitado del salón.

El tiempo paso y ya me estaba aburriendo demasiado así que decidí ir a la mesa de bocadillos a por lo menos comer algo, mamá no me había dejado en paz desde el momento en que empezamos a saludar, necesitaba un respiro así que me dirigí hacia allá.

Mientras comía un delicioso dulce de manzana, un caballero se me acerco amablemente y dijo:

-Princesa Isabella…Soy James Vulturi duque de Inglaterra es un placer conocerla- dijo mientras muy teatral mente hacia una reverencia.

- Muchas gracias- dije con una leve sonrisa mientras que el tomaba mi mano y me llevaba a la pista de baile donde se encontraba todos los invitados bailando el vals. Muy gracioso en verdad, aunque el tema de la fiesta era de la antigua época, era gracioso ver a todos bailando de esa manera. Baile con James unas cuantas canciones y me di cuenta de muchos aspectos sobre él.

El duque James era de cabello rubio y ojos azules, era apuesto debo admitir pero definitivamente no mi tipo, el era muy no se raro…se comportaba de manera muy caballerosa y eso estaba empezando a molestarme.

En ese momento mi madre me tomo del brazo y dijo:

-James, me permitirías hablar con mi hija…Solo será por un segundo, luego puedes seguir hablando con ella-dijo con una sonrisa muy sospechosa, mientras James solo asentía.

Mire a mi madre con cautela y ella seguía sonriendo, me llevo a una de las mesas que había en el salón y dijo:

-hija he visto que bailabas con el duque James, deberías considerarlo como posible pretendiente no crees, además es muy apuesto.- dijo mi madre mirándome de manera pícara como tratando de convencerme de algo, y yo sabía bien que trataba de hacer.

Comencé a sentir rabia, como es posible que mi madre me dijera eso, yo no quería casarme así nada mas con cualquier tipo, yo quería casarme cuando estuviera lista y cuando estuviera enamorada de esa persona, no solo por interés, aunque sabía que esa era la razón de mi madre, ella solo quería que me casara con alguien para no perder el trono.

Eso es lo más ridículo que ha hecho mi madre y estaba tan enojada con ella que quise gritarle, pero eso no lo puede hacer una princesa,¡ ahh! al diablo con las reglas.

-¡Madre, como es posible que me estés diciendo esto! – Dije parándome de la silla- Sabes muy bien que yo no quiero casarme de esa manera, además el no es mi tipo- dije con el seño fruncido.

-Acaso tienes un tipo, hija- dijo mi madre con mirada egocéntrica, esto era precisamente lo que me molestaba, que siempre resaltaran lo malo de mi, nunca veían lo bueno.

Sentí que algunos nos miraban y no me importo, ya estaba harta de fingir que nada pasaba, fingir que era feliz con mi vida, yo no deseaba que mi vida fuera asi, y quería cambiarla.

-¿¡Sabes que madre!? No quiero hablar más del tema, nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión, y sabes que ya me canse de que siempre me critiques.- se lo dije con toda la rabia del mundo, James que estaba a unos cuantos metros de nostras hablando con un señor mayor nos miro confundido y yo lo fulmine con la mirada y Salí corriendo del lugar, necesitaba un respiro.

Escuche a mi madre gritarme que regresara pero la ignore, ya me había cansado de lo mismo.

Corrí a mi escondite la terraza que daba al jardín que se encontraba atrás del castillo allí nadie podría molestarme.

El vestido me pesaba demasiado, así que cuando llegue lo deje caer con despecho al suelo, una pequeña lágrima salió de mis ojos y mi antifaz dorado se empapo con lágrimas de rabia.

A veces me preguntaba que hubiera sido de mi si no hubiera sido princesa, tal vez hubiera podido cumplir cada uno de mis sueños.

Mire por la terraza las montañas y el bosque, me parecía tan hermoso el lago que teníamos en frente, mis padres nunca venían a esta parte del castillo, debo pensar que ni siquiera saben que existe.

Mis padres son buenos reyes, no me puedo quejar de eso. Siempre han sido solidarios con todos y nuestro pueblo está en los mejores estados.

Pero a veces siento que se olvidan del trabajo más importante: Ser padres.

Seguí mirando el lago y a la luna llena que me acompañaba en mi soledad, Como desearía tener a alguien que me acompañara y de verdad quisiera estar conmigo.

Como soñaba que alguien me sacara de este castillo que parecía más bien una cárcel para mi, y me llevara lejos, muy lejos para cumplir mis sueños. Esos solo son cuentos de hadas, no es cierto cuando dicen que solo les pasa a las princesas, si no mírenme.

Me siento sola, muy sola… Tengo a Alice es mi única verdadera amiga, pero no es lo mismo.

En ese momento escuche unos pasos cautelosos y enseguida la rabia me consumió, para evitar gritar solo pude decir.

-No deseo hablar con nadie en este momento, quien quiera que seas… vete de aquí.-dije con voz pastosa y cargada de angustia.

Sentí los pasos alejarse un poco, parecía que no quería alejarse, estaba a punto de gritarle que se largara y que me dejara .

Me voltee y vi lo que menos me imaginaba encontrar , era aquel apuesto príncipe de ojos verdes.

Me quede en shock por unos segundos y él me miro como si quisiera ayudarme-jaja si pudiera hacerlo-dije para mis adentros.

-disculpe princesa no quise molestarla, pues solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien, acabo de ver la escena de hace unos minutos- dijo con una mirada tímida y yo alcé una ceja. –Soy Edward Cullen, príncipe de Inglaterra.- El era el tal Cullen, no podía creerlo de todos los príncipes del mundo tenía que ser él, en verdad no lo conocía, la verdad empezaba a creer que no era un malcriado egocéntrico como pensaba, aunque no lo conocía todavía.

Hizo una reverencia elegante y tomo mi mano y le dio un delicado beso- Si que se toman enserio esto de la antigua época- me reí para mis adentros, pero la verdad es que una sonrisa tonta cruzo por mi cara, me deslumbro su mirada.

-Debo decir princesa Isabella que… No me gusta ver a una dama tan hermosa llorar, cual sea la razón por la que llora, no merece la pena desperdiciar lagrimas, pero si el caso es que tiene que desahogarse, pues creo que yo podría ayudarla.-dijo teatralmente como si fuera un caballero antiguo mientras me llevaba a una de las bancas de la terraza.

- Disculpe amable caballero-dije siguiéndole el juego, el solo sonrió.-pero debo admitir que no lo conozco en lo absoluto para contarle mis desdichas- dije con la mirada hacia el piso de mármol.

-No quiero parecer, caprichosa ni nada por el estilo, no soy como aquellas princesas que están por allá- dije señalando el ventanal del salón, donde se encontraban Tanya y sus amigas espiando como arpías a el Príncipe Cullen y a mí. Cullen solo se limitó a reírse y lanzarles una mirada de asco a esas brujas, yo también me reí.

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres, y por supuesto no creo que seas como ellas, no se preocupe si no me quiere contar sus problemas, pero prometo ganarme su confianza.-dijo con una sonrisa brillante que resaltaba en la oscuridad de la noche, yo asentí con una sonrisa y me levante de la banca y puse mis brazos en el barandal de la terraza, no sé por qué me sentía tan cómoda con él, y eso me asustaba.

- Creo que ya podríamos dejar de hablar como viejos ¿no crees?- dije cuando se puso a mi lado mirando el lago como yo.

-Sí, creo que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar como mi abuelo todo el tiempo- dijo con mientras trataba de no reírse de su chiste, pero solo se formo una hermosa sonrisa torcida y traviesa que solo me deslumbro, sentí como el rubor fue llegando a mis mejillas.

¿Por qué me sentía así?, jamás me había pasado algo parecido.

La música se escuchaba tenuemente desde el gran salón, era una melodía que me encantaba y sin darme cuenta la estaba tarareando.

-¿Princesa me concedería esta pieza?- dijo el príncipe Edward mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-Seria un placer, príncipe Cullen- dije y él me llevo al centro de la terraza tomo con una de sus manos mi cintura y con la otra mi mano y comenzamos la danza.

Me miraba a través de ese antifaz y era imposible no sentirse mejor con semejante mirada.

Ya hasta había olvidado por estaba molesta, me sentía muy cómoda con el bailando con música tranquila, fue relajante. Alice tenía razón en algunas cosas como que este baile sería diferente a todos por que los Cullen vendrían, no conocía al otro Cullen, pero si era como Edward, debía ser tan hermoso como él.

Seguimos bailando bajo la luna, fue tan romántico y no importaba que fuera con un completo extraño -por que en cierta manera era así- yo sintiera que lo conocía de toda la vida.

Pero después la inseguridad llego a mi- ¿Y si el también era otro de los planes de mi madre?-no lo soportaría, no podría ser tan terca como para hacer eso.

Tengo entendido que el príncipe Cullen está a punto de perder el trono si no se casa pronto al igual que yo. No es justo, por primera vez me sentía a gusto con alguien y tiene que pasar esto.

Edward sintió mi preocupación y dijo:

-Isabella, me gustaría saber qué es lo que te incomoda-dijo en voz baja, luego se alejo y me miro fijamente, yo baje la mirada al instante y enseguida volvió a acercarse para levantar mi mentón.

A continuación trato de levantar el antifaz, pero no pudo, yo salí corriendo de aquel lugar. El no me conocía y yo no quería sentir lo que había empezado a sentir, me aterraba que fuera otro de los planes de mi madre, yo no quería sufrir.

Subí a mi habitación y me senté en mi cama a pensar, ya no quería llorar más.

¡Pero qué cobarde he sido!- me dije a mi misma, siempre huir de mis problemas, enserio necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Ahora que haría mañana era el desayuno en la mansión Cullen- ¿Qué pasaría?-Ya no podía verlo a los ojos después de las ESCENAS que forme hoy.

Primero con mi madre y ahora quede como una inmadura con él, necesitaba los consejos de Alice.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia Alice entro bailoteando como siempre a mi habitación, muy sonriente en verdad.

-Bella, Bella, este ha sido el mejor baile de la historia de los bailes- dijo dando saltitos y gritando como loca, genial ella estaba contenta y yo le arruinaría la felicidad.

-Pues... por lo menos alguna de las 2 se divirtió- dije volteando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Que paso Bella? Te vi pelear con madre, pero como saliste a la terraza no quise molestarte y después te vi subir, por eso vine-dijo sentándose a mi lado, ella sabía por qué estaba molesta, bueno solo una parte.

-Alls, mientras estaba en la terraza alguien aparentemente me siguió… y pues era una persona que creí que no quería ver-dije mirándola.

-¿Quien? Dime Bella ya, ¡ya!- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos de curiosidad ¡Ay Alice!

-Era Edward Cullen- dije con una sonrisa tonta.

A Alice se le desencajo la quijada en un segundo y me miro con ojos bien abiertos.

**Edward POV**

Cuando quede embobado por la belleza de Isabella no dude ni dos segundos en irla a buscar, pues salió corriendo por una puerta hacia la terraza, al parecer se había peleado con su madre y aunque no la conociera sentía la necesidad de cuidarla y ayudarla.

Pero ahora estaba en impresionado, mientras bailábamos ella se tenso y cuando le pregunte que le pasaba salió corriendo.

No sé que le ha pasado, pero lo averiguare como me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen.

Entre derrotado al salón y enseguida Tanya sus perritas falderas se me amontonaron encima

-Oh, Edward ¿qué haces tan solito por aquí? ¿Acaso la malvada de Bella te trato mal?- dijo con voz nasal y me estresaba, la quite bruscamente de encima y me fui con mi hermano.

Cuando iba a decirle a Emmett que nos fuéramos lo encontré muy acaramelado con Rosalie, quien lo diría al menos el si se divirtió, aun que yo no me puedo quejar.

Fui a buscar a Jasper y el estaba sentado en una silla mirando a la nada, como si estuviera soñando despierto, ¡Que rayos!

-¡Hey!, Jazz- dije te dándole cachetadas en las mejillas- Vámonos amigo, ya creo que fue suficiente tortura por una noche, mañana hay que levantarse temprano- Como lo había olvidado, mañana era el desayuno con los Swan, ¿Como podre dirigirle la palabra a Isabella?

Jasper reacciono nos fuimos a la mansión junto con mis padres, claro, no sin antes despedirnos apropiadamente. Emmett y Rose también vinieron con nosotros, al parecer Emmett se le había declarado, que valiente. Jasper seguía soñando o pensado, que se yo.

Yo solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza: Ganarme la confianza de Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Ya asee no es lo mejor…:/**

**Pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo: D por fin Edward y Bella se conocieron.**

**Pero esto no es todo…… hay que ver qué pasa en el desayuno con los Cullen aaahhhhhhhh!!**

**Jajajaja gracias por leer mee alegra tanto que loo hagas! Pero me alegra mas cuando resivoo reviews jajajajaja **

**Asique ya sabes que hacer.**

**PROXIMAMENTE EN: **_**Entre Mascaras y disfraces…**_

"_Se acerco lentamente, hasta mi y tomo mi cara entre sus manos y dijo: _

_-He esperado este momento desde hace mucho…- dijo con voz aterciopelada."_

**SIII TIENES PERMISOO DE MATARME… AJJAJA**

**USTEDES QUE CREEN QUE VA A PASAR, AVERIGUENLO USTEDES MISMOSS **

**O SII QUIEREN PUEDEN CAMBIAR LA HISTORIA O DECIRME QUE QUIEREN QUE PASE…**

**CON SOLO APRETAR EL BOTOON DE ABAJOOO… SII ESE VERDE DE AHII JAJAJA**

**NOS VEMOSS PRONTOOO… ;)**


	4. Conociendo nuevos sentimientos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la trama del fic :D**

* * *

**Holaaaaa ;) yaa lleguuuee jajajajjaja wenooo aquí lees vengooo conun nuevo cap la veerdad esque sufrii por dos días de sequiiaa de imagiinacioon , pero comoo me salee espontáneamente les traje un nuevo cap :)**

**Quierooo darles muchiiissssiiiiiiiimass graciiiiiass a todas las que me han puesto reviews , los leooo todooos ( porque me llegan al cel. cdr) la verdad es que me alegra que les gustee**

**Este capitulo Se lo dedico a las primeras personas que me dejaron reviews :**

**Littlehappymomo123**

**Kmi Cullen**

**Patts**

**Maripo2013**

**MissCullenSwan08**

**Ale Samaniego**

**RoXa CuLlEn HaLe**

**Bels**

**MUCHIIISIIMAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYOO ESTE CAPITULOO ES PARA USTEDES :) **

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Conociendo nuevos sentimientos**

* * *

Bella POV

Alice no me dejo dormir en toda la noche, me interrogo por completo, no me dejo ocultarle ningún secreto y de todas maneras no planeaba hacerlo. Ella no me reprocho por nada, en vez de eso se rio de mi por lo testaruda que fui, ella sabía que tarde o temprano- no importara lo que dijera- caería en los encantos de príncipe Cullen, Aunque yo no estaba muy segura de eso.

-Tuve ese presentimiento, sabes?- dijo mientras se amarraba el cabello en una coleta alta y se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

-Cual Alice?- le pregunte con seño fruncido por la curiosidad.

-De que algo maravilloso pasaría en este baile- dijo con una sonrisa soñadora, en ese momento supe que la duendecilla escocesa me estaba escondiendo algo.

-Mary Alice Brandon, no me estarás escondiendo algo verdad?- le pregunte con una ceja alzada, esta situación me recordaba a cuando era pequeña y Alice y yo contábamos todos nuestros secretos.

-Bueno...Digamos que...-dijo vacilando- tu no eras la única que tuvo un encuentro romántico…- mientras dijo esto bajo la mirada.

-Alice, cuéntame todo- dije alargando la "o"

-Conocí al príncipe de Dinamarca, Jasper Hale- dijo con un suspiro- Recuerdas que Ángela siempre nos decía que era un príncipe callado y amargado?- Asentí, Ángela era una de nuestras amigas el congreso, era muy buena chica.- No tiene nada de amargado, Bella es perfecto, es apuesto, cariñoso, gracioso, mencione que es apuesto?- dijo Alice mientras contaba con sus dedos cada cualidad, yo no pude evitar reírme.

-Alice, estas enamorada!-dije en un gritito, ella solo salto diciendo que estaba enamorada de el y lo lindo que era- Mi pequeña duende ven acá, me alegro por ti.-le dije mientras me acercaba a darle un abrazo, me sentía contenta por ella , al menos a una de las dos le ha ido bien.

-Bella, tu no hables mucho, yo se que estas muy emocionada por mañana, y no es precisamente por el vestido que te traje de Escocia, dijo alzando sus dos pequeñas cejitas.

-Alice¬¬, entre el príncipe Cullen y yo no hay ni habrá nada, de seguro piensa que soy ridícula, si hubieras visto como hui de él, además no lo conozco lo suficiente, no todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de enamorarse a primera vista, sabes?- le dije señalándola un tanto enojada, no con Alice , sino porque fui tan cobarde que hui de ese príncipe tan apuesto.

-Mira Bella, mañana sabrás si eso es cierto o no-dijo muy seria – Ahora duerme, que tenemos el desayuno temprano y quiero que quedes perfecta- dijo mientras se iba a su habitación, me sentí algo mal por haberle hablado así, ella solo trataba de darme ánimos.

Me arrope con las sabanas finas de hilo egipcio que tenía mi cama, porque si vivía entre tantos lujos era tan infeliz?

De pronto sin pensarlo me sumí en el profundo sueño…

_En la mañana siguiente…_

El sol ilumino mi rostro sin ninguna compasión, esa era Alice, solo ella puede despertarse tan temprano en la mañana. Por lo visto había abierto las enormes cortinas de mi habitación.

-Isabella levántate, se nos hace tarde y ya quiero ver cómo te queda el vestido…-dijo emocionada.

-Ya voy Allie-dije mientras me levantaba de la cama e iba al baño para darme una ducha.

El agua tibia relajo mis músculos, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve ahí solo sé que Alice me llamo y me dijo que me apresurara que solo teníamos 2 horas.

Salí del baño en bata y con una toalla que envolvía mi cabello mojado , me encontré con un hermoso vestido blanco de encaje hecho a mano- supuse -pues se veía que era muy trabajado.

Sin dudar ni un segundo corrí a ponérmelo con cuidado de no mojarlo demasiado con mi cabello, me quedaba perfecto.

Tenía un broche azul oscuro que se ajustaba debajo del busto y le daba una apariencia original, era largo y me llegaba a los tobillos, el escote era en "U", este vestido era perfecto para mí y para la ocasión. (N/A:** conjunto en mi perfil: D Puede que les parezca my elegante para la ocasión, pero hay que tener en cuenta que son princesas y tienen que verse fabulosas)**

-Alice es hermoso, muchísimas gracias- dije abrazándola y ella me devolvió el abrazo.

-No hay de que, lo vi antes de venir para acá, y dije ese tiene que ser para bella-dijo con una sonrisa y yo la abrace de nuevo.

-Gracias Alls, y siento mucho haberte gritado anoche.-dije mientras ella me daba una reluciente sonrisa.-En verdad no sé cómo me soportas.

-Bella para eso son las amigas, y con respecto a lo de ayer…no te preocupes tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que tengo razón.- dijo mientras me llevaba al tocador para peinarme y maquillarme.

Después de unas cuantas horas estuve lista, Alice peino mi cabello en un muy elaborado arreglo donde y a los lados caían dos mechones sutilmente rizados. El maquillaje sencillo y suave, me sentía realmente hermosa, todo gracias a mi mejor amiga.(**perfil**)

-Y por ultimo…-en ese momento me mostro una caja marrón oscuro abierta que traían los zapatos más hermosos que había visto, de color azul profundo del mismo color del broche del vestido eran hermosos.

-Wau!, son hermosos gracias Alls- le dije mientras me los ponía, me levante para mirarme en el espejo , me veía hermosa.

-Y así es que vas a impresionar al tal Cullen, no podrá resistirse a tus encantos

-Ay! Alice las cosas que dices- dije, pero en el fondo aspiraba a que todo lo que dijera mi amiga fuera cierto, no sé por qué razón quería que Edward me notara y eso me asustaba.

No quería caer en las redes de mi madre por ninguna circunstancia, la verdad es que esperaba que Edward no fuera un plan de mi madre.

Alice termino de arreglarse, llevaba un vestido amarillo pálido muy lindo. Era strapless y le quedaba perfecto con su pequeña figurita. Su cabello totalmente recto la hacía ver más alta.

-Alice, creo que el "amargado Hale" ya no se amargara mas cuando te vea- dije mientras salíamos de mi habitación para luego bajar las escaleras.

-No le digas amargado, el es muy tierno- dijo mientras paraba en seco y me miraba con el seño fruncido.

-Y ahora lo defiendes, Esto es más serio de lo que pensaba…-dije con una ceja alzada, Alice solo trataba de ocultar una sonrisa, después de unos segundos rompió a reír y me arrastro hasta el final de las escaleras.

Esperamos en el vestíbulo a mis padres quienes como siempre se veían elegantes.

-Bella, hija te ves hermosa-dijo mi padre con una sonrisa mientras me besaba en la frente.

-Gracias, papa- dije con una sonrisa

-Bella, puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo mi madre y yo solo asentí, mi padre y Alice salieron por la puerta para ir al auto.

-Isabella, quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de ayer, en verdad lo siento hija- dijo en un suspiro y continuo-pero tienes que entender que me preocupa esta situación, ojala pudiera cambiar esa inútil ley, pero es la realidad y tu padre y yo no podemos hacer nada contra eso, créeme que deseo más que nada que te llegues a enamorar como tu padre y yo lo hicimos, de ahora en adelante prometo no entrometerme, confió en ti y sé que solucionaras este problema.

Me sorprendieron sus palabras jamás me imagine que diría algo así.

-Acepto tus disculpas, Mama.- le dije en un abrazo- y se lo serio que es esto y prometo no defraudarte.

Ambas nos arreglamos y caminamos al auto que nos esperaba afuera, el chofer nos llevó a los 4 a la mansión Cullen que no estaba muy lejos de la nuestra.

Al llegar estaban todos los Cullen parados en la entrada de la mansión esperando recibirnos, Alice dio un gritito de emoción, Yo en cambio estaba que temblaba de los nervios, no sabía que le diría a Edward cuando lo viera, no quería hacer el ridículo como paso ayer.

Los mayordomos no abrieron las puertas del auto y mis padres bajaron antes que nosotras, luego bajamos Alice y yo a la misma vez.

Cuando baje del auto sentí varias miradas fijas en mí, entre ellas las de un chico de pelo cobrizo y ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas, enseguida sentí que me sonrojaba e inconscientemente baje la mirada.

-Sean Bienvenidos – dijo a la que reconocí como la reina de Inglaterra(**N/A: suena raro jejeje, okei sigamos con la historia)** Esme Cullen.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación- dijeron mis padres

-Mejor entremos y disfrutemos de un buen desayuno- dijo el Sr. Cullen

Cuando entramos por la puerta principal pude notar que había unas cuantas personas además de nosotros, entre ellos los insoportables Denali.

Tanya me miro con asco y yo hice lo mismo, nunca dejaba que se saliera con la suya, nunca dejaba que me hiciera sentir mal.

Todos pasamos al Jardín que había al aire libre, se sentía fresco el clima, la típica primavera en Volterra. Había una mesa de larga con muchos asientos para cada uno de los invitados.

Luego todos nos sentamos en los asientos, menos los Cullen quienes permanecieron de pie, y la Reina Esme Cullen comenzó a hablar.

-Gracias por su asistencia-dijo con entusiasmo la - Quisiera antes que todo presentarles a mis hijos y sus amigos invitados.

-Ellos son Emmet y Edward Cullen- dijo señalándolos a cada uno, Emmet era una de las personas más fornidas que había visto, iba con un pantalón de vestir gris oscuro y una camisa blanca. Luego vi a mi perdición, Edward se veía totalmente apuesto con unos pantalones de color negro y camisa blanca, su cabello broncíneo desordenado y su piel tan blanca como la cal, desde mi asiento pude sentir que me miraba, sus bellos ojos me miraban a mí , no a nadie más.

Suspire para mis adentros, no sabía qué era lo que me pasaba, pero me gustaba este sentimiento.

-La princesa de Dinamarca Rosalie Hale y el príncipe Jasper Hale- dijo señalando a una hermosa chica de cabello como el oro que llevaba un vestido rosado (**perfil**) y a su lado se encontraba un chico parecido a ella-quizás son mellizos-dije para mis adentros.

Alice me dio un codazo para que lo mirara, era muy apuesto debía admitirlo, peo no tanto como mi príncipe. ¿Yo dije eso?, ¡Que es lo que me sucede!

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo entre conversaciones y risas, Edward y sus amigos se sentaron enfrente de nosotros y empezaron a hablar con nosotras.

-Bueno creo que ya sabemos quién es de la que habla tanto Jasper, no?- dijo Emmet en tono burlón.

Alice enseguida se sonrojo al igual que Jasper, yo solo pude reprimir una carcajada, parecían dos niños pequeños.

-Emmet deja a mi hermano en paz!-dijo Rosalie mientras le daba un codazo-Hola soy Rosalie y disculpen el mal comportamiento de mi novio, es que le gusta jugar al _comediante…¬¬_-dijo Rosalie remarcando la última palabra-Tu eres Isabella, cierto?

-Sí, pero pueden llamarme Bella, no me gusta Isabella- dije con una sonrisa tímida, de reojo vi a Edward quien daba una sonrisa, quizás no la había tomado tan mal lo de ayer.

-El nombre le hace justicia, si o no Eddie?-dijo Emmet dándole golpecitos en la espalda a Edward, este solo miro a sus pies debajo de la mesa ignorando el comentario.

-Emmet no me digas Eddie, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo-dijo Edward con el seño fruncido.

Todos soltamos carcajadas y Edward término por reírse también, cuando terminamos Emmet, Edward, Rosalie y Jasper amablemente nos invitaron a Alice y a mí, a que los acompañáramos a dar un paseo por el amplio jardín.

Emmet tomo por la cintura a Rosalie y caminaron por otro camino alejándose de nosotros y me pregunte a dónde irían, los mire con el seño fruncido y luego a Edward quien caminaba al lado mío, también frunció el seño.

Alice dio una pequeña risita cuando Jasper le hablo en el oído, eso no me gustaba para nada, ella me escondía algo. Trate de no tomarle importancia a aquello y seguí mi camino.

-Ayyy!- se escucho un grito, era Alice.-Auu!, Auuu! Me duele-dijo Alice quejándose, al parecer se había lastimado con algo, gire rápidamente y corrí hacia ella.

-Alice estas bien?-le pregunte con rapidez

-No, creo que me lastime el tobillo-dijo Alice mientras muy amablemente Jasper la levantaba del suelo.

-Alice, te llevare adentro para que te revisen- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa tímida y el tomo por la cintura dirigiéndose hacia la mansión.

-Ok, yo los sigo- dije mientras caminaba y Edward apresuradamente camino hasta mi lado

-No, no, no, no, no quisiéramos a arruinar el lindo paseo, además es una linda mañana-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa de cómplice.

-Sí, miren no se preocupen que Jasper me acompañara ustedes sigan con la caminata y disfruten del día- dijo Alice mientras se alejaba con Jasper, yo solo pude negar con la cabeza-esto era plan de la duende- dije para mis adentros.

Alice mientras se alejaba se giro para darme un guiño, yo la fulmine con la mirada y me gire para encontrarme a Edward sentado en un banco con el seño fruncido, Me senté junto a él.

-Crees que lo hicieron a propósito?- dijo mirando en la dirección en la en que Alice y Jasper se fueron.

-No lo dudo- dije mirándolo con una sonrisa-Son peligrosos- en ese momento el soltó una carcajada y yo no pude aguantar y también me reí.

-Pero estoy de acuerdo con ellos, hoy hace un hermoso día- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa que me hizo latir mi corazón desbocado-Ven, te mostrare el resto del jardín-dijo tonándome de la mano y enseguida una sensación nueva llego a mí como una corriente eléctrica cuando su mano se entrelazo a la mía, pude sentir que a Edward le paso lo mismo ya que bruscamente alejo su mano y juntos las miramos y luego nos miramos a los ojo, nuevamente me sumergí en el verdor de sus ojos, Sentí el rubor llegar a mis mejillas.

-Así que… cuéntame sobre ti Bella, debo ser sincero contigo y decirte que te ves muy hermosa esta mañana- dijo Edward educadamente mientras caminábamos por el amplio jardín lleno de flores moradas y blancas.

-Pues muchas gracias-dije mirando al suelo-Pero… No hay mucho que decir, mi vida no es tan interesante como parece- dije con una risita el también rio.- pero bueno… te diré algo todas esas chicas de allá- dije señalando al lugar donde se encontraban el resto de los invitados- me estresan demasiado, se creen que son los mejor solo por tener dinero o por portar un gran apellido, para mi es solo un nombre no tiene ningún sentido solo enfocarse en eso aunque creo que no nací para ser princesa después de todo, no me parezco en nada a ellas- dije con temor a que no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo.

-Tienes razón, no eres como ellas- dijo mientras paraba en seco- eres diferente, eres especial.

Cuando dijo esto pude notar un leve rubor en sus pómulos, ser veía tan hermoso ¡Como si no lo fuera todo el tiempo!

-Ehh…gra- gracias- dije tartamudeando el solo volvió a sonreír.

Edward me llevo a ver el resto del jardín era hermoso, había un pequeño lago donde nadaban algunos patitos, y Las aves volaban por doquier. Nos sentamos en un banco que había enfrente del lago y empezamos a hablar de un millón de cosas.

Así transcurrió el resto de la mañana entre bromas y risas, y momentos de tensión cuando sin darnos cuenta nuestras manos se rozaban. No podía creer que Edward y yo tuviéramos tanto en común, era increíble lo fácil que era hablar con él.

Me conto acerca de su vida en Londres y como era para el ser príncipe y se sentía casi igual que yo.

-hasta que por fin alguien me entiende- dije sin querer.

-Que dijiste?-me pregunto Edward sonriente

-nada... Solo que por fin encuentro a alguien que se siente como yo, claro además de Alice.

- Es muy fácil para mí ser yo mismo junto a ti, Bella- dijo Edward después de un momento de silencio-no sé por qué, pero me siento así.

-Yo también me siento algo diferente- le dije mirándolo fijamente, sin ningún temor porque era toda la verdad.

-Bella, Emmet tiene mucha razón, tu nombre te hace justicia- dijo con voz aterciopelada-dijo y yo me sonroje por completo, en ese momento el alzo su mano y acaricio mis mejillas, yo me sumergí en la sensación y cerré mis ojos. Sentí como Edward se acercaba lentamente y…

-Eddieeeeeeeeee!-grito una voz que reconocía muy bien , Tenía que ser ella en estos momentos.

Tanya corrió hasta nosotros y se abalanzó sobre Edward. ¿Quién se creía, esta estúpida?

-Edward, te he estado buscando todo este tiempo, ¿Cómo te encuentras amor?-dijo Tanya con voz melosa, ya me estaba hartando.

-Tanya ¿Qué rayos haces?- le dijo Edward y yo solo la fulmine con la mirada

-Vine a buscarte, pensé que estarías aburriéndote con esa- dijo mientras me miraba con desprecio, Como se atrevía esa idiota me las va a pagar, pero antes de que dijera algo Edward hablo por mí:

-A ella no la vas a llamar así, y no me estaba aburriendo así que puedes irte nadie te quiere por aquí, Tanya- dijo Edward muy enojado

-La prefieres a ella que a mí?- le contesto Tanya

-Si- dijo Edward firmemente-Vámonos Bella-dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba lejos de donde estaba Tanya, quien se quedo ahí parada como malcriada pateando el suelo con su tacón.

Mientras caminaba con Edward yo me gire para ver a Tanya que caminaba detrás de nosotros todavía molesta y yo le saque la lengua y apresure el paso junto a Edward para llegar hasta donde estaban todos.

Después de un rato mis padres me avisaron que ya nos teníamos que retirar, así que, me fui despidiendo de todos y por ultimo de Edward.

-Gracias, por el paseo me agrado mucho hablar contigo- le dirigi una sonrisa y el también sonrio.

-De nada, sabes cuando quieras me puedes avisar y hablamos de nuevo- dijo sonriente y yo no podía creer que me haya dicho aquello.

-Pues claro que vendremos-dijo una muy emocionada Alice- no es así Bella?

-Alice, creo que ya no estás lastimada después de todo- dije mientras la miraba sarcásticamente.

-Este..Ehh..Yo..Jasper me dio una medicina, verdad Jazz?- dijo Alice tartamudeando y Jasper asintió frenéticamente, Edward y yo los miramos negando la cabeza.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a casa, tome a Alice por el brazo

-Jazz?- dije tratando de imitar la voz de Alice- desde cuándo?...

-Cállate- dijo Alice bajo un leve sonrojo y a la vez reprimía una sonrisa

Hoy había sido un día diferente, completamente diferente porque junto a Edward estuve conociendo nuevos sentimientos.

Tanya POV ( **n/a: a que no se lo esperabaann,ooh sí ya viene lo bueno ji ji.)**

Que se creía Isabella!? Ella no podía estar con Edward el es mío, y será mío.

Ella no se quedara con el trono ni con Edward, ya me las pagara de alguna manera.

En una esquina de la mansión Cullen, la vi despidiéndose muy cariñosa de Edward, ellos me dan asco, yo me vería mucho mejor con él.

Tenía que idear algo para que esa inútil no se lograra encariñar con mi Eddie, ya que si se encariñan es igual a amor y si pasa eso se casara, y yo no podre ser reina.

Definitivamente necesitaba un plan urgente, y mientras Isabella y la estúpida de Alice se iban se me ocurrió un grandioso plan, y en ellos se encontraba hacer sufrir a esas dos idiotas.

Para ello necesitaba ayuda de algunos amigos cercanos, tome el celular de mi bolso y busque el número en la memoria, reí para mi misma y presione el botón verde.

-Hola?, si James soy yo, Tanya, si… creo que tu y yo deberíamos hablar de algunas cosas que se que te interesan tanto como a mi.- le dije y el muy amable me ofreció que no encontráramos en algún lugar- ok, perfecto te veo ahí a las 4 de la tarde.

Termine la llamada y volví la vista a la ventana - Isabella Swan no sabes lo que te espera- dije en un susurro mientras veía como se alejaba el auto.

* * *

**graciias por leeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr :)**

**jujuuju esperoo qeu hayaa sidoo de su agradoo me costoo escriibirlo como dije tuve sequia de imagiinacion por dos dias y fuee horrendoo jajaja peroo noo se preocupen yaa tendrann el cap 5 muy prooontooo SOLOOO SII DAN REVIEWSS :) ABLO ENSERRIOOO ¬¬**

**ODIOOOO A TANYAAA A QUE NO SEE ESPERAABAN ESOO, JAJAJA NOO SE PREOCUPEN PRONTOO VENDRAA ELL BESOOOO JOJOJOJOJOJOJ**

**SALUDOSS A TOODAAS BESOSS**

**atte: EbyCullen' xoxo**


	5. Escondite Secreto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, la trama de este fic es lo único que me pertenece.**

**Holaa como andann ;) **

**Quiero darles las gracias por todos los favoritos, los alerts y los reviews.. (l) significa muchiiisiimo para mi que les guste mi fic. **

**A mii me esta gustando esto de escribir cdr **

**Pues antes dee todo espero que la hayan pasaadoo enormemente bien en navidad y ahora que empezamos el 2010 nos vienen nuevas oportunidades, nuevas metas, nuevos ficss ooh siiii pero de eso hablamos después…. Jajajaja que se cumplan todos sus deseos y sus metas en este año nuevo.**

**Ahora siii con usteedess (redoble de tambores; D) el 5to capitulo de…: USTEDES SABEN QUE…. XD**

**P.D: lee cambie el nombre al caballo de Bella, no se si se acuerdan pero creo que en el primer capitulo dije que se llamaba Pewee… pues.. ¬¬ tengo razones obvias para cambiarlo así que le pondré uno mejor que les parece Zafiro.. ehh yo creo que esta mejor que el primero : )**

**ENJOY (Y)**

**El capitulo se lo dedico a Kmi Cullen: gracias por tus comentarios y gracias por leer y por mandar reviews… siga su ejemplo chicas;) gracias por tu apoyo kmii **

Capitulo 5: Escondite secreto

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Edward. ¿Por qué?

Pues porque tenía que trabajar en mis deberes como princesa de Volterra.

Supongo que Edward también, los dos teníamos obligaciones en nuestros cargos, aunque no me extrañaría que ya se hubiera ido a Londres.

Ese pensamiento me entristeció de sobre manera, yo no deseaba que se fuera, el era muy buena compañía, no sé por qué me preocupaba tanto por el-Vamos Bella no puedes ser tan tonta, bien que estas enamorada de él- dijo mi molesta conciencia que llevaba diciéndome eso cada minuto que pasaba, yo no quería creer aquello, Yo no PODIA estar enamorada.

Aun no olvidaba la invitación que me hizo Edward de ir a visitarlo, y Alice me recordaba a cada minuto que tenía que ir, pero mi cobardía no me lo permitía.

Alice se había ido a Escocia esta semana y regresaría la siguiente semana, Jasper si había venido a visitarla unas cuantas veces, porque Edward no venia?

Mientras Alice no estaba, las cosas se volvían algo aburridas, no tener con quien hablar era extraño Alice siempre llenaba de alegría esta casa.

El aburrimiento me venció y decidí ir a los establos a ver a Zafiro, mi caballo negro como la noche y tan fuerte como una tormenta, siempre fue mi favorito desde pequeña.

Me puse unos jeans, una camisa manga larga azul y mis botas marrones de equitación y me dirigí a los establos que no estaban muy lejos de la mansión.

Llegue rápidamente a los establos y enseguida procedí a sacar a Zafiro y peinar su pelaje por un rato.

-Hola chico, como estas?- dije mientras acariciaba su suave y oscuro pelo-Quieres pasear un rato?- el caballo relincho con entusiasmo- a veces me impresionaba como podía hablar tranquilamente con él , creo que estaba empezando a volverme loca pues solo era un caballo!-reí para mis adentros y cuando ya le hube puesto las riendas y la silla de montar a Zafiro, lo lleve hacia el campo que tenia para montar a caballo.

Con cuidado me subí a Zafiro y cuando empecé a sentir el viento en mi cara volví a sentirme libre, como cuando estaba con Edward. Un segundo, yo dije eso?-Ai no! esto está muy mal- dije dándome una ligera cachetada-Yo no… definitivamente no me puedo estar enamorando de Edward Cullen, el no me vería de esa manera- ese pensamiento hundió mas mi autoestima de lo que ya estaba.

Porque rayos no dejaba de pensar en él?

Deje de pensar en tonterías y seguí corriendo en mi caballo, tratando de llegar a la tranquilidad que buscaba.

**EdwardPOV**

-Por qué no vas a verla?, tonto- dijo Emmet mientras lanzaba una pelota de futbol americano al aire. Me encontraba en una agonía que jamás podre explicar, no había visto a bella en semanas y realmente la extrañaba pero ella jamás vino a visitarme como lo prometió, aunque como dice Rosalie debía ser yo quien la visitara, Que tal si no le agradaba?- Enserio viejo, tienes que dejar ser el cobarde que aparentas ser e ir a verla, no soporto verte así- dijo Emmet ya aburrido y entro con su pelota al la casa. Estábamos en el jardín buscando algo con que entretenernos, Emmet quería jugar a la pelota pero yo no me sentía con ánimos, me carcomía la ansiedad de ver a Bella.

Pase los días haciendo mi trabajo como príncipe y supongo que Bella también se estaba dedicando a sus deberes, no debería interrumpirla. Mi pregunta era: Ella me estaría pensando al igual que yo a ella?, le agradaría que yo la visitara?

Definitivamente no podría responder a mis propias preguntas.

-Hijo, la única forma de saber si le gustas o no es ir a verla- dijo mi madre mientras se sentaba al lado mío y colocaba su delicada mano en mi hombro.- Vamos, donde está el chico con gran corazón y valiente que es mi hijo?- dijo colocándose enfrente de mí y levantando ligeramente mi cara que estaba mirando al suelo.

-El corazón de tu valiente hijo a sido secuestrado por una hermosa dama, a la cual él no se atreve ir a ver por lo cobarde que es- dije agachando nuevamente la cabeza.

-Edward, porque no vas a caminar un rato y recapacitas- dijo mi madre, quien me dio un abrazo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la casa-Sabes que eres valiente- dijo antes de entrar por la puerta corrediza.

Seguí el consejo de Esme y decidí que caminaría por el bosque, necesitaba pensar un rato.

Me dirigí al pequeño bosque y camine por los alrededores un rato, sabia donde estaba pues no me era desconocido este lugar, a veces cuando era pequeño Emmet y yo jugábamos por estos alrededores. Lo peor de todo es que yo sabía que estaba cerca del terreno de los Swan, Seguramente se podía ver desde aquí.

Encontré el roble donde Emmet, Jasper y yo solíamos jugar cuando veníamos en las vacaciones.

-Aghh! Aquellos tiempos- dije en un suspiro, a pesar de todo puedo decir que tuve una niñez muy buena, jugué mucho con mi hermano y mis amigos, claro todo eso antes de tener que asumir todas las responsabilidades, Me pregunto si Bella también tuvo una niñez agradable?-Edward Cullen por favor deja de pensar en ella!- me dije a mi mismo en voz alta.

Me senté en las gruesas raíces de aquel gran roble y coloque mis manos en mi cara, estaba confundido y sabia el por qué.

Estaba enamorado de Bella y no lo quería admitir, bueno aunque prácticamente lo había admitido me era difícil darme cuenta, nunca me había sentido tan bien. En este momento como deseaba escuchar la voz de Bella.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia escuche la risa más hermosa que puede existir en este universo.

No sabía de dónde provenía aquella hermosa risa pero sabía de quien pertenecía, era muy difícil de olvidar-Que hacia Bella por estos lados? Estaría con alguien?- dije para mí mismo. No pude evitar que me hirviera la sangre, tan solo pensar que Bella podría estar con alguien en estos momentos.

No era bueno espiar a la gente, pero necesitaba al menos saber si estaba sola o acompañada. Con cuidado subí entre las ramas del roble, y mientras subía las risas se alejaban y luego volvían.

Cuando encontré una rama estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarme y alta para poder ver a Bella, me senté en ella y cuando la vi me tranquilice.

-Hermosa como siempre- dije mirándola como bobo, mientras cabalgaba en su caballo negro azabache, Vaya estuve celoso de un caballo todo este tiempo!- ríe a carcajadas por tal pensamiento-. Bella se veía demasiado hermosa para su propio bien, sus cabellos castaños revoloteando en el aire, su sonrisa que era mi favorita, se sentía en el aire la tranquilidad y felicidad que ella emanaba-Simplemente perfecta- dije para mí mismo.

Ella cabalgaba en su caballo recorriendo cada espacio del terreno, me fije en cada uno de sus movimientos, Me encantaba verla feliz. No sé cuánto tiempo me quede viéndola y maravillándome cada vez más de su belleza, solo sé que trate de recostarme en el tronco del árbol pero no me di cuenta y perdí totalmente el equilibrio.

De pronto todo se volvió negro…

**BellaPOV**

El viento en mi cara, el olor de los árboles y las flores… simplemente magnifico. Esa era mi sensación favorita de ir a caballo, no estaba muy alejada de casa pero lo suficiente como para tener mi espacio y que nadie me molestara, Además todos sabían dónde encontrarme si me necesitaban.

La sensación de libertad no tardó en aparecer, por eso cabalgar era una de mis actividades favoritas además de pintar.

La felicidad y tranquilidad que sentía me hizo sentir muchísimo mejor, pero la tranquilidad termino repentinamente cuando escuche que algo pesado cayo de algún árbol.

Oh no! Podría ser algún animal-dije para mí misma

Enseguida me dirigí a donde se había escuchado el estruendoso sonido, Que podía ser?

Amarre a Zafiro en una rama y me fije atrás del roble a ver que se había caído, pero lo que no me imagine nunca era ver a EDWARD desparramando en pasto y con una ligera raya de sangre en la frente- Pero como rayos había llegado aquí?- dije con una exclamación- deje de pensar en eso y enseguida lo arrastre hasta llegar al tronco y poder ayudarlo.

-Ai, no!- exclame cuando vi que esta inconsciente, lo recosté en la hierba y fui en busca mi mochila que llevaba a un costado de la silla de montar de Zafiro, como siempre acostumbro a sufrir accidentes siempre voy preparada con un botiquín de primero auxilios.

Desde hace cuanto tiempo a estado allí y así? Sabrían que esta por acá?- deje de preguntar y me dirigí a auxiliarlo.

El pobre todavía no recobraba a la conciencia cuando llegue, con mucho cuidado le limpie la herida y le coloque un poco de crema cicatrizante para que la herida sanara más rápido. No era muy grave y ya pronto despertaría. Recosté su cabeza en mi regazo y comencé sin querer a acariciar su rostro y su cabello, sus sedosos y cobrizos y desordenados cabellos.

El era tan hermoso tan perfecto, ya no podía dudarlo más yo estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen**(N****/a: pero quien noooo..(l) )** ya era imposible no decirlo, aunque no sé si él siente lo mismo por mí.

Poco a poco Edward fue despertando de su ensoñación y al darse cuenta de que lo está mirando fijamente se estremeció y se aparto rápidamente.

- Bella?...Q-quee me paso..?- dijo tartamudeando y yo solo le sonreí el me devolvió la sonrisa con timidez

-Pues en verdad no lo sé… creo te caíste del árbol-mirando hacia el gran roble- y si que diste un buen golpe! Pero no te preocupes ya te cure la herida, solo te pido que por favor no te la toques por qué se puede infectar, no es muy grave pero…

-Tú me salvaste?- dijo interrumpiéndome y mirándome profundamente con sus orbes verdes me deslumbro abrumadoramente, y más cuando una sonrisa torcida se formo en sus labios.

- ehh eh.. eh.. yo no lo llamaría de esa manera, pero se podría decir que si- dije con nerviosismo mirando hacia las raíces del roble.

El se acerco peligrosamente hacia a mí y tomo mis manos que ahora descansaban en mi regazo y las encerró entre las suyas formando una jaula mientras me miraba intensamente.

-Gracias - dijo mientras depositaba un beso en los nudillos de mis manos.

Yo por supuesto me sonroje como un tomate –No hay de que- le dije con una sonrisa mirando al suelo.

Decidí que era mejor salir de allí e ir a un lugar más tranquilo, asique sin dudarlo me levante y quite todo el polvo de mis pantalones, y en seguida después de esto me fui a buscar a Zafiro.

-Oye a dónde vas?!- dijo Edward mientras se paraba repentinamente a perseguirme, en el camino casi se tropieza y no pude evitar reprimir una risita egocéntrica al ver que el no deseaba que yo me fuera.

-Voy a ir a algún lado…- dije todavía sin mirarlo, pero en el fondo me moría por ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Te importa si te acompaño?, Sabes… estar por aquí sola no es muy seguro, y creo que alguien debería acompañarte y…

-y tu _deberías_ acompañarme… cierto?- dije interrumpiéndolo con una risa picarona y remarcando la palabra "deberías", no puede evitar sonreír al ver que lo había puesto nervioso.

-Ehh… si yo creo...Que si- dijo pasando una mano por su broncíneo pelo.

-Está bien… vamos-dije tratando de no darle importancia al hecho de que _EL_ me había pedido aquello.

Cuando encontré a Zafiro me monte en él y vi que Edward me miraba incrédulo

-Solo un caballo?- dijo con una ceja alzada

-Crees que traería a todos? Como si supiera cuando necesitaría dos caballos en caso de que encontrara a alguien.- dije entre risas- Vamos no seas un bebe y súbete, Zafiro no es tan malo como parece.- dije mientras lo animaba a que subiera.

Cuando finalmente olvido su cobardía y se subió al caballo, solo alcance a decirle un " sujétate" cuando Zafiro salió disparado a gran velocidad, y no hacía falta decirle a donde me tenía que llevar el se conocía el camino de memoria.

-A donde vamos?- pregunto Edward cuando vio que nos habíamos alejado mucho de casa, lo que él no sabía es que estábamos totalmente cerca.

-Ya verás…- dije con una sonrisa

Cuando llegamos le dije que bajara de Zafiro, y cuando yo hice lo mismo lleve a Zafiro a un árbol y lo amarre a este.

-Este es un lugar al que me gusta venir cuando me siento estresada…ven sígueme te lo voy a mostrar- dije tomándolo de la mano con una sonrisa, que de pronto se convirtió en una risilla nerviosa cuando nuestra piel estuvo en contacto.

-Que es esto?-dijo mirando hacia donde lo llevaba, el no podía ver hacia donde lo llevaba por que estaba lleno de arboles. Cuando por fin se había acabado el camino de los árboles y plantas del bosque pudimos ver el hermoso claro que estaba frente a nosotros.

-Este era el lugar donde mi abuelo solía… traerme cuando estaba triste o molesta-dije mirando hacia el lugar. También vengo a hacer otras cosas.-dije mirando a un árbol especifico, el me miro con rostro extrañado como tratando de descubrir que pasaba por mi mente.

Lo lleve al enorme árbol que estaba mirando y señale las escaleras de madera que rodeaban el árbol, lo recorrían en espiral.

-Quieres que suba allí, que no acabas de ver que me caí hace unos minutos?- dijo riéndose

-Si tonto, si lo vi pero no te preocupes esto es seguro, anda.- subió mirándome con cautela, cuando finalmente llego a la parte de arriba solo escuche un "Wow", sabía que le gustaría.

-Tu hiciste esto?-dijo señalando el mirador en el que nos encontrábamos, más bien era como una casa del árbol. El techo era puntiagudo suficiente para que los dos estuviéramos completamente parados, está lleno de lienzos y pinturas por doquier, el piso manchado con gotas secas de pintura. En una esquina había unas mesitas donde todavía se encontraba mi viejo y empolvado juego de té.

-No, me lo regalo mi abuelo cuando cumplí los 5, junto con Zafiro- dije caminando por el lugar, estaba repleto de todos los cuadros que había pintado desde niña.-Lo hizo para que tuviera mi propio espacio, también para que pudiera tener un lugar privado donde inspirarme y poder pintar todo lo que yo quisiera.- le dije con nostalgia, como lo extrañaba.

-El me enseño todo lo que se, nadie sabe que esto existe, ni siquiera Alice.-dije mostrándole una pequeña foto que tenia colgada en la pared donde salíamos Alice y yo jugando al te.

-Tienes mucho talento…Me encantan- dijo impresionado

-Gracias, veras eres la primera persona que traigo además de mi abuelo- dije llevándolo al balconcito de la casa del árbol.**( n/a: esto es un cuento donde todo puede pasar, tal vez las casas del árbol no tengan balcones pero en mi fic si..jajaja esperoo que les este gustando sigan leyendo)**

-Pensé que estábamos lejos de casa!- dijo asombrado al ver que la casa no estaba tan lejos de lo que esperaba, pero si se veía chiquita desde aquí.

- Si, pero de todas maneras nunca se han dado cuenta de que esta aquí, por todos los arboles y esas cosas- dije respirando la fresca brisa de primavera.

-Es hermoso- dijo mirando el paisaje, el hermoso claro que estaba lleno de flores de colores y con el sol iluminando el lugar lo hacía ver mágico.-Tu abuelo fue una gran persona, no logre conocerlo pero mis padres si, y me contaron que fue un gran rey- dije Edward mirándome fijamente, no me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos.

-Sí, era mi mejor amigo, decía que era su princesita- dije limpiando la pequeña lagrima que había salido mis ojos.-Cuando me dijeron que había muerto no quise volver a este lugar durante mucho tiempo, tenía solo 7 años cuando murió. Mis padres habían empezado a ser reyes muchos años atrás por la enfermedad de mi abuelo.

-Lo siento mucho Bella- dijo Edward dándome un fuerte abrazo, en cual toda tristeza del recuerdo se desvaneció.

El resto de la mañana nos la pasamos hablando de nuestras aventuras en la niñez, y de cómo jugábamos con nuestros hermanos y amigos, pues en mi caso yo solo tenía a Alice. Reímos acerca de todas nuestras travesuras, hasta hablamos acerca de nuestros problemas de conseguir el trono y el hecho de tener que casarnos obligatoriamente, fue casi como una pequeña conversación incomoda pues se sentía en el aire.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo después de un largo rato de silencio

-Solo una cosa?-dije mordiendo la manzana que había traído

-Limítate solo a responder-dijo riéndose-Porque lo llamaste Zafiro?- pregunto con voz traviesa, como tratando de reprimir una carcajada- no es de color azul-concluyo.

-Eres muy observador, pero no lo suficiente por lo que veo-dije dando otra mordida a la manzana-No es azul lo sé, pero si fueras en realidad un buen observador te darías cuenta de que en su collar hay un Zafiro incrustado y mi color favorito es el azul. -concluí riéndome- se lo puso mi abuelo cuando me lo regalo.

El solo sonrió con esa sonrisa traviesa que declare como mi favorita-Y cuál es la segunda?-le pregunte.

-La segunda?-respondió

-Se que tienes algo mas para preguntarme, no soy tonta-le dije mirándolo fijamente, lo cual fue un tremendo error, el verdor de sus ojos derritieron los míos como si fueran mantequilla y enseguida había olvidado como respirar.

-Eres increíble, pero si quería preguntarte algo…-dijo nervioso

-anda…dime-dije mirándolo con curiosidad

-Pues quería saber por qué nunca has traído nadie aquí, me refiero… porque a mí?-dijo mirando al suelo.

-Pues por el hecho que no eh encontrado a alguien con el que pueda compartir este maravilloso lugar, y por fin encontré a esa persona-dije mirando al paisaje.

-Confías en mi?-pregunto

-Tanto que me asusta-dije mirándolo fijamente-Ahora me toca preguntarte algo…

-Que cosa?-dijo Edward nervioso, no sé por qué lo estaba. Lo descubriría en este instante.

-Que hacías en ese árbol…?-le pregunte curiosa y enseguida note como se tenso al instante.

**EdwardPOV**

_-Que hacías en ese árbol…?-me pregunto curiosa_

Ahora que le diría? No podría decirle tranquilamente " Bella, te estaba espiando porque creí que estabas con alguien, me puse celoso y quieres saber por qué? POR QUE ESTOY PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI"

No, no, no definitivamente no podía decirle eso, pensaría que estoy loco-Aunque en realidad lo estoy-tenía que inventar algo…

-Este… yo… estaba caminando por el lugar… y escuche unos ruidos y decidí ver qué era lo que pasaba, y pues me caí.-dije levantándome del suelo de madera de aquella tierna casa del árbol.

Ella me miraba fijamente, como si no hubiera creído lo que le acaba de decir. Oh no… eso no era una buena señal.

-Estás seguro de es eso…?- fue preguntándome mientras caminaba alrededor mío-Seguro que no me estabas espiando?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Eh si… se-seguro - dije más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, como era posible de que ella pudiera ocasionar eso en mí.

-Cullen, no soy tonta…Ambos sabemos por qué estabas ahí-dijo resignada y sentándose nuevamente en el suelo.

-Ah sí?-dije mirando al suelo

-No, en realidad no lo sé, estaba tratando de que me dijeras la verdad- dijo poniéndose de pie, yo reí sin ánimos, se habría enterado por ella misma que estoy enamorado de ella?

-No, comprendo…-dije mirándola, y sus ojos solo demostraban que querían saber la verdad.

-Edward, dime la verdad… Por que estabas espiándome?-Pregunto con los brazos cruzados-No puede ser tan malo-dijo después de unos segundos.

Esto no puede continuar así, pase más de tres malditas semanas pensando en ella, intentando idear alguna excusa para tan solo verla por 2 segundos, y ahora que la tengo frente a mi… no quiero decirle la verdad? No puede ser-Cullen, no puedes ser tan idiota-dije en voz tan baja que creo que ni Bella se pudo enterar de que hable.

Tenía que decirle de una vez por todas que la amaba. El problema era si ella me amaba también, no podría soportar un rechazo de su parte. Soy un completo cobarde, Emmet tiene razón.

Una parte de mi solo quiere decirle a Bella toda la verdad y besarla, la otra quiere que salga huyendo como un estúpido cobarde.

Me rindo…

**Bella POV**

Se había quedado callado durante mucho rato, hasta parecieron horas.

Es que acaso no sabía cómo responderme? Para serles sinceras yo no pensaba que él me había estado espiando, solo quería saber cómo era que había llegado el ahí, y use eso como excusa. Nunca sabia como hablarle a Edward, el alteraba todo comportamiento y me ponía nerviosa.

-Maldición!-dijo Edward repentinamente, yo di un respingo al escuchar su voz.

-Sabes qué? Me rindo, me rindo y ya no voy a pelear más conmigo mismo, he soportado toda esta agonía y ya no aguanto más. No puedo mas- concluyo y yo me aterre ante su tono de voz y por la velocidad en la que lo dijo, no entendí ni la mitad de lo que había hablado.

Se estaba desquitando conmigo? Pero que le había hecho yo?!

-Disculpa pero no lo entiendo…

-Te amo-me interrumpió, quede en shock al instante pues no podía creerlo, el acababa de decir que me amaba? Mi boca solo pudo decir un "Ohm…" . Era imposible que él se sintiera de esa forma hacia mi.-Llevo todo este tiempo buscando la forma adecuada para decirte lo que has provocado en mi, desde el momento en que te vi… me perdí en tus ojos, cuando te conocí aquella noche pensé que solo había sido un capricho del momento, pero no resulto ser así… no pude evitar sentirme desesperado para volver a verte. Has puesto todo mi mundo de cabeza desde entonces y cuando fuiste a mi casa… no podría explicarte con palabras todo lo que sentí aquel día.

-El hecho es que… Isabella te amo, y te entenderé si tu no sientes lo mismo, pero no me rendiré.

Si te pierdo…ya no tendría nada que perder. Ahora eres todo lo que me importa, Bella.

Cuando dijo esto una lagrima de felicidad cayo de mis ojos.

Edward Cullen se me estaba declarando y yo no reaccionaba, no sabía como hacerlo ni siquiera sabía que decirle. Me moría de ganas por besarlo y decirle que yo también lo amaba pero era una cobarde.

Me di la vuelta y pude ver de reojo que tenia la cabeza gacha, creía que lo había rechazado.

Fui hasta el balcón y me quede mirando el bello atardecer, di un largo respiro y me limite a decir:

-Cuando era niña… mi abuelo decía que este era el castillo de una princesa, su princesa es decir yo…-dije lentamente, y note como se me fue acercando-Yo creí en ese cuento y desde niña cada vez que venía aquí imaginaba que ese día era el día en que mi "príncipe azul" llegaría a rescatarme, como en los cuentos de hadas… pero sabes, no todos se hacen realidad.- vi como poco a poco se iba acercando-Nunca perdí la esperanza…Yo nunca creí en el amor y nunca lo busque, pero quería conocerlo… y nunca creí conocerlo… -dije mientras me volteaba a encararlo, cuando lo vi su expresión era de tristeza, me acerque a él hasta estar cara a cara y me perdí nuevamente en sus ojos, pero esta vez a propósito. Acaricie su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano y finalmente dije:-Hasta ahora…-dije acercándome más, y él había cambiado su expresión a una de asombro.-No quiero que te rindas Edward, ni que tampoco pelees contigo mismo porque yo también me canse de hacer lo mismo-dije solemnemente con todo el amor que sentía por él.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti- al decir esto último me sonroje , me había declarado por primera a vez a alguien que en verdad amaba, y para ser la primera vez que le decía eso a alguien creo que me fue muy bien.

Al parecer mis palabras habían destruido cualquier muralla entre nosotros, ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo y la verdad no preocupaba en absoluto. Lo siguiente sí que me tomo por sorpresa…

Se acerco lentamente, hasta mí y tomo mi cara entre sus manos y dijo:

-He esperado este momento desde hace mucho…- dijo con voz aterciopelada y con su mirada penetrante poso sus suaves, rosados y muy dulces labios en los míos, y comenzamos en lo que sería el mejor beso de toda mi vida, nuestros labios se movían en total sintonía como si hubiera sido creados para tal actividad. Mis manos se posaron en sus hombros y luego en su cuello hasta llegar al inicio de su cabello, sus suaves y broncíneos cabellos. El poso una mano en mi cabello mientras sus dedos se enredaban entre ellos, su otra mano se dirigió hacia mi cintura y me acerco más a él. Profundizó el beso hasta que nuestros se derritieron entre si y se volvieron uno.

Cuando nos falto el aire nos separamos pero no totalmente, nuestras frentes siguieron juntas.

-Y ese príncipe del que tanto hablas…ya lo encontraste?-dijo Edward mientras bajábamos por las escaleras, me gire y le dije:

-Tal vez…Quien sabe hay un millón de príncipes haya afuera-me dirigió una mirada como si se hubiera ofendido-Pero solo hay uno que me interese-dije rápidamente antes de darle un corto beso y salir corriendo.

-Primera prueba para ser el príncipe, alcanzar a su princesa- dije gritando mientras corría a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba zafiro.

-Eres veloz…Uff!-dijo Edward con sus manos en las rodillas mientras me miraba.

Edward mi pidió que fuera él quien montara a Zafiro-Hombres…-dije rodando los ojos.

Me subí a Zafiro después de Edward, y cuando empezamos nuestro viaje de regreso le dije:

-Cullen, aun no has contestado mi pregunta…Que hacías en ese árbol?-le pregunte

-Que no es obvio? Te estaba espiando, bueno no al principio, pero entonces escuche tu hermosa risa y pensé que estabas con alguien, si no es obvio me puse celoso de tu mascota-dijo mientras señalaba con su mano a Zafiro.

Me reí a carcajadas ante su declaración-Eres un tonto…-dije poniendo mi quijada en su hombro

-Tu tonto favorito-concluyó.

-Declaro mi escondite secreto, como NUESTRO escondite secreto, cada vez que estemos tristes o molestos por algo nos encontraremos en el claro te parece?- le dije cuando llegamos a los establos.

-Como sabremos cuando el otro este triste-pregunto abrazándome por detrás, Zafiro relinchaba él era algo celoso.

-Tranquilo amigo…-le dije a Zafiro mientras cepillaba su pelo-Lo sentiremos y sabremos cuando necesitamos del otro, como en este momento, por lo menos yo.-dije girándome hacia él.

-Yo lo siento más que tu, gracias por compartir esto conmigo, gracias por darme valor-dijo tiernamente-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, en mi triste y gris vida.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de besarme. Este había sido por supuesto el mejor día de mi vida, el más feliz. Hacía años que no me sentía tan contenta, tan vivaz. Sin duda Edward Cullen era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.


	6. Sin Rosas Marchitas

**hola a toodas, mi amiga alee lees manda saludoss**

**QUIERESS MATARMEE LOO SEE, DESAPARECII COMO PORR 10 DIASS :) NOO ME ODIIEEN LES TRAAIGOO UN NUEVOO CAPITULOOO **

**YAA NO ME IRE POR TANTOO TIEMPOO... **

**estee cap se lo dedico a michelwilliams15 y AleJ. y miss amigaas de Luna nueva meyer por todoo el apoyoo y por promocionar este fic**

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo, gracias a ustedes continuoo este fic :)**

**Special thanks to:**

**Klaus**

**Kroana**

**Marce14: gracias por recomendarme como autoras en la pagina de facebook:D**

**EnJoy**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Sin rosas marchitas

**Bella POV**

Ayer había sido el mejor día de mi vida, estaba contenta, extasiada, emocionada y muchas emociones mas todas mezcladas en una.

Dormí plácidamente, recordando el día en que Edward me había declarado su amor, aunque aun no tenía claro que éramos… ese beso lo dijo todo. No hay ni habrá palabras para describir como me siento cuando estoy con Edward, lo único que sí es seguro es que lo amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie, pero me asusta porque no quiero salir lastimada, nunca he entregado mi corazón a nadie y esta vez sentía que por fin era libre.

Quería seguir durmiendo y soñando con mi príncipe favorito-_literalmente-_pensé-Pero pronto tenía que despertar quería dar un paseo por las calles de Volterra, tal vez llevaría a Ed.…

Un pequeño y molesto ruido en mi ventana-tic…tic…tic…-sonaba lejano pero el molesto sonido aumentaba a medida que me iba despertando.

Me senté en el borde de la cama mientras aquel sonido seguía intensificándose, me levante exashusta y molesta-porque me habían levantado-camine por toda la habitación y todavía no sabía de dónde provenía aquel sonido.

Me sobresalté al descubrir que algo pegaba contra la ventana y cuando me acerque a abrirla enseguida una piedrita del tamaño de la mitad de mi meñique cayó en el piso de madera de mi habitación.

-Pero que…?-dije cuando vi que una tras otras caían pequeñas piedras, saque la cabeza por la ventana y una sonrisa tonta se formo en mi cara al ver que nada más ni nada menos estaba Edward Cullen arrojando piedritas a mi ventana desde abajo.

-Bella…hasta que por fin…-susurro Edward dejando caer el puñado de piedras que tenía en la mano

-Intentas ahogarme con piedras, Cullen?-dije riéndome mientras me apoyaba en borde de la ventana.

El sonrió al verme y me miro con aquellos ojos verdes que cada vez me deslumbraban más que antes.

-Disculpe Princesa, pero vengo a invitarla a dar un paseo-dijo mientras hacia una muy marcada reverencia. Negué la cabeza ante su actitud-Iré si dejas de hablarme como lo hacia mi bisabuelo, si?-dije entre risas.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo-Pero agradecería que te arreglaras rápido, nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

Después de haber dicho aquello sonrió de una forma que paralizo todos mis sentidos y me dejo sin aliento.

-No es muy temprano?-pregunte sentía como si fueran las 6 de la mañana.

-Las 9:40 a.m. yo creo que es buen tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Yo también le devolví la sonrisa, me dirigí al baño cuando…

-Quien Andé Ahí?- oí gritar a alguien-Eh? Responda-Oh No! Era Angeliqué, la Cocinera había visto a Edward, sabía que era ella por su mal acento del español. Era regordeta y siempre cargaba su delantal de cocina, tal vez estaba haciendo el desayuno de las 10 por eso escucho a Edward.

Con todo el apuro del mundo corrí a la ventana para decirle a Edward que se escondiera, pero fue muy tarde. A continuación presencié la escena más graciosa que pude haber visto en toda mi existencia: Angeliqué perseguía a Edward con una escoba y le gritaba insultos en francés-Puesto que era francesa-Edward corría como nunca para que ella no le pegara con la escoba, Era demasiado cómico-Bella! Apurate! Bella-gritaba mientras se subía un árbol lejos de Angeliqué. Yo me seguía riendo al ver como Angeliqué le gritaba.

-_Calme-toi __Angeliqué, il est juste un ami(__Calma Angeliqué, el es solo un amigo)_**(N/A: Chicas no sé si está bien dicho en francés, puesto que yo no sé francés…todavía, por lo que acudí al traductor de google y a veces este puede fallar espero que me perdonen si está mal dicho, pero tomen en cuenta que yo no sé francés: D lo traduje del ingles al francés "Calm Down Angeliqué, he is just a friend "GRACIAS POR LA COMPRENSION) **_–_ Le grite a Angeliqué desde mi ventana , y en ese momento Edward y ella subieron la mirada hacia donde estaba y Edward suspiro de cansancio.

-_Oui Madame-_dijo Angeliqué mientras se arreglaba el delantal-_Excuses moi Monsieur__ (Discúlpeme Señor)__-_dijo hacia Edward mientras este solo asentía con la cabeza. Tranquilamente me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha relajante pero rápida no quería hacer esperar a Edward. No podía creer que se haya arriesgado a venir sin avisar, y solo para invitarme a salir-es demasiado bueno para mí-dije para mis adentros. Cuando acabe con mi largo baño me dirigí al armario a buscar algo perfecto para impresionar a Edward, pero no encontraba nada-Donde estaba Alice cuando la necesitaba-pensé.

Busque en mi armario una y otra vez hasta que milagrosamente encontré una nota que me salvaría de un lio.

"_Bella, apuesto a que buscas ropa para impresionar a Edward y tal vez yo no esté ahí contigo para asesorarte por eso te deje este conjunto aprueba de errores, úsalo correctamente."_

_Suerte con mi cuñado! :) _

_Alice _

**P.D:**_ tenemos que hablar de esto cuando llegue ;)me tienes que explicar muchas cosas._

Alice definitivamente veía el futuro o algo por el estilo, y justo lo que me quería poner estaba doblado en uno de los estantes de armario.

Una camisa de color ocre con estampado floreado que se remangaba a los codos, unos Skinny jeans cortos con dobladillo al final y unas balerinas con un pequeño tacón color salmón.** (Conjunto en perfil).**

Me sentía fresca y delicada, este atuendo era perfecto para la primavera, me peine sencillo un recogido como una tortita y adelante unos cuantos pelos desordenados, me coloque un poco de brillo en los labios y maquille mis ojos con color salmón, no puse rubor porque mi piel lo tenia de naturaleza.

Cuando me vi en el espejo supe que estaba lista, tenía una sonrisa que nadie me podía quitar.

Tome mi pequeño monedero y baje las escaleras felizmente, cuando salí por la puerta pude ver a un muy guapo príncipe –en pantalones y oscuros y camisa azul navy-recostado en el árbol donde Angeliqué le estaba persiguiendo. Su cabello desordenado bailaba en la fresca brisa de primavera y su piel blanquecina como el mármol lo hacia irresisteble, solo pensar en el te derretía las piernas.

-Estoy…lista-dije con una sonrisa mientras me dirigía hacia él. Por un momento pensé que se había quedado paralizado por qué no me contesto en un largo tiempo, reí entre dientes al ver que nuevamente lo había puesto nervioso.

-Bella…te-te ves muy linda-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, tartamudeaba como tonto, pero se veía tan bello nervioso.

-Gracias Cullen, pero tienes que mejorar tus cumplidos- pare en seco cuando dije eso con el seño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados, su rostro palideció más de lo que ya era y tenía cara de asustado-Era broma tontito!-le dije mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro y me aleje caminando hacia el portón ,el se quedo pasmado y en la boca una "o" bien marcada.-Oye si no te apuras se nos va a ser tarde-le dije entre risas . Enseguida corrió a mi encuentro y dijo:

-Eres peligrosa lo sabes?-dijo entre risas

-Sí, lo sé-le conteste.

Cuando salimos por el enorme portón vi un flamante volvo plateado estacionado al frente de la mansión. Edward me abrió la puerta muy caballerosamente y cuando el subió a su asiento arranco el auto y este solo soltó un leve ronroneo.

-Es tuyo?-le pregunte

-Sí, lo mande a traer de Inglaterra, por alguna razón planeo quedarme más tiempo-dijo mientras acariciaba mi mano.

-Ah…eso está bien para mí-dije tímidamente-A donde vamos?-le pregunte

-Vamos a dar un paseo…por el parque-dijo con la sonrisa torcida que era solo suya.

-Te divertiste?-le pregunte

-Si te refieres a ser perseguido por una francesa sicópata…Si, no hay nada mejor para un chico que invitar a una chica a salir y terminar colgado de un árbol para no ser azotado con una escoba-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento, pero es muy sobreprotectora-dije avergonzada.

-Bah! No te preocupes, no hay nada mejor que un poco de adrenalina en la mañana.-dijo entusiasmado.

Recorrimos las angostas calles de Volterra y muchos nos saludaban como si fuéramos celebridades, en Volterra lo éramos prácticamente. Pero yo no me sentía como una, encontré algunos paparazzi escondidos en callejones para tomar fotos, pero gracias al cielo los vidrios del volvo eran polarizados.

Sin más preámbulos llegamos al parque regional, amaba este parque pero la última vez que vine fue a los 12 años, porque a esa edad empezaban las temidas "entrenamientos de princesa".

Seguía hermoso como siempre, los arboles verdes y casi perfectos al igual que el pasto, las flores blancas, moradas, rosadas, amarillas. Todo era colorido y lleno de paz, habían niños jugando en los juegos, columpios. Y en medio de todo el parque había una fuente y al final del parque como siempre el lago con patitos y animales silvestres, los pájaros cantando esta era una imagen que no quería olvidar jamás.

-Gracias por traerme aquí Edward, es uno de mis lugares favoritos-le dije mientras lo abrazaba, no tenía claro que éramos pero de todas maneras sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de él, además ya tenía claro que el me amaba tanto como yo a él.

-De nada…Supuse que tenias mucho tiempo de no venir por acá-dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el borde de la fuente donde flotaban pequeñas orquídeas blancas.

-Sí, hace rato que no paso por aquí –susurre y luego suspire.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, sin decir ni una sola palabra nuestras miradas se conectaban y se sentía el amor en aire, el silencio no era para nada incomodo en realidad era como una paz que existía entre los dos.

Después de dar un largo respiro al aire fresco, comenzamos a caminar por el parque.

Edward y yo hablamos un largo rato de cosas tradicionales y otras de _suma_ importancia como la fiesta para la "noble juventud" que había el sábado, del congreso por supuesto.

-No tengo ni un poco de ganas de ir, pero mi mama me obligo- dije un poco enfadada al recordar aquella discusión con mi mama el domingo pasado.

-No te preocupes, apenas comienza la semana y en esa fiesta la pasaras todo el tiempo conmigo.

-Nada me agradaría más que eso-dije acercándome más a él. Sentía una gran necesidad de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, pero no quería parecer una desesperada, quería disfrutar cada segundo junto a él.

Decidimos seguir caminando por el enorme parque, y mientras caminábamos veíamos el bello paisaje único que solo Volterra poseía.

Los niños jugaban por doquier, y una en especial me llamo la atención. Una niña de más o menos unos 7 años jugaba con otro niño de su edad en los surraderos. Ella gritaba y reía de felicidad junto al niño, Su cabello castaño claro ondeaba en el aire y su piel olivácea brillaba con el sol, el niño también reía a carcajadas junto a ella y tenía sus facciones parecidos a los de la niña-tal vez eran hermanos-pensé- no sé cómo no se cansaban, subían y bajaban una y otra y otra vez, hasta que en una de esas la niña se cayó.

-Oh!-exclame y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí a su encuentro, cuando llegue tome a la niña en brazos y el otro niño se puso de rodillas a mi lado. Voltee a ver a Edward pero no lo encontré, al final me di cuenta que estaba junto a mi mirando a la pequeña.

-Hola, pequeña te caíste, te encuentras bien?-le dije tiernamente.

-Hola-dijo con voz seca-Si estoy bien, pero me duele la rodilla-dijo con la voz más clara mientras me miraba con los ojos tan verdes como los de Edward.

-Auch! Eva sí que te diste un buen golpe-Exclamo el niño a mi lado.

Le salía un poco de sangre de la rodilla por el raspón, pero no era serio.

-Le sale sangre!? No quiero ver Nick- dijo la niña asustada

Edward enseguida tomo a Eva-como supuse que se llamaba-y la sentó en una de las bancas. Evan y yo los seguimos.

-Listo pequeña, una curita lo sana todo, pero me temo que no podrás jugar por un rato si quieres que se cure-dijo Edward con ternura mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Gracias por ayudarme Bella y Edward- dijo la niña mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-Sabes quienes somos?-Pregunte mientras nos señalaba a Edward y a mí con la mano.

-Todos saben quiénes son, Son príncipes!- dijo riendo, Por supuesto que saben quién soy yo –soy la princesa de su país-y de seguro saben de Edward por los periódicos.

-Me llamo Evangeline** (niña en perfil)** y el es mi hermano gemelo Nicholas, pero prefiere que lo llamemos Nick -dijo la niña mientras tomaba a su hermano de la mano.

Edward y yo nos miramos en un segundo-Quieren unos helados niños?-dijo Edward rápidamente mientras tomaba a Evangeline de la mano y yo la de Andrew. Me sentía algo maternal, por supuesto como toda niña mi sueño es convertirme en madre, por eso cree una fundación en Volterra para niños huérfanos, no era un orfanato, era un centro de diversión donde les enseñaban de manera divertida la educación necesaria para salir adelante y cada semana los visitaba para ver cómo iban las cosas y que les faltaba, los niños tocaban siempre lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-Que sabor de helado quieren?- les pregunte a los dos cuando llegamos con el señor del helado, era el mismo señor que cuando era niña solo que más viejo.

-Fresa-dijo Evangeline-Chocolate-dijo Nick

-Pues fresa y chocolate serán-dijo Edward al heladero-4 por favor-dijo finalmente.

Cuando el señor nos dio los helados fuimos y nos sentamos en las bancas, Edward luego Evangeline, Nicholas y finalmente yo.

-Que hacen en el parque solos niños?-le pregunte mientras comía mi helado

-No estamos solos-dijo Nicholas-Mi mama está por allá-dijo Evangeline señalando a los juegos donde se encontraba una señora no más de 30 años preparando unos sándwiches.

-Estamos de día de campo, solo que sin el campo-dijo Evangeline con una sonrisa-Mama nos dijo que jugáramos, pero me caí-dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Ah, no te preocupes, al menos no fue nada grave-dijo Edward mientras acariciaba el cabello de Evangeline. Parecía todo un padre-Pero que ocurrencias Isabella!-exclame para mis adentros.

-Saben, yo también suelo caerme, y mucho sino pregúntenle a él-dije señalando con la cabeza a Edward.

Todos reímos ante mi confesión, incluso Edward no podía dejar de reír.

-Eva? Nicholas?-gritaba una señora-Ahí están-dijo acercándose a nosotros-Eva… cuantas veces les he dicho que no hablen con extraños-dijo la señora

-Pero mami ellos no son extraños-le dijo Nicholas a su mama señalando hacia nosotros.

La señora frunció el seño y cuando subió la mirada y enseguida hizo una reverencia-Como odiaba que hicieran eso, yo no era superiores a ellos-En cierto modo si -pero yo era igual que ellos.

-Disculpe su alteza-se disculpo-Espero que estos traviesos no los hayan molestado-dijo con una humilde sonrisa la madre de los chicos.

-Para nada, nos divertimos con ellos, hasta luego niños-dijo Edward mientras les daba un abrazo a cada uno.

-Disculpe, Señora pero creo que les dimos el postre primero antes del almuerzo-dije mientras miraba a los niños.-No teníamos ni idea de que iban a comer-concluí.

-Ah, de eso no hay problema solo tenemos unos sándwiches para nuestro día de campo, Me llamo Alison Wright, Pero me temo que tenemos que irnos antes de que los bichos se coman nuestra comida-dijo educadamente-Despídanse niños-les dijo a los chicos.

-Adiós Edward, Adiós Bella-dijeron mientras nos daban un abrazo, pero Evangeline nos junto a los dos y dijo:

-Se ven muy lindos juntos-dijo en susurro mientras sonreía y se alejaba corriendo hasta el encuentro de su mama, quien tomo de la mano a sus dos hijos.

Edward me dio una mirada picarona y dijo: -Yo creo que Eva tiene razón…-dijo mientras me abrazaba-Bella tal esto ha ido demasiado rápido, pero yo sí creo en el amor a primera vista, y tal vez mucha gente no lo vea de esa forma pero yo si.-dijo con una sonrisa timida-Bella, quieres ser mi novia? Oficialmente-dijo mientras me miraba profundamente, era como si él hubiera leído mi mente. Era tan caballeroso, tan hermoso, tan…tan…EDWARD.

-Sí, Edward quiero ser tu novia-dije con todo el amor que sentía por él, en ese momento me tomo en sus brazos y me beso apasionadamente, yo le correspondí en cuestión de segundos, él daba vueltas conmigo en sus brazos. De seguro muchos nos miraban extrañados pero no me importo, quería que todo el mundo se enterara de nuestro inmenso amor.

Caminamos el resto de la mañana por el parque, hacía algo de calor asique decidimos comprar unos refrescos. Cuando los compramos seguimos caminando y conversando, en ocasiones yo lo besaba y el también a mí, no podía resistirlo** (quien no :') espero que lo estén disfrutando) **era demasiado tentador.

-Ya es medio día, no quieres ir a almozar, cariño-me dijo Edward mientras nos sentábamos en los columpios, parecíamos 2 niños pequeños pero a quien le importaba lo que pensaran los demás.

-Quisiera quedarme más tiempo, pero en realidad tengo mucha hambre-dije tomándolo de la mano, nos levantamos de los columpios y caminamos hacia el auto.

Mi torpeza se hizo presente cuando tropecé contra algo o alguien, cuando subí la mirada instintivamente me arrepentí de haberlo hecho…O tal vez no.

-Fíjate por donde caminas estúpida-dijo Tanya enojada, pero cuando me vio su semblante cambio a uno de pura malicia.

-Vaya, vaya…pero mira a quien tenemos por aquí… a la tontita de Isabella y al hermoso de Edward. Hablando de ti, que haces desperdiciando tu valioso tiempo con esta idiota, es necesario que hagas actos de caridad para divertirte, sabes que siempre puedes venir conmigo.-dijo la muy bruja esa.

-No Tanya te equivocas, Hoy la he pasado como nunca junto a mi _novia_, y para ser sinceros no creo que a nadie le guste pasar tiempo contigo-dijo Edward muy seguro de sí mismo, me encanto la forma en que remarco la palabra novia.

-Como digas, eres tu el que pierde su tiempo con esta tonta-dijo Tanya, y les doy un consejo a los dos, más vale que no estén tan seguros de sí mismos -mientras caminaba lejos de nosotros-Ya veremos quien ríe de ultimo-y cuando dijo eso, me aterro en parte pero no dejaría que arruinara el buen momento que tenia con mi príncipe azul favorito.

Sin esperar a Edward la seguí, y cuando toque su hombro bruscamente ella giro y se puso de brazos cruzados. Y sin pensarlo dos veces le arroje todo el refresco rojo encima, su "hermosa camisa blanca" quedo rosada con la bebida que le regué- Y yo te doy consejo querida…Búscate ropa seca, ni creas que te vas a meter conmigo, no te tengo miedo, ahora si veremos quién ríe mejor-dije alejándome victoriosa al ver que se había quedado callada, asombrada de que yo le había hecho eso, pero ella no sabía quién era Isabella Marie Swan.

-Zorra…me las vas pagar por esto-grito Tanya pero yo no voltee de nuevo, tome a Edward de la mano, y él con su sonrisa de asombro me llevo hacia el auto.

**Narradora POV**

Edward estaba asombrado por la actitud de Bella, no porque le molestara, si no porque no entendía como era que esta chica siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa, debía admitir que fue muy valiente al hacer eso. Tanya no era una rival fácil, y tenía muy mala fama en la alta sociedad de "busca- problemas" y de "quita -novios" o por lo menos eso decía todos los integrantes del congreso.

Estaba contento de por fin sus sentimientos hacia Bella salieron a relucir, sabía que para el otro día todo el mundo se enteraría de su relación, gracias a los periódicos y noticias, pero esta vez no le incomodaría de ninguna manera.

Tanya furiosa como estaba, decidió que su plan no podía esperar más, James y ella ya tenían planeado que hacer para separar a esos dos bastardos y poder conseguir el trono que tanto deseaban.

-Edward Cullen será mío-dijo para sus adentros.

Todo el odio y los celos que sentía hacia Bella saldrían a relucir en el plan maléfico que tenían para ella. Ella misma se prometió que lastimaría a cada una de las personas que más le importaban, y su primera víctima seria, Mary Alice Brandon.

Haci con una sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigió hacia el auto donde su chofer tenía la puerta abierta para ella. Sin ni siquiera darle las gracias cerró la puerta bruscamente y le pidió que la llevara a casa. Este trabajo era especialidad de su hermana mayor Catherine, ella sabría que hacer para lastimar a las tontas amigas de Isabella.

-Por que quien sabe…Tal vez Rosalie Hale sufra un poco también-dijo en voz baja.

Ella se aseguro a si misma que Isabella Swan no sería la que riera al final, ella se encargaría que al final llorara a mares a su querido "amado".

* * *

**Esperoo que les haya gustado,les deje inconcluso sobre lo que va a hacer Tanya, muy prontoo lo sabran....QUE BUENO QUE YO SI SEE JIJIJIJI**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO REGREESAA ALICE ES MI UNICA PISTAA:)**

**nuevamentee les quieroo agradecirr a toodas por leer y sii quiereen que les dedique el cap:**

**LO UNIICOO QUE TIENES QUE HACERR ESS HACERR CLIC EN EL BOOOTONN VERRRDEEE DE ABAJOOO**

**SII ESEE QUE VEES AHII **

**HAS CLIC Y DEJAAME UN LIINDOO REVIEW3**

**GRACIIAS A TOODAS**

**xoxo EbyCullen'**


	7. Ese es tu grandioso plan?

**Holaaa mis niñas lectoras comoo están esperoo que bien;)**

**Buenooo pues como muchas notaron: 3 tuveee unos errores tremendos en el cap anterior donde cambiaba los nombres de los niños, en este caso (Nicholas). Lo que paso fue que tuve un millón de nombres en la cabeza y la verdad es que cuando estaba editando el cap se me paso por completo ese error. Bueno el hermanito de Evangeline es Nicholas, no Andrew ni Evan ni otro nombre XD lo siento jajajaja.**

**Les tengo noticias este cap es muy importante por que el plan de Tanya saldraa a relucir un poquito, y tenemos otra cómplice de ella, ohh siii saben quién es? Claro que lo saben, y si no lo sabes…lo averiguaras en este capítulo.**

**Chicas les agradezco todos sus reviews , alerts, favorites, en verdad es muy especial para mi todos sus comentarios, y animensee a hacerse cuentas pliss y si les puedo contestar lo reviews. Graciiass las quiero.**

**ANUNCIOS PUBLICITARIO DE EBY;)**

**Síganme en twitter;) salee en el perfil **

**visiten los vestuarios espero que les gusten**

**sugerencias,quejas,elogios,felicitaciones,patadas,golpes, lo que sea será aceptado en sus reviews ;) solo hago esto por diversión y por ustedes que son lo máximo.**

**Finalmente aprovecho para dedicar este cap a mis amigas de luna nueva Meyer que son lo mejor de este planeta. LAS QUIERO CHICAS**

**Ahora si el capitulo: D**

**EnJoy**

Capitulo 7: Ese es tu grandioso plan?

**Tanya POV**

Cuando el auto se detuvo en casa, espere a que el chofer me abriera la puerta y sin ni siquiera dar las gracias corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el interior de la casa y así poder buscar a mí hermana.

El chofer susurro algo como: "bruja, arpía" pero yo no le preste atención, esta celoso de que tengo una vida perfecta que él no tiene. Salvo por Isabella, el no tenia que lidiar con una estúpida como ella.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Tanya-dijo una de las mucamas, la mire con desprecio quien se creía para hablarme.

-Limítate a hacer tu trabajo, o yo misma te despido, mucama metiche- mientras decía esto, ella bajo la cabeza y se fue hacia la cocina.

Recorrí todos los salones de la planta baja pero ni un solo rastro de Catherine.

-Leonard, donde esta mi hermana?- pregunte al viejo mayordomo, el me miro incrédulo y yo le regrese una mirada envenenada.

-En su habitación, supongo- dijo el muy sabelotodo del mayordomo, como no lo pensé.

**(N/A Ayy Tanya tu siempre de bruta: D) ** subí las escaleras con cuidado de no dañar mis nuevos "Jimmy Choo", estaban tan hermosos, pero solo los usaría esta vez mañana los desecharía y me compraría unos nuevos. ¡Si no para que rayos tengo tanto dinero!

Cuando llegue al cuarto de Catherine me tire en su cama boca abajo, y ella repentinamente se levanto arrojando una revista al piso.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi cuarto sin avisar!-grito mi hermana histérica.

-Ay! No molestes, necesito de tu ayuda-le dije mientras me daba la vuelta boca arriba.

-Problemas con Swan eh!-dijo mientras se sentaba en su peinadora para peinar su pelirroja cabellera.

-Sí, cada día esa idiota me hace la vida más imposible, y además me quiere quitar todo lo que he soñado.-dije frustrada

-Tanya, Sabes que Edward Cullen nunca te ha prestado atención y que jamás lo hará, deja al muchacho en paz-dijo mi hermana.-Ni siquiera te gusta enserio-culmino.

-Cath… eres de gran ayuda, sabes?-dije mientras la fulminaba con la mirada-Si Edward fuera mío, imagina lo que diría todo el mundo y Jessica ,Lauren estarían tan celosas de mi, y si además tuviera el trono desterraría a la estúpida de Isabella Swan.-suspire al decir esto, esa podría ser mi vida perfecta, pero todo se arruinaba por culpa de esa idiota.

-Tanya, tú misma te la buscas por tu falta de inteligencia, además en que quieres que te ayude?-pregunto Catherine mientras seguía peinándose.

-Ok…Tengo un plan perfecto para separar a eso dos, y destruir a la "pobrecita de Bella" además de que el conde James me ayudara, el quiere el trono de Edward tanto como yo quiero el de Isabella. Pero para destruir a Isabella tengo que matar todo lo que más le importa, eso implica su mejor amiga.-dije con una sonrisa malvada.

-Alice Brandon…-susurro mi hermana-esa déjamela a mi…-dijo Catherine girándose bruscamente para encararme, yo sabía el por qué de su reacción, siempre había estado enamorada del príncipe Hale, pero el por supuesto nunca la quiso, y eso hizo que ella odiaría a Alice ahora que a él le interesaba ella.-Y cuál es tu plan para separar a esos dos y conseguir el trono, pues yo sé exactamente qué hacer para hacer sufrir a la duendecilla jajaja!-rio mi hermana, me encantaba su lado malévolo, si no de donde lo habré heredado!

-Algo tan fácil como hacer que ELLOS MISMOS se separen-dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Vaya eso suena peligroso, y como harás eso hermanita?-pregunto Cath.

-Recuerdas que papá nos obligaba a leer toda la constitución y las leyes reales?-Como lo iba a olvidar si eso era prácticamente una ley de que todos los condes y condesas debían leer las constituciones enteras, para estar preparadas. Obviamente los príncipes no tenían la obligación de hacer esto, todo se lo hacían. Una razón más para odiar a Isabella.

-Si claro que recuerdo, pero eso a que viene-pregunto con ingenuidad.

-Digamos que encontré algo interesante, que me serviría de gran ayuda a mí y a James Vulturi, y que arruinaría por completo a Isabella y me daría a Edward.

-Oh! Eso se oye a que estas muy preparada, y como para cuando crees que lo vas hacer?

-Lo más pronto posible-dije entusiasmada

-No, no, no deberías esperar un poco-dijo Catherine, no entendía el por qué esperar, en cuanto antes mejor pero de todas maneras la deje continuar-Quizás este es un buen momento para que te pague por todas las que te ha hecho-dijo Catherine y me estaba gustando lo que estaba diciendo-Véngate de ella de una vez por todas, y que sufra lentamente hasta que ya no le quede nada- culmino.

-Tienes toda la razón, ves? por eso me encanta que seas mi hermana!-dije abrazándola

-Sí, Sí ahora vete tienes que preparar lo que tienes que hacer para la fiesta de mañana cuanto antes-dijo mi maravillosa e inteligente hermana mayor.-Oye Tanya la camisa MANCHADA QUE TRAES PUESTA ES MIA?-grito histérica mi hermana, pensé por completo que no se daría cuenta-MAS VALE QUE TE LA QUITES AHORA MISMO O TE MATARE.

-Ok como tu digas, Gracias Cat-le conteste y cerré la puerta-Pobre de ti Isabelita-murmure para mis adentros-esto apenas comienza-reí.

**Bella POV**

Después de subirnos al auto Edward me miro fijamente y dijo:

-Wao! Eso sí que fue divertido Bells, tengo que admitir que fue algo raro-viniendo de ti, porque normalmente no eres así.-pero por eso me encantas, simpre me sorprendes-dijo mientras ponía un dedo en mi barbilla y me regalaba un dulce beso lleno de cariño de la manera en que solo él podía hacerlo.

-Mmm… gracias-dije cuando nos separamos-pero no del todo-solo para juntar nuestras frentes -Adonde quieres ir ahora?-le pregunte mientras oía el ronroneo del motor del auto, y sinceramente no quería alejarme de él, entre más tiempo pasáramos juntos mejor.

-Podemos ir a mi casa a almorzar, y pasar un rato con mi familia, sólo si quieres…-dijo con ternura y una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa apareció en sus labios.

-Claro, será divertido además hace rato que no veo a Emmet-dije entre carcajadas y el también rió. El resto del camino de regreso a casa fue lleno de risas y de conversaciones demasiado triviales para mi costumbre, seguía sin entender como era que con Edward siempre podía ser yo misma y sin ningún temor.

Pero eso no evitaba el nerviosismo que llevaba conmigo en ese preciso instante.

-Y si no les caigo bien?-pregunte de repente

-Como?-dijo él con el seño fruncido

- Y si no les caigo bien a tu familia como tu novia?-le aclare aterrada.

-Bella, ellos te adoraran en especial mi madre, ella sabe acerca de todo, de nosotros. No te preocupes , eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi existencia, lo único que tienes que hacer es tratar de no hacer nada "gracioso" de lo que Emmet se quiera burlar y todo saldrá bien, aunque a mí me encantas de esa forma.-dijo mi hermoso príncipe con una sonrisa torcida, y yo me sonroje por inercia, amaba que me hiciera sentir especial como si fuera algo de gran valor para él y eso me había tranquilizado. Pero sabía muy bien que sería imposible no hacer algo "gracioso" de lo que Emmet se pueda burlar.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Cullen, los odiosos nervios regresaron, pero cuando Edward me abrió la puerta del auto y tomo mi mano sentí que todo tenía sentido y que todo estaba en su lugar correcto.

-Lista?-dijo cuando estábamos en el umbral de la puerta y los mayordomos esperaban a que Edward diera la orden de abrir la puerta.

-Creo…-dije mientras mordía mi labio inferior

El soltó una risilla tierna y luego me dio un corto beso en los labios, me dejo pasar primero cuando se abrieron las puertas. Al entrar pude apreciar mejor la decoración de la mansión, era clásica pero a la vez moderna y acogedora.

-Tu casa es muy linda sabes?- le dije mientras lo tomaba por el brazo.-No sé por qué no lo había notado cuando vine la vez anterior.-El me sonrió y me miro fijamente antes de preguntar:

-Estabas distraída por algo en ese momento?-dijo mientras me acercaba mas a el

-Mmm…quien sabe, tal vez había visto algo o a alguien que me haya deslumbrado-musite en su oído lentamente mientras sentía como se estremecía, me encantaba saber que yo era la razón por la cual él se ponía nervioso.

El sin dudarlo un segundo más, me apretó contra él y me beso apasionadamente, me olvide de todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Enseguida le correspondí el beso y mientras me sumía en un mundo de fantasía pensaba que había hecho de bueno para merecer a alguien así, amaba tanto a Edward. No me importo que me quedara sin aire, me había perdido en el sabor a miel de los labios de mi príncipe.

De pronto alguien carraspeó y cuando voltee a ver quién era casi me vuelvo un pimentón de lo roja que me puse.

-Hola madre…-dijo Edward con los dientes apretados, estaba un poco enfadado por la interrupción-igual yo-pensé.

-Ayy! Como lo siento, pero escuche la puerta cerrarse y quise ver quien era…-dijo la .

-No te preocupes mama-dijo mi Edward- Mama, esta es _mi hermosa_ Bella -dijo Edward con una orgullosa sonrisa, cuando lo voltee a mirar tenía los ojos llenos de devoción hacia mí.

-Mucho gusto -dije haciendo una leve reverencia, ya que seguía siendo la reina y le debía respeto.

-Querida, llamame Esme es un honor que por fin Edward te presente como su novia, no sabes cuánto tiempo me lleva hablando de ti.

-Espero que cosas buenas-dije en son de broma, y los dos soltaron algunas risas.

-Obvio que si-dijo Edward en un susurro que estoy segura que solo yo pude escuchar lo que me dijo.

Esme me dio un abrazo que me hizo sentir como en casa, me hizo recordar como solía tratarme mi madre cuando no tenía todas estas responsabilidades. Me dio un beso en la mejilla de manera maternal.

-Chicos acompáñenme al jardín ahí están los chicos, bueno solo Emmet y Rose…Jasper está hablando con Alice en su habitación.-dijo rodando sus ojos-Quien diría que todos mis hijos estarían enamorados…cierto Bella.-se dirigió a mí, y yo agache mi cabeza por el tonto sonrojo que se pinto en mis mejillas.

-Tranquila, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que haces dichoso a mi hijo y espero que sea igual para contigo.

Le regale una sonrisa a los dos, y Esme tomo nuestras manos-que estaban juntas-para llevarnos al hermoso jardín.

En él se encontraban Emmet y Rose comiendo helado-más bien Rose-Por que Emmet estaba embarrado de helado por toda la cara. No pude evitar reír al ver la siguiente escena: Rosalie limpiando a Emmet con una servilleta y cada vez que limpiaba Emmet tomaba un pedazo más grande de pastel para tragárselo. Rose frustrada dejo la servilleta en la mesa y se cruzo de brazos.

-Chicos, tenemos visita-dijo alegremente Esme, me impresionaba la energía que tenia la madre de Edward, me recordaba a Alice.-Cariño, por favor límpiate el rostro o si no…no tendrás postre por dos meses-dijo Esme tomando su papel de madre.

-Y te quedaras sin otras cosas también…-dijo Rosalie muy molesta, y en ese momento Emmet entendió a que se refería y enseguida empezó a limpiarse la cara a velocidad inhumana.

Rosalie beso a Emmet cuando este estuvo completamente limpio y luego se dirigió hacia mí.

-Bella, que gusto verte de nuevo-dijo mientras me abrazaba-Tienes que pasar por acá más seguido, y dile eso también a Alice, aunque solo quiera ver a mi hermano.-dijo entre risas para luego saludar a Edward.

-Pero miren quienes son! Bells y Eddie, mis dos tortolitos preferidos-dijo abrazándonos a los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras nos alzaba por los aires, me estaba apretujando y a Edward también, ya casi sentía que me estaba asfixiando.

-Em...Emmet…Deja de…aplas..tar…a…mi…chi...ca-dijo Edward con la voz que le quedaba, me encanto cuando dijo "mi chica". Justo en ese momento Emmet nos dejo caer al suelo.

Edward se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme y lo único que pude decir fue un "gracias" y un "gusto en verlos a ustedes también".

El padre de Edward y Jasper bajaron unos minutos después y también me presente a él, aunque obviamente me conociera, ahora era la novia de su hijo y quería que todo saliera lo más normal posible.

Luego almorzamos y la pasamos excelente, la familia de Edward era muy divertida, era muy normal, no había manera de sentirse incomodo junto a ellos pues siempre querían tu bien estar. Ya puedo ver de dónde Edward saco esos rasgos.

Emmet como siempre y sus bromas, Jasper aun siendo tan tímido como es, aporto chistes y ayudo a Emmet a burlarse de Edward y de mi. Sentía como si ellos dos fueran los hermanos mayores que nunca tuve, Hasta amenazaron a Edward con que si me lastimaba, su vida terminaría en ese instante. Pero yo sabía que mi Ed jamás sería capaz de eso, el me amaba demasiado por más que me costara creerlo.

Después de un día maravilloso, una tarde fabulosa y un atardecer junto a mi hermoso novio, decidí que lo mejor era que me fuera a mi casa. Por supuesto Edward se ofreció a llevarme como el caballero que es, me despedí de Esme, Carlisle y de los chicos.

-La pasé en realidad muy bien con ustedes-dije mientras abrazaba a Esme-Gracias por aceptarme en su familia.

-Ay! Bella no hay nada que agradecer, siempre vas a ser parte de esta familia, no dudes en venir cuando quieras, y hablo en serio.-dijo Esme con una sonrisa maternal.

-Dile a tus padres que también están invitados-dijo Carlisle-Hace rato que no hablo con tu padre Bella, diles que vengan el domingo a cenar, sería magnífico tenerlos presentes en nuestra casa.-concluyo.

-Claro, no dudare en comunicárselos-conteste

Edward abrió la puerta de auto-como siempre tan caballeroso-y luego arranco el auto, y cuando llegamos a mi casa, aparco el auto en la entrada y yo me limite a mirarlo por un momento.

-Edward, gracias por este maravilloso día, me divertí como nunca-le dije mientras lo miraba con todo el amor que sentía por él.

-No agradezcas nada, te mereces esto y mucho mas, te extrañare.-dijo mientras me daba un casto beso en los labios.

-Yo te extrañare más que tu a mí, ya lo veras-le dije coquetamente, el me sonrió.

-Mañana pasare por ti a eso de la 7:30 p.m. para ir a la fiesta, te parece?-me pregunto cuando baje del auto y el detenía la puerta con una sola mano.

-Me parece perfecto, así le daré tiempo al pequeño monstruo de que me torture.-susurre

Lo abrase una vez mas y me dirigí a la puerta ya que el portero me tenia las puertas abiertas para poder entrar. Justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras del umbral de la puerta dijo:

-Bella?

-Si?-conteste

-Te amo-musito, y no pude evitar que una risilla tonta saliera de mis labios.

-Yo también…-susurre mientras me volteaba, y él me regalo su bella sonrisa y yo le regale un beso en el aire.

Contenta como me encontraba me fui a mi habitación para poder asearme y ponerme ropa cómoda para dormir, eran como las 8:40 p.m. pero me encontraba exhausta y necesitaba descansar si quería soportar la energía de la pequeña escocesa, me atacaría tan pronto como llegara, porque todo aparecería en los periódicos, y lo más seguro que en primera plana.

Hice de mi cabello una suave trenza y me acosté en las finas sabanas de hilo egipcio que tanto me gustaban, eran lo más suave y cómodo que podía existir, 3,000000 de hilos valían la pena. Coloque mi cabeza en las almohadas -aromatizadas con fresias-de plumas, y en menos de 5 minutos caí en los brazos de Morfeo que me recibieron sin ningún inconveniente.

Pero antes quise dar gracias por todo lo que Dios me ha dado, todo lo que tengo ah sido una bendición, y no me arrepiento de nada. En especial Edward, el es lo mejor que me ha pasado, Mañana seria un día muy interesante…

_A la mañana siguiente, después de que Bella y EbyCullen durmieron un rato…_

-_BUENOS DIASSSSSSSSSSSSSS_, DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA-canturreo algo o a_lguien_ mientras saltaba en mi cama, solo una persona podía entrar a mi cuarto sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta,_** Alice.**_

Murmuré cosas sin sentido, y coloque una almohada en mi cabeza con la intención de disminuir los grititos.

-Sabes que no me detendré hasta que te levantes, tienes que explicarme muchas cosas señorita.-dijo con tono enfadado.

En ese momento me rendí y me puse boca arriba para poder hablar con ella, mejor tarde que nunca. Me quite la almohada de la cara y le di una mirada furiosa.

-Que quieres, Alls?-le pregunte con voz pastosa pero se notaba mi mal humor, cómo siempre digo: odio que me despierten.

-Uyy! Pero que humores, mejor no hubiera regresado…-dijo sarcásticamente.

-No seas ridícula Ali, claro que estoy contenta de que hayas regresado-dije dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta que la gente lo diga-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo rodee los ojos ante su comentario tan egocéntrico, pero sabía que ella lo decía en broma.

-Ahora sí, tienes que explicarme esto-dijo señalando un periódico y tres revistas, le pedí con la mano que me las pasara y enseguida mi sonrojo se hizo presente cuando mire la primera plana del "Europe Times".

"_Isabella Swan se ha unido a los "Cisnes "para viajar al túnel del amor"-_decía en grande en la primera plana junto con una foto que claramente mostraba a Edward y a mi besándonos. Sonreí al recordar aquel beso también solté unas risitas al ver como se burlaban de mi apellido, otros abrían demandado al periódico pero yo no pues tenía un gran sentido del humor.

El artículo del periódico decía: "_La princesa de Volterra Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer y el príncipe de Inglaterra Edward Anthony Cullen Mansen fueron vistos dando un paseo romántico en el parque nacional de Volterra, donde las fotos dicen más que mil palabras. ¿El Congreso estará de acuerdo con esta relación? Lo sabremos en la fiesta Juvenil del Congreso Monárquico Mundial este noche a las 7:30p.m. Donde podrán apreciar la alfombra azul en el canal A! entertainment televisión."_

-Oh! Y ni creas que eso es todo…Mira-dijo Alice con el control en mano y encendiendo la televisión, En la pantalla se veía que estaban dando A! News y los reporteros comenzaron a hablar:

"_Hola Soy Gianna Rasims-_dijo una chica alta con buen estilo de ropa y demasiado bronceada para mi gusto -_Y yo Richard Secrets esto es A!News,hoy les traemos en exclusiva todo acerca de los rumores de que los príncipes más codiciados del momento están saliendo juntos, aquí les traemos las fotos y muchos más, Gina qué opinas acerca de esto?-_Dijoun chico alto de cabello claro y de tez blanquecina, Este era el programa favorito de Alice-que irónico ella era una celebridad y le gustaba ver acerca de celebridades-Alice me miro incrédula al ver las fotos de Edward y yo.

_-Hoy a las 6:00 p.m. empezamos con el Blue Carpet de la fiesta Juvenil del Congreso Monárquico Mundial, donde averiguaremos que sucede con nuestros retoñitos enamorados. Ahora vamos a ver las noticias más recientes acerca de una de las parejas más famosas del momento Kristen Stewart y Robert Pattinson que ya anunciaron su casamiento que se dará a mediados de Junio de este año, Katrina nos tiene la información…-_dijo Gianna

No escuche mas porque Alice bajo el volumen por compelto, subió y bajo las cejas y me miro fijamente.

-Ahora que ya viste eso…CUENTAMEE TOOOOOOOOODOOOOOO-dijo mi hiperactiva mejor amiga mientras saltaba en mi cama.

-Ok, todo empezó el lunes fui a montar un rato y pues….

_Y después de largas horas en que Bella le tuvo que contar cada detalle a Alice acerca de cómo Edward se le declaro…_

-OHH –POR-TODAS-LAS –TIENDAS-CHANEL-DEL-MUNDO-dijo Alice separando cada palabra, me reí ante su actitud-Bella, eso está de película romántica, no sabes lo feliz que me siento por ti! Por fin alguien te soporta tanto como yo…-dijo dramatizando un poco.

-Sabes no me canso de decir que Tanya es una bruja, sí una BRUJA.

-Lo sé Alice, nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, pero…después de esto tal vez deba creer en todo-dije entre risas-y con respecto a lo de Tanya… ella me tiene sin cuidado.

-No pero esto hay que celebrarlo-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me ayudaba a levantarme de la cama.-Y sé que te mueres por ver lo que te traje directo de Milán-dijo canturreando.

-Milán?-pregunte-Pensé que estabas en Escocia…

-Lo estuve pero era la semana de la moda…asique le pedí a mama que me dejara ir por dos días y te traje esto recién salido de la pasarela-dijo mostrando la bolsa que contenía el regalo, por que en verdad no sabía de que se trataba podía ser cualquier cosa: carteras, zapatos, ropa…etc.-Asique ve al baño y pruébatelo-me guiño el ojo y me tendió la bolsa.

Estaba tan contenta, esta semana ha sido de lo mejor, no cambiaría nada de estos días que apenas estaban empezando. Todo está en su lugar, todo es perfecto.

O eso creía.

**Eso es todo por hoy amigos ;)**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado **

**Lo deje inconcluso lo sé pero es que ya empecé con el siguiente cap., y quería dejar lo mejor para el próximo.**

**Bueno ya saben en parte lo que planea Tanya les di muchos spoilers en verdad, pero no crean que eso es lo único que araa por que ahora esuq ese viene lo bueno.**

**Ya tenemos 50 reviews y waoo no saben lo feliz que me hace eso:')**

**Ayúdenme a conseguir los 100 plisssssssssssssss jajajajjajaj**

**Cuídense y dejen sus reviews(solo si quieren)**

**Hasta el siguiente cap **

**Xoxo EbyCullen**


	8. Sucesos extraños

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo utilizo para escribir esta maravillosa historia que se que les encanta :D**

* * *

**PERDOONENMEEEE D: siento muchiisiimo no haber actualizzadoo pero esque las vacaciones ya saben playaa,dormir jajaja y la verdad esque e pasado tiempo escribiendo este cap buscando como hacerlo perfecto así que espero que les guste.**

**Empecemos de nuevo…**

**Wenassss ****como lo prometido es deuda… les traigo la continuación del cap. Anterior si si si espero que les este gustando la historia jejeje me reii mucho escribiendo el cap anterior, y como he dicho anteriormente esto es pura diversión que deja fluir la imaginación ;)**

**Chicas gracias por su apoyo son lo mejorr :)**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que me agregan a favoritos, alerts y en especial los reviews que siempre me ayudan a mejorar y créame que leo todos los reviews y los que puedo los respondo.**

**Saludos para: Marce14, kroana, Elle Cullen, bellarenesmee alias NATI, michelwilliams15, Ale_Cullen10 y a todas las que han leído mi historia, esto significa mucho para mí.**

**Ahora si…**

**EnJoy**

**CANCION PARA ESTE CAP:**

***Dont Know why–Norah Jones (la escuche mientras escribía y me pareció perfecta) **

* * *

Capitulo 8: Sucesos extraños

* * *

**BellaPOV**

**-**Wao-exclamo Alice cuando me vio-Sabia que te quedaría hermoso-y estaba en todo lo cierto el vestido me entallaba perfecto, era corto-muy corto para mi gusto-pero era tan lindo que no me importo. Era hasta la mitad del muslo con estampado de flores coloridas y con un cinto color aqua oscuro en el área del busto.** (Conjunto en perfil)**

-Me encanta Alice, es magnífico-le dije mientras me miraba en el espejo y daba vueltas para apreciarlo mejor-Eres mi hada madrina, no tenía ni idea de que usar hoy-dije avergonzada.

-Lo supuse, otras de las razones por la cual fui a Milán, que harías sin mi Bella?-dijo orgullosa de sí misma.-Pero eso no es todo, ése vestido no puede lucirse sin unos zapatos espectaculares-dijo mientras me mostraba unos tacones de color amarillo brillante que tenía un dobladillo al lado y una cinta dl mismo color para atarlas a mis piernas, eran perfectos para el vestido.

-Ay! Alice cuando y como podre agradecerte esto?-le dije,_ Que no diga compras, Que no diga compras, Que no diga compras.-_repetia en mi cabeza

-Un viaje de _compras_ a Paris no estaría nada mal…-_rayos_!-pense,pero esto tenía que ser desinteresado ella siempre me ayudaba, ahora era mi turno.

-De acuerdo- dije

-Yupi-grito saltando en su lugar como niña de pre-escolar que le acababan de comprar un juguete nuevo-No quieres ver lo que me pondré yo?-pregunto.

-Obvio que si!-dije

En ese momento saco su vestido de la bolsa, era negro que tenia pintadas a mano flores blancas. Luego me mostro los zapatos que usaría que era verdes, contrastaban a la perfección con las hojas de las flores del vestido.**(perfil)**

-Nos veremos fabulosas esta noche, ni siquiera Gianna Rasims nos podrá multar en el Glamour Police** (jajajaja, no quería poner fashion police no sería original cdr) además** tengo que estar perfecta, porque hoy Jasper y yo anunciaremos nuestra relación, puedes creerlo?-dijo con entusiasmo.

-Eso es perfecto Alls-me pare y le di un abrazo muy fuerte.

-Ahora si Bells, tienes que bañarte por qué requieres de hablar con tus padres de Edward, aunque creo que ya se enteraron-dijo con sonrisa de cómplice.

-Alice…-dije con tono reprobatorio

-Que querías que hiciera cuando me vieron pasar con todas esas revistas-dijo con sus pequeñas manos en sus caderas.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza comprendiendo a que se refería, pero ahora tendría que enfrentarme con la aprobación de mis padres.

Alice me dijo que iba a desempacar y terminar de alistar sus cosas en su habitación, en eso yo me metí en la bañera a darme un baño de burbujas que relajo hasta la medula, sentí que ya estaba lista para enfrentar a mis padres en especial a mi mama.

Me puse ropa cómoda, un vestidito blanco de tela suave y unas sandalias flat moradas, y cuando peine mi cabello baje a las planta baja para estar al encuentro de mis padres.

Ellos desayunaban en el comedor principal, donde me esperaba la vajilla de oro fino llena de delicias que solo Angeliqué podía preparar. Además de que olía delicioso, no sentí ningún tipo de tención al entrar al salón.

Me senté en mi asiento junto a Alice que aparentemente había llegado antes que yo, Claro que antes de todo esto tuve que decir el "buenos días" a modo princesa: reverencia, y luego sentarse.

-Madre, Padre…No sé si ya se enteraron pero…-dije con tono nervioso pero fui interrumpida por mi mama.

-Tranquila Bella, ya nos enteramos de todo-dijo mi mama con tono serio-_Oh no_-pensé.-No te preocupes estamos tan felices por ti, ya puedo oír las campanas de boda, Si!-la voz de mi mama cambio drásticamente cuando dijo esto, a continuación se levanto y se dirigió a mí con un gran abrazo, esto no estaba pasando.-Tu padre y yo estamos tan orgullosos de ti, de que por fin alguien puede aguantarte , verdad cielo?-dijo mi madre más contenta de lo normal, voltee a ver a mi padre que tenía una expresión como de _preocupación? angustia?_ Pero no entendía por qué, pensé que estaría contento por mí, mi madre lo llamo nuevamente y mi padre se limito a solo a asentir rápidamente con la cabeza.

**(Primer suceso extraño: S)**

No le tome mucho cuidado a eso, tal vez estaba nervioso porque su única hija estaba enamorada, muy enamorada.

-Me parece magnífico que estén de acuerdo con todo esto-dije muy contenta-y la verdad no creí que…

-Isabella, bien por ti si quieres esto, pero yo no estoy tan seguro de esa relación, cuánto durara? Crees que querrá casarse contigo?, no hay muchas posibilidades-dijo mi padre interrumpiéndome, me sorprendió por completo lo que había dicho.

-Pero papa…acabas de decir que estabas de acuerdo-replique.

-Eso fue antes de analizarlo, debes tomar enserio esto Isabella-dijo molesto-Tienes hasta los 23 años para casarte , si el tiempo se termina y tu todavía estas sin casarte tendremos que dar el trono a los Denali, Sinceramente es algo que no podemos permitir.

-Pero Charlie, estoy segura de que el príncipe Cullen estará encantado de casarse con nuestra hermosa hija-dijo mi madre mirando reprobatoriamente a mi padre, Alice estaba callada por impresión del momento y yo estaba furiosa, Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?

-Papa, Qué es lo que sucede? Claro que tomo esto enserio, pero yo no estoy con el solo para buscar un esposo, estoy con el por qué lo amo. Y que si los Denali se quedan con la corona no me importa, a mí eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo, tú lo sabes…

-Isabella no sabes lo que dices, Haz lo que quieras con tu vida, si lo quieres bien por ti, sólo quiero que sepas que no estoy tan de acuerdo con esa relación. Y fin de la discusión-concluyo mi padre, no tenía idea de por qué se comportaba así, pero sabía que lo que decía no era enserio puesto que mi padre nunca podía poner una expresión seria-por más molesto que estuviera-era imposible para el mostrarse molesto.

Aquí había algo… no sé que es, pero lo averiguare.

-Entiendo-eso fue lo último que dije antes de salir por la puerta del comedor, no me afecto en lo más mínimo lo que dijo mi padre, porque tenía claro que no era enserio. Algo me ocultaba, Algo serio, y definitivamente tenía que averiguarlo lo más pronto posible.

-Disculpen, creo que ya estoy satisfecha-escuche decir a Alice, luego rápidamente se acerco hasta mi.

-Que fue eso?-pregunto mi amiga, cuando llegamos a mi habitación-Sinceramente no me creí nada de lo que dijo tu padre, Sabes? Sentí que algo ocultaba-dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en los sillones de mi habitación.

-No lo sé, yo también sentí que algo ocultaba, pero no tengo idea de que es.

-Bella, debemos averiguar que es…-dijo Alice

-Sí, también lo estaba pensando pero creo que en realidad está asustado.-le dije

-Asustado? Pero de qué?-pregunto

-Por perder a su pequeña que por primera vez está enamorada, yo que se…-dije con una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Uhm, lo siento Bells, pero yo no estoy tan segura de eso, pienso que hay algo mas, algo que no nos han dicho a las dos.-dijo Alice con rostro preocupado.-Pero mejor no nos preocupemos por ello, El domingo cuando cenemos con los Cullen veras como a tu padre le agrada Edward. Nadie puede resistirse al encanto de los Cullen y de los Hale por supuesto-lo ultimo lo dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

-Sí, Tienes razón después averiguaremos que es lo que pasa-dije divertida-Ahora si Alls Edward vendrá por mí a las 7:30p.m. Así que tenemos que elegir los accesorios para nuestros atuendos.

-Si, a las 2 de la tarde nos tenemos que arreglar-Señalo Alice dando saltitos.

-Ok-dije con tono de nerviosismo, porqué el plan de Alice no se oía nada bien, estoy segura de que me torturara.

-No te torturare Bella-dijo Alice, acaso lee mentes-Y no, no leo mentes simplemente te conozco demasiado-rei al escuchar eso-Pero al único que si torturare es a Edward, porque te voy a dejar despampanante .

Reí a carcajadas, ojalá le guste a Edward.

Hable con Alice acerca de su viaje a Escocia cuando el teléfono de mi cuarto sonó. Era extraño que me llamaran a esta hora.

-Si?-conteste

-Señorita Isabella tiene una llamada en la extensión #9, se la paso?-dijo la ama de llaves Kate, lo sabía porque conocía a cada uno de los trabajadores de esta mansión.

-Quien es Kate?-pregunte rápidamente.

-El joven Edward Cullen-contesto con cierto entusiasmo, tal vez había visto las al pensar en aquello.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento al saber que era él quien me llamaba, le dije a Kate que me pasara la llamada enseguida, Cuando hizo esto deje caer el teléfono en la cama y lo tape con la mano y con la otra me tape la boca para evitar que un grito saliera de mi boca.

Alice me hizo señas para averigua de quien se trataba.

-Es Edward-dije en voz bajísima

-QUE!!!-grito Alice, y mis planes de hablar en voz baja se arruinaron

-Shhh…-dije-Esta en la línea-dije señalando el teléfono, lo tome y apreté el botón de espera, o creo que fue ese.

-Por que llamara a esta hora?-pregunto Alice con emoción, pero luego su expresión cambio a preocupación y la mía también.

-No crees que se arrepienta de ir, verdad?-pregunte ahora preocupada

-Naah! No lo creo, pero hablale, anda antes de que cuelgue-contesto Alice

De pronto se escucharon unas risitas venir debajo de la almohada, ahora estaba en shock no quería saber que era lo que había pasado y estaba empezando a creer que no había apretado el botón correcto.

-Bella, Sigues ahí?-dijo una voz inconfundible-Tranquila no pretendo dejarte plantada, ni algo por el estilo-dijo Edward al otro lado del teléfono, No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por inercia me sonroje de la vergüenza, lentamente tome el teléfono en mis manos y mi mayor temor se hizo realidad al ver que el botón del alta voz tenia la lucecita prendida. Si así como leen Edward estuvo escuchando mi conversación con Alice todo este tiempo.

-Edward?-dije con voz nerviosa, miré a Alice y estaba luchando para no reír y le lance una almohada.

-Si soy yo, esto…solo llamaba para decirte que pasare por ti más temprano como a las 6 y media, Esme quiere que lleguemos todos juntos para evitar mucho alboroto de los medios.-contesto con voz tranquila pero sabía que en cuanto terminara la llamada estallaría en carcajadas y todo a causa mía.-No te preocupes, no me estoy burlando de ti-dijo entre risas-Y Alice deja de reírte si, puedo escucharte todavía, tengan más cuidado la próxima y nos vemos más tarde, cariño –dijo dulcemente, qué bello es!

-Está bien, te quiero y siento lo de hace un rato-dije todavía avergonzada

-Yo te quiero más, y no te preocupes me alegraste el día, Adiós Bella, Alice-contesto y podía asegurar de que sonreía con esa sonrisa tan suya. Luego de decir esto colgó y yo también hice lo mismo, pero en cuanto lo hice Alice casi se cae de la cama de la risa, carcajeaba hasta más no poder y su risa es tan contagiosa que no pude contenerme y también me eche a reír.

-Solo estas cosas te pasan a ti Bella-dijo Alice entre risas-Ok, Ok hay que dejar de reír y empezar a prepararnos, porque supongo que Jazz viene a esa misma hora y las dos tenemos que estar perfectas.-dijo mi amiga después de dar un profundo respiro.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde jugando al spa, cómo cuando lo hacíamos de niñas, y en mi casa teníamos nuestro propio salón de spa donde nos dieron masajes, faciales y nos hicieron manicure y pedicure, nosotras mismas nos maquillamos y peinamos. Para las 6 en punto ya estábamos listas con nuestros bolsos en mano sentadas en el sillón del salón principal viendo la cobertura del Blue Carpet, mientras Alice actualizaba su twitter, si Alice tiene twitter de las dos ella era la que mas disfrutaba eso de ser una celebridad, era gracioso ver cómo le emocionaba aparecer en las portadas de Elle, Glamour y en ocasiones las dos aparecíamos en Forbes por ser las princesas con mas estilo, inteligentes etc., siempre recibíamos buenas críticas del Glamour Police y para Alice eso era como recibir el boletín de calificaciones . Todo eso era culpa de Alice a ella siempre le había gustado la moda me quiso meter en ese mundo, pero obviamente yo prefería otras cosas como hacer mi trabajo, pintar y leer, esos eran mis hobbies y claro cómo olvidar a Zafiro la libertad que sentía cuando cabalgaba era simplemente magnifica, y eso era de las muchas otras cosas que compartía con Alice pues ella amaba los caballos tanto como yo. Cuando cumplió 5 cinco años ella le pidió a sus padres un unicornio-si un UNICORNIO-obviamente los unicornios no existen así que le compraron una yegua llamada Luna, era blanca como la nieve muy diferente a Zafiro pero eran igual de hermosos.

Cuando Alice por fin dejo su blackberry a un lado ya eran las 6:15 y oímos que el timbre sono,Alice se levanto de golpe y se dirigió a la ventana y salto de emoción para luego correr hacia el espejo que había en la habitación y retocar su maquillaje y alisar las inexistentes arrugas de su vestido.

-Señorita Alice, El joven Hale la espera afuera-dijo Charlotte-Se ven preciosas las dos-siguió con voz algo maternal, eso era lo que me encantaba de Charlotte ella era muy amorosa con nosotras, desde que éramos unas niñas pequeñas por eso siempre fue mi niñera favorita.

-Gracias, Char deséame suerte-dijo Alice muy emocionada-Adiós Bells, nos vemos-se despidió y luego salió por la puertas del salón.

No habían pasado más de 5 minutos cuando Charlotte regreso diciendo que Edward ya había llegado por mi y que me esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

Baje lentamente y al ver que Edward estaba esperándome tal y como había dicho Charlotte me deslumbre por completo se veía hermoso vestido de traje, su vista estuvo fija en mi todo el tiempo, y en sus labios se formo una O perfecta.

-Wao…te ves preciosa, Bella-dijo en un suspiro y yo le regale la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Te ves muy apuesto-le conteste mientras el tomaba mi mano y me llevaba hacia la puerta, afuera ya nos esperaba el chofer de mi novio para llevarnos a nuestro destino.

Ya dentro del auto nos sumimos en conversaciones triviales en las cuales no podían faltar las carcajadas.

-Que tanto te torturo Alice?-pregunto el

-Que tanto te torturo Rose?-contraataque yo

-Mucho!-dijimos al unísono y después voltee a mirarlo y los dos arrancamos en risas.

-Aunque yo lo sufro doble sabes?-dijo Edward de repente

-Ah?-dije incrédula

-Sí, yo tengo que soportar a mamá y a Rose- y cuando dijo esto yo le sonreí –Siempre me obliga a usar estos ridículos broches!-dijo señalando el montón de broches que tenía en el traje, todos de diferentes escudos y colores.

-Pobrecito-dije tratando de imitar la voz de un bebe mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro.

-Pero te hacen ver adorable-concluí y él me miro con el seño fruncido.

No me percate cuando ya estábamos en la entrada que llevaba a la alfombra azul, a lo lejos veía la muchedumbre de cámaras y de gente que esperaba por nosotros.

-lista?-dijo Edward

-No...-conteste aterrada, detestaba tanta atención.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Edward ya había salido y me esperaba afuera del auto para llevarme con él. Caminamos hasta llegar al comienzo de la alfombra y ya podía sentir las cámaras aéreas sobre nosotros, miré hacia el cielo para averiguar si era cierto pero las luces de los flashes nublaron mis vista, los gritos de las personas me perturbaron y los reporteros amontonándose sobre nosotros era algo abrumador.

Edward me tomo por la cintura y me susurro al oído que me relajara, y así lo hice ya que en ese momento los guardaespaldas hicieron una barrera entre nosotros y los paparazzi. Después de esto pude respirar nuevamente pues todos se alejaron y nos dejaron caminar, los de seguridad nos dijeron que ya podíamos pasar así que empezamos con el recorrido de entrevistas.

Edward todavía me abrazaba por la cintura y eso me hacía sentir mucho mejor, a lo lejos pude ver a una muy contenta Alice besando a Jasper enfrente de todas las cámaras, a Alice siempre le ah gustado ser el centro de la atención, la entiendo si yo fuera así de pequeña tendría que hacerlo. Los dos se veían tan bellos juntos, mire de reojo a Edward que también reía entre dientes al ver a esos dos.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros más y posamos para las cámaras. Girar para todos los ángulos y sonreír hasta que te duelan las mejillas, no era tan molesto como parecía tal vez por el hecho de que en realidad estaba feliz. Edward también sonreía junto a mí y aunque los flashes de las cámaras era segadoras la radiante sonrisa no se iba de su rostro.

Después de un millón de fotos y entrevistas subimos al pabellón de A! Entertainment para las entrevistas, ya teníamos que terminar con esto.

-Gracias Richard, Yo soy Gianna Rasims y esto es el Blue Carpet de la fiesta Juvenil del Congreso Monárquico Mundial, estamos aquí con nuestros invitados especiales Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen. Cuéntenos chicos es verdad que están saliendo?-pregunto la reportera.

-No se puede negar lo que es obvio-dijo Edward muy seguro de sí mismo mientras me acercaba mas a él, ojalá yo tuviera esa confianza . La expresión de shock de Gianna era indescriptible, reí al ver su expresión.

-Wao, pues felicidades a los dos, Isabella que vistes hoy?- me pregunto Gianna.

-Christian Black**(n/a: lo acaboo de inventarr jajajja no se cual es el verdadero nombre del diseñador de ese vestido)**-conteste

-Te ves preciosa esta noche, igual tu Edward-dijo mirándolo de una manera que no me gusto nada, quién se creía esta? La fulmine con la mirada y Edward le dio un apretón a mi mano como diciendo que no le tomara cuidado al asunto.

-Muchas Gracias a los dos, y aquí nos vamos con Richard que nos tiene a los tortolitos de Alice Brandon y Jasper Hale.

Después de esto nos señalaron las escaleras para llegar al final de la alfombra, y cuando llegamos a Rose y a Emmet les tomaban fotos en el ultimo panel -que tenían los logos de los patrocinadores- y de ahí se dirigirían a la entrada del evento.

Mientras esperábamos nuestro turno para entrar Edward me hablo:

-No fue tan malo como esperaba…-dijo tranquilamente

-Humph… no fue a tu novio a quien la reportera estaba mirando…-dije un tanto molesta

-Definitivamente no estaba mirando a mi novio-dijo entre carcajadas, y yo lo fulmine con la mirada y enseguida para de reír.

-Cariño, yo solo tengo ojos para ti-dijo con dulzura mientras me daba un beso en los labios. No podía molestarme con el así que le devolví el beso, no tiene la culpa de ser tan hermoso.

-Además tampoco me gusta cómo te miran los otros invitados…-dijo Edward mientras señalaba a James que sinceramente me daba asco su mirada hacia mí.

-No te preocupes el solo puede ver-dije volteándome para darle un beso, pero enseguida nos separamos del susto al sentir el millón de cámaras encima de nosotros. Edward se tenso, creo que su paciencia hacia los paparazzi estaba yéndose por la borda.

Tomaron unas cuantas fotos más y por fin nos dejaron libres.

-Por fin! Libres-dije en un suspiro

Edward solo me dio su sonrisa torcida mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Los porteros abrieron las puertas para los dos y él me tomo por la cintura y me llevo al interior del lugar.

El lugar estaba precioso, era una mansión toda de blanco y con ventanales enormes, era decorado todo con azul aqua y blanco, era elegante y a la misma vez chic.

A lo lejos pude ver a los chicos que ya estaban en la mesa esperándonos.

-Hola chicos!-dijo Alice cuando nos sentamos junto a ellos-Como les fue?

-Creo que voy a quedar ciega, Als…-dije mientras pasaba una mano por mis ojos.

-Igual yo-dijo Edward-No sabía que esto requiriera tanta atención.

-Ya se acostumbraran…-dijo Alice como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Edward eso te pasa por no querer ir con nosotros a los eventos…-dijo Rose dando un sorbo al vino tinto de su copa.

Yo lo mire incrédula-Nunca vas a los eventos?-le pregunte

-No a todos, solo a los que es _necesario_ que vaya, por otro lado siempre resultan aburridos-dijo mirándome fijamente-excepto hoy…pues tengo la mejor razón para venir-dijo mientras me besaba.

-Ew! Ya se pusieron amorosos estos dos, que no les basta con hacerlo frente a las cámaras?-dijo Emmet frustrado, Rosalie le pego en la cabeza y yo rodee los ojos.

-Emmet tu siempre tan sensible…-dijo Jasper y todos soltamos carcajadas, Emmet solo pudo dar un "Humph" como respuesta a su comentario.

En ese momento las luces del salón se apagaron y solo una luz quedo encendida donde apareció un hombre bien vestido que parecía ser el anfitrión de la velada. Me aferre al brazo de Edward y todos dirigimos la vista hacia el Señor.

-Muy Buenas Noches Damas y Caballeros de la Nobleza, bienvenidos nuevamente a la fiesta Juvenil del Congreso Monárquico Mundial, Tengo el placer de ser su anfitrión este año y el congreso como cada año les regala maravillosas veladas, este año un regalo para nuestras nuevas parejitas.-esto último lo dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia nosotros y yo sentí como la sangre subió hasta mis mejillas, gracias al cielo que todo estaba oscuro. Escuche como el público reía disimuladamente y eso me ruborizo más de la cuenta que me sentía algo mareada.

-Sin más preámbulos la magnífica Norah Jones-dijo señalando el extremo de la sala donde se encontraba otro escenario mostrando a una de mis artistas favoritas.

_Play a Don't Know Why :)_

La melodía en piano comenzó y en eso vi como los invitados se levantaban para bailar.

-Señorita me haría el honor de bailar con usted?-dijo Edward tomando mi mano

Si dudarlo deje que me llevara hasta la pista donde se encontraban varias parejas bailando, muchos voltearon a vernos pero decidí que no les prestaría atención y disfrutaría de la velada con mi Edward.

Edward coloco una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi mano y delicadamente comenzamos con la danza lenta. Manteníamos nuestras miradas fijas y esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba me hizo estremecer como siempre lo hacía. Puse mi rostro en su pecho mientras seguíamos bailando y me deleite al sentir su aroma varonil, Edward podía ser más perfecto? Yo no creo.

Sonreí al ver que pocas parejas bailaban junto a nosotros ya que por lo visto preferían observar, podía escuchar los suspiros de algunas chicas, Edward simplemente rio entre dientes pues ellas pensaban que no podíamos escucharlas.

-Te amo-dijo Edward y mi corazón se hincho de alegría al escuchar esas dos maravillosas palabras salir de sus labios.

Como respuesta me puse de puntillas y lo bese con todo el amor que sentía por él, el era lo mejor que me había sucedido, quien iba a decir que yo-Isabella Swan-terminaría enamorada de la persona que tanto juzgue sin antes conocerlo. Edward respondió a mi beso de inmediato, dilineo mi labio inferior para profundizar el beso y por supuesto yo se lo concedí, puse mis manos en su cuello para que no se alejara y me olvide de todo a mi alrededor cuando el poso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

En ese momento la canción se acababa y regresamos a la realidad cuando todos aplaudían a la artista invitada para que luego ella tocara otra canción, ahora era una más lenta pero ya me había cansado de bailar que pasar tiempo con mi novio.

-Quieres salir a caminar un rato?- Me pregunto Edward

-Claro-respondí

Salimos a ver el resto de la mansión que contaba con una terraza gigante, había una cascada que caía desde el piso superior hasta la piscina más grande que había visto. Desde ese momento supe que debía alejarme de allí ya que no sabía nadar muy bien, tome clases pero creo que no me ayudaron en nada, o más bien era mi torpeza.

Tomados de la mano recorrimos los alrededores de la gran casa y la brisa primaveral era reconfortante, los arboles bailaban al son de la brisa y el aroma de la flores de aquel lugar era mágico.

-Esto es hermoso-dije

-No tanto como tu-me respondió, yo fruncí el seño

-Sabes? Hoy mi padre se comporto algo extraño cuando le mencione acerca de nosotros , claro que ya se habían enterado por las noticias pero..No sé porque no le caes bien…dice que tal vez no quieras casarte conmigo y cuando pienso en ti eso no es lo primero que me viene a la cabeza. Pero es que ellos me presionan tanto que ya no se qué hacer…-hable tan rápido que me falto el aire y tuve que respirar profundamente para recuperar las fuerzas.

-Mmm… eso es raro pero te entiendo completamente mis padres están en las mismas, ellos son algo más comprensibles pero de todas maneras me agobian a preguntas de: Y cuando te casaras?

-Exacto no es que no quiera hacerlo pero…-no puedo creer que este diciendo esto frente a Edward es que es tan incomodo, pero es algo que nos sucede a los dos.-Es que no quiero que pienses que solo estoy contigo por eso, nunca me ha interesado eso de matrimonios arreglados, quiero hacerlo por que en verdad me nazca hacerlo no porque los demás lo quieran.

-Si… a veces me hubiera gustado ser como Emmet y poder ser libre, pero yo era el sucesor y no podía dejarlo así tan fácilmente además de que el trono es el cargo que he soñado desde pequeño, Mi padre siempre dijo que yo sería un buen líder y que estaba destinado a serlo, pero ahora estoy empezando a dudar de ello.-Me sorprendieron sus palabras no sabía que tanto le importaba ese cargo.

-Por qué dudar de ello? Yo también creo que serias un maravilloso rey, en cambio a mí la verdad no me molestaría para nada dejar el trono a un lado y seguir mis sueños, pero mi madre insiste en que me case como dice la ley y volverme reina , ni siquiera se la razón de ello nunca han querido decirme.-conclui.

-No tenemos por qué pensar en eso ahora, aunque creo que debemos hacer cambiar de opinión a tu padre acerca de nosotros, porque aunque parezca temprano yo si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti Bella, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien y sé que tu eres la indicada.

No había más que decir pues las palabras sobraban yo me sentía igual que él, por eso nuestro beso fue profundo desde el principio lleno de amor, dulzura y devoción mutua. El era indicado lo sentía en el corazón, nunca encontraría a alguien como Edward.

La felicidad se sentía a kilómetros de aquí, era un hecho amaba a Edward Cullen y pasaría el resto de mi vida junto a él.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más hablando de nosotros de nuestras vidas, conociéndonos más, la infancia de Edward fue mucho más divertida que la mía, el hizo todo lo que yo no pude , sus padres siempre les dieron atención sin importar sus cargos y sus trabajos, los míos solo pensaban en eso, trabajo. Cuando tuviera mis hijos yo los cuidaría con toda mi alma, no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusieran en mi camino para estar con ellos.

Todo era perfecto hasta que el rugido mi estomago se hizo presente arruinando cualquier momento romántico.

-Tengo hambre…-susurre ya sonrojada

-Tú crees?-pregunto Edward mientras se reía entre dientes y se levantaba del banco donde nos encontrábamos y tomaba mi mano para llevarme con él.

-No te burles de mi Cullen-le dije con tono amenazante.

-Te ves adorable cuando estas "molesta"-dijo usando sus dedos para simular las comillas

-Te lo advierto no me hagas enojar…-dije nuevamente

El fingió temblar de miedo y yo no pude evitar reír ante eso.

Llegamos al buffet que estaba a unos metros de la piscina, de pronto sentí un mal presentimiento de que era mejor no estar acá fuera.

-Iré a buscar a los chicos para ver si quieren comer, si quieres puedes ir ordenando, no tardo nada.-dijo Edward, yo asentí y el medio en beso en la frente y se dirigió al salón donde supuse que estarían los chicos.

Hay pero que delicias habían en este lugar!! Había un montón de golosinas y un pastel de chocolate con diamantes incrustados –exagerado, lo sé pero cuando se trata de lujos, en realidad son lujos- obviamente los diamantes eran comestibles asique no había problema.

Decidí que esperaría a todos para comer asique por mientras me dirigí a la fuente de bebidas para tomar algo mientras llegaban.

En las mesas vi algo muy extraño:

Tanya hablando animadamente con James y los dos parecían tramar algo.

**(Suceso extraño #2)**

Decidí que no les prestaría atención y seguí con mi camino, cuándo voltee a ver si seguían ahí ya se habían ido. Esto si que no me olía nada bien.

Pedí un poco del ponche que estaban sirviendo en la fiesta y cuando me lo entregaron, encontré a lo lejos a una persona conocida.

-No puede ser!!!-exclame

-Christine?-grite, esta se volteo y vino corriendo hasta donde mi

-Bella, Eres tu? –Pregunto-pero si estas bellísima, tanto tiempo sin verte, como esta Alice, supe que tienes novio…-pregunto seguido.

-Hahaha…Hola Chris pues si tengo novio, acabas de llegar?-ella asintió-Alice está bien ya sabes siempre de compras y jugando a barbie Bella…

-Genial quiero saludarla, acabo de llegar de Paris hace como 2 horas, estoy exhausta pero ya sabes cuando el deber llama…

-Si te entiendo, oye ven mañana a mi casa así podemos conversar hasta cuando te quedas?-le pregunte .

-Solo hasta pasado mañana, me voy a Santorini antes de regresar a Paris, asique si mañana paso por haya.-contesto-Pero cuéntame ya estás en todos los periódicos del mundo, todos quieren saber de tu relación con el codiciado Cullen…

Iba a continuar hablando con mi vieja amiga Christine que solo la veía como 2 veces al año, cuando sentí que alguien palmeaba mi hombro bruscamente.

-Pero que… Tanya que quieres?-pregunte ya molesta

-Disculpa Bella pero quisiera saber si tienes un minuto para hablar conmigo…-WTF! Qué rayos le dio a esta loca, bueno veamos qué es lo que quiere.

**(Suceso extraño #3)**

-Ehh! No ves que estoy hablando con alguien?-dije con voz irritada

-Te prometo que seré breve…-dijo con voz amable, algo trama está bitch.

-Christine hablamos luego, Edward fue a buscar a Alice así que puedes ir a hablar con ella en lo que vengo.-ella asintió y yo seguí a Tanya que caminaba muy cerca de la piscina.

Hmm…

-Entonces que es lo que quieres?-le pregunte con brazos cruzados

-Veras… Bella tal vez no e sido muy cortés contigo últimamente, y la verdad es que quiero hacer la paces contigo, en verdad que si pues el trono es tuyo y al verdad es que no puedo obligarte a dármelo. Con respecto a Edward y a ti prometo no entrometerme, te parece?- dijo con tono amable como si de verdad pensara eso, pero yo no me creía nada de sus cuentitos de buena.

-Enserio…-dije con voz "comprensiva" y ella asintió con una sonrisa-No te creo nada mentirosa-en ese momento la sonrisa se fue de rostro enseguida.-Crees que soy estúpida o qué?

-Bueno Isabella trate de hacer esto de la mejor manera pero ya que con esas estamos… yo que tu dormiría con un ojo abierto-dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente, cada vez nos acercábamos mas a la piscina y eso no era bueno.-Ups Bella te caíste-dijo fingiendo.

-Qué?!-grite, pero fue muy tarde ya me había empujado a la piscina, sentí el agua más fría que nunca, empecé a mover los brazos como loca pero no se por que razón no llegaba a la superficie, mire a mis pies y mi pesadilla se hizo realidad el tacón de mi zapato se había atorado en el hoyo del drenaje de la piscina y no podía quitarme el zapato por el cinto que tenia amarrado a la pierna.

Se me estaba agotando el aire y no sabía qué hacer, movía los brazos sin cesar y nada sucedía, lo último que se es que escuche gritos a mí alrededor y que involuntariamente cerré mis ojos y no los volví a abrir.

* * *

**Ohh no que le paso a bella buuajajaja lo sabran en el próximo capitulo :D**

**Chicas les tengo buenas y malas noticias**

**Las malas son que ya en 2 semanas entro a la escuela y pues no podre actualizar tan seguido aunque se que me e demorado por actualizar**

**Las buenas esque espero poder escribir los fines de semana.**

**Deseeme suerte estee año para que en las semanas haga todo y los fines de semana solo tenga que esribir pero bueno ya sabeenn síganme en twitter ya que ahii también avisare cuando actualizoo.. espero que les haya gustadoo el cap y dejen sus comentarios que me hacen tan feliz.**

**Xoxo EbyCullen**


	9. Sintiendo el Peligro

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama de este fic es lo único que es mio.**

* * *

**Hola chicas:)**

**Esperoo que les este gustandoo la historia he quedado super impresionada con sus reviews que no tengo palabras jajaa yaa 60 reviewws es honorr para mí que les guste.**

**Noticiiass!! Tengo mi blog jajaja por fin me anime a hacerme uno jajaja **

**Todavía noo tengo idea de que poner pero bueno ahii vamos creciendo, en fin en el podrán ver cuando actualizoo algunas noticias, sobre mii y plis si tienen idea de que puedooo poner no duden en dejar sus reviews con sus ideas.**

**Aprovechoo para decirles que bueno me estoy preparando para la escuela y como ya dije se me va a hacer difícil publicar mas seguido pero yaa saben que simpre regresooo con sorpresas.**

**Plis entren a m blog y comentenn, necesitoo ayuudaaa!**

**El linkk en mi perfil ;)**

**Aah antes que se me olvidee si alguna sabe hacr portadas de fics,por favor si me puede ayudar quiero hacer uno para poder publicar este fic en otros lugares también jejeje.**

**Igualmente ya está en mi perfil se llama: Its Eby Online!**

**Este Capitulo va dedicado especialmente a mis amigas de lunanuevameyer que leen mis fics jaaja, son lo mejor chicas gracias por su apoyo.**

**Bueno ya no las aburro mas asique disfruten el cap y esparzan amor (: **

**EnJoy**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Sintiendo el peligro

* * *

EdwardPOV

Los momentos que paso con Bella son magnificos, no imagino una vida donde ella no sea la protagonista, Tanto tiempo pase solo que ahora que tengo a Bella no puedo vivir sin ella. Era tan perfecta que casi dolía, se veía tan hermosa sonrojada y a la vez contenta, me sentía orgulloso de ser la razón de ello. Sus ojos chocolates no dejaban de deslumbrarme cada vez que me topaba con ellos y su personalidad tan tranquila, humilde y cariñosa hacia que quedara derretido a sus pies.

Sin duda Isabella Swan era un ángel caído del cielo, dispuesto a sacarme de la oscuridad donde había estaba sumido. Haría que cada uno de los días de Bella en este mundo fueran los mejores de ahora en adelante, anhelaba que algún día pudiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella era mi esposa y mía, solamente mía. No sé que hice para merecer a este hermoso ángel pero la protegería y la amaría con todo mí ser.

Íbamos caminando hacia la mesa del buffet cuando me percate de que tal vez los chicos quisieran comer con nosotros, pues estaba seguro de que ellos estarían bailando y conversando y pronto tendrían hambre-conozco a mis hermanos-dije para mi adentros.

Sonreí al ver como Bella miraba las delicias que había en la mesa, como me dijo que tenía mucha hambre le dije que podría ir ordenando mientras yo buscaba a los chicos. Ella asintió y yo le di un beso en la frente. No quería alejarme de ella por mucho tiempo así que le dije que no demoraría solo era para preguntarles a los chicos si querían comer.

Camine al interior de la mansión donde sabia que los encontraría, pero algo me llamo la atención:

James y Tanya hablaban entre sí, algo que me pareció extraño pero decidí no prestarles atención.

Voltee a ver a mi ángel para verificar si estaba bien y la encontré hablando animadamente con una señorita que supuse que sería amiga suya.

Seguí mi camino para llegar a nuestra mesa y me sorprendí al ver que solo estaban Alice y Jasper.

-Hola chicos-los salude- ¿Rose y Emmet?-pregunte con una ceja alzada.

-Comiéndose en algún lado -dijo Jasper conteniendo la risa,_ ¡Ay! No _-pensé

-No necesito saber más información-concluí.

-Nosotros tampoco-dijeron Alice y Jasper al unísono.

-Por eso nos alejamos de ellos-agrego Alice riendo.

Negué con la cabeza-En fin Bella y yo tenemos hambre y vine a ver si querían comer algo, pero veo que algunos tienen otros apetitos-les dije mientras contenía una risa.

-Justamente íbamos para allá-contesto Jasper, levantándose y tomando cariñosamente la mano de Alice.

No dirigíamos hacia el buffet -donde seguramente nos esperaba mi preciado ángel- cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba. Voltee a ver de quien se trataba y mi buen humor se fue a la basura.

-¡Edward amigo!-saludo James, este casi nunca me dirigía la palabra salvo para decirme que él iba ser el que se quedaría con el trono. -_Ahora que quiere_-pensé

-Que quieres Volturi?- espeté-Si no tienes nada que decir será mejor que no digas nada-agregue, y él me miro incrédulo.

-¿Y esos humores Cullen?-dijo con tono burlón-Pensé que estarías derramando felicidad esta noche gracias a tu novia. De repente miro nerviosamente a la terraza, y yo enarque una ceja.

No le dije nada por qué no me rebajaría a su nivel, solo me cruce de brazos y di la media vuelta para regresar con mis amigos.

-Y Alice?-pregunte a Jasper que aparentemente me estaba esperando.

-Una amiga vino a saludarla y me dijo que te esperara mientras ellas iban junto a Bella-explico Jasper con voz tranquila.

Voltee a ver si el idiota de James seguía ahí y como por arte de magia había desaparecido.

-¡¡¡EDWARD!!!-grito Alice que venía junto a una chica, la misma que había estado hablando con Bella.

-¿Que sucede?¿Que paso?-pregunte histérico, todo los que se encontraban adentro escucharon y la música se detuvo, o al menos eso pensé.

De pronto un sentimiento de angustia y peligro me llego como un balde de agua, algo pasaba con Bella, podía sentirlo.

-¡Bella no sabe nadar, no sabe nadar!-grito Alice al borde de las lagrimas.

No espere a me explicara a que era lo que había pasado, corrí lo más rápido que pude a la terraza y ahí estaba Tanya con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Vi los brazos de Bella moverse frenéticamente a la superficie y enseguida salte a su rescate.

Su brazos dejaron de moverse, cerro sus ojos, y yo entre en pánico pero no me dejaría vencer tenía que encontrar la forma de sacarla de aquí, allí fue cuando me entere del problema.

El tacón de Bella había quedado atorado y no podía sacarlo, eso no era lo peor se estaba quedando sin aire.

Tenía que hacer algo rápido.

BellaPov

Tenía que luchar con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, escuchaba gritos y yo seguía moviendo mis brazos, en segundos se escucho el _splash_ de cuando alguien se lanza a la piscina. Volví a cerrar mis ojos, me ardían a causa del cloro.

Lo próximo que sentí fue que la persona que me estaba salvando salió a la superficie y luego se hundió de nuevo.

El aire cada vez era más escaso y sentí que alguien me tomaba en brazos y me trataba de sacar a la superficie, el nudo de mi zapato por arte de magia desapareció.

Me deje llevar al sentir el aire en mi rostro y llenar mis ya secos pulmones.

Ahí fue cuando la inconsciencia me sumio por completo…

* * *

-_¿Bella? Cariño, Despierta por favor-_susurro una voz lejana que mostraba preocupación, era Edward lo sabía por su esencia.

Me sentía relajada, como en paz…

_¿Sera que estoy muerta?_

-Yo sé como despertarla- dijo una voz cantarina ahora más cerca que supe que era de Alice.

_No, no estoy muerta…_

Muchos Susurros, eso era lo que escuchaba y el espacio mullido donde me encontraba se estaba empezando a poner incomodo.

-¡BELLA VAMOS DE COMPRAS!- Grito ahora más cerca, y un _clic_ sonó en mi cabeza al realizar lo que estaba pasando.

-¿¡¡QUE!!!?-grite histérica como si me hubiera levantado de una pesadilla, Me atragante un poco al gritar de esa manera y darme cuenta de que me ardía la garganta sin piedad, abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré rodeada de muchas personas. El espacio que sentí mullido y suave no era nada más que una de las sillas de playa que había frente a la piscina. Un par de ricillas se escucharon a mí alrededor.

Edward me envolvía con una toalla, mientras tanto busque con la mirada a la causante de mi "accidente" No la vi por ningún sitio.

-Vieron, les dije que sabia como despertarla-dijo Alice orgullosamente mientras se abrazaba a Jasper.

-¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?- Pregunto mi hermoso novio que también estaba envuelto en una toalla, él me había salvado, no podría agradecerle más.

-Algo mareada, creo…-conteste a su pregunta.

Mire a todos lados y el resto de los espectadores que ahí se encontraban se fueron dispersando, los entiendo en estas fiestas no hay mucha acción y genial yo era la función especial de esta noche.

Tampoco vi a Emmet y a Rosalie, después de un rato solo quedaron Alice, Jasper y por supuesto Edward quien no se alejo de mi en ningún momento.

-¡Bellita, Mi vida!-escuche la voz nasal de la odiosa de Tanya.

_Después de lo que me hizo ¿tiene el descaro de venir aquí a hablarme?_

-¿Como estas gordis?-dijo fingiendo preocupación-Hay que caída te diste, gracias al cielo que Eddie te salvo, si no que hubiera sido de nosotros sin ti…-agrego y yo solo quería deformarle la horrible cara que tenia, hacerla pedacitos y licuarla para después llevarla al zoológico y que los leones se la comieran.

_Estaba muy molesta…_

-Tanya tendrías la decencia –_si sabes lo que significa_-susurre entre dientes-de irte con tu mala actuación de niña buena ya que nadie te las cree. Sabes muy bien que tú fuiste la que me lanzaste al agua.- Espeté tratando de recobrar la compostura, era una princesa-aunque no lo quisiera-lo era y debía comportarme como una dama.

-¿Yo? Pero si Bella yo solo me estaba disculpando contigo-dijo con voz de niña pequeña, la mire con cara de pocos amigos, Edward me acerco más a su pecho para darme apoyo, creo que también era para que no me enfadara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Tanya yo también agradecería que te marcharas lo más pronto posible-Dijo Edward defendiéndome, lo mire impresionada pensé que no hablaría.

-No pueden probar que fui yo-dijo Tanya con tono burlón.

-¡Casi la matas estúpida!-grito Alice mientras trataba de soltarse de los brazos de Jasper para pegarle a Tanya.

-¡Compórtate Brandon, nadie me vio Ha! No puedes probarlo-dijo ahora a carcajadas, ahora era yo la que iba a perder la compostura.

-Yo si te vi, Tanya- dijo Christine mientras venia con un vaso de agua para dármelo.

-Christine Steffens-susurro Tanya-No puede ser…mira lo siento, yo no sabía que le haría daño a Bella, yo, yo…-Balbuceo Tanya mirándonos a nosotros y fijando su mirada en Christine.

-Muchachos llévensela-dijo Christine señalando con su dedo índice a Tanya-No te preocupes querida yo misma me encargue de hablar con tu padre y enseguida mandaron a buscarte a ti y a tu hermana.-agrego Christine, mientras la miraba con lastima-Ni creas que te libraras de un aconsejado, hable con mi padre también.

Tanya miro con terror a mi amiga y luego los señores se la llevaron.

-¿Como estas Bella?-Pregunto mi amiga.

-Mejor, gracias Christine-le dije mientras me levantaba para darle un abrazo, pero caí nuevamente en la silla al perder el equilibrio. Christine movió las manos en señal de que permaneciera tranquila.

-Así que… ¿este es el afortunado en llegar al corazón de Isabella Swan?-mencionó Christine con una sonrisa señalando a Edward.

-Edward Cullen, mucho gusto- se presento Edward levantándose y dándose un apretón de manos con Christine.

-No hace falta protocolo "Eddie"-Christine simulo con sus dedos las comillas.

-En ese caso pues no sabía que Bella fuera amiga de una de las personas más temidas en este ámbito.

-Si… prefiero mantener un perfil bajo acerca de mis amistades-todos los que estaban ahí reunidos rieron ante el comentario.

Christine era la hija del presidente del congreso real, muchos le temían al ver que ella tenía la labor de reportar a quien incumpliera con las reglas reales, o decepcionara en algún momento el linaje de su familia.

Ella tenía la dicha de poder ir a la universidad y estudiaba leyes en Paris, nos conocimos desde pequeñas su padre y el mío siguen siendo grandes amigos-Claro manteniendo una gruesa línea entre la amistad y el deber-pero yo nunca cause problemas.

Hemos sido amigas junto con Alice desde siempre, sólo que no la frecuento mucho ya que yo trabajo demasiado y ella estudia. Solo nos vemos 2 veces al año que es para alguna fiesta y para mi cumpleaños.

-Bueno Bella tengo que irme estoy muy cansada después del viaje, mañana paso por tu casa como al mediodía, Adiós Alls gusto en saludarte, Adios chicos.-dijo Christine despidiéndose de cada uno de nosotros.

-Genial haremos MeShop como en los viejos tiempos-grito Alice dando saltitos en su lugar, Christine y yo nos miramos con horror y lastima, odiaba ese _juego_ como lo llamaba el duende.

Christine se fue y junto con ellos Alice y Jasper que se fueron a comer algo, yo me quede un rato mirando la luna junto a Edward quien me abrazaba y me susurraba cosas lindas al oído como:

_Te amo demasiado como para perderte, nunca olvides lo especial que eres para mí…_

-Gracias por rescatarme Edward, pensé que ese sería mi lecho de muerte-dije agregando un poco de humor.

-No digas eso ni en broma-dijo Edward con el ceño ahora fruncido.-No iba a permitir que algo te pasara.

-Oye tranquilo, solo era una broma-lo tranquilice con una risilla.

Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos y me beso apasionadamente, un beso lleno de amor, pidió permiso para profundizar el beso y yo se lo concedí llevando mis manos a su cuello enredando mis dedos en su rebelde cabello.

* * *

Otro estornudo-_genial_-me dije-_ahora estoy enferma_-debía admitir mi garganta ardía sin clemencia y me costaba respirar.

Estaba en el auto junto a Edward mientras el chofer nos llevaba a mi casa, Edward alego que era mejor que nos marcháramos puesto que estaba a punto de enfermarme-¡_perfecto! Tanya Denali me costo la velada junto a Edward que se suponía que sería perfecta, y lo fue hasta que mi estomago pidió alimento_- refunfuñe para mí misma recibiendo una mirada de Edward.

-¿Que sucede Amor?-dijo y no note que tenía el ceño fruncido hasta que el trató de suavizarlos con sus dedos.

-Nada… es solo que mi estomago arruino la noche, si no fuera porque tenía hambre Tanya no me habría lanzado a la piscina y no estaríamos aquí gracias a que me estoy empezando a resfriar.-dije en voz baja por l vergüenza de mi patética confesión.

-Nada esta arruinado cariño, mañana tendremos toda la tare para nosotros ¿qué tal si vamos a nuestro escondite secreto?-mencionó dándome ánimos.

-Me parece perfecto pero porque en la tarde-dije haciendo un pucherito con frustración.

-Bueno creo que Alice ya planeo tu mañana junto a Christine para jugar un juego- el cual me da curiosidad al ver que te aterra-y pues también creo que la tarde siempre es perfecta por que podemos ver nuestro momento favorito del día: el crepúsculo.

Rei sin ganas antes de explicarle de que se trataba el aterrador juego, aunque decidí dejarlo con la intriga- lo veras mañana, ruega por qué no te ponga a jugar a ti también.

-¿Tan malo es?-pregunto ahora preocupado.

-Abrumador-conteste dándole un casto beso en los labios, hizo un mohín pero yo no le hice caso.

Llegamos a mi casa y Edward me acompaño a la entrada, me abrieron las puertas pero antes de entrar bese a Edward con todo mi amor y el sin dudarlo me devolvió el beso.

-Gracias por esta maravillosa noche, a pesar de ciertas circunstancias-dije entre risas

-No, gracias a ti por hacer que mis días sean más felices-dijo en un susurro antes de volver a besarme.

-Te amo demasiado-susurro entre mis labios.

-No más que yo-dije volviendo a besarlo.

-¿Quieres apostar?-dijo con aquella sonrisa arrebatadora tan suya.

Yo rei y negué con la cabeza como reacción a su comentario.

-Anda y ponte algo seco no quiero que te enfermes, señorita por favor que en la mañana le sirvan un desayuno bien dotado en vitaminas para que esta dama no se resfríe-dijo Edward a la mucama que se encontraba en la puerta esperándome ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando?-le dije y el negó con la cabeza.-Eres tan terco…

-Pero así me quieres, ahora ya ve a ponerte algo seco te veo mañana, ¿sí?-me dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente y en los labios, se dio la vuelta y se marcho camino a su auto.

Entre a la casa y me di cuenta que tenía todavía el abrigo que me habían dado en el evento para que no me diera tanto frio, todavía mi cabello estaba húmedo pero mi ropa solo se sentía fría, en eso llego Charlotte y cuando vio mi estado jadeo y me llevo a rastras a mi habitación.

-Pero niña que es lo que te ha pasado te vas a refriar, mandare a que te preparen un baño caliente mientras voy y te hago un té antes de que te resfríes.

_Sniff,Sniff_ ¡Ay! No quiero enfermarme, no por favor.

En cuestión de segundo me despoje de mi húmeda ropa y con ayuda de las mucamas me metí en la bañera con agua tibia que me reconforto enseguida, las mucamas ya habían puesto el jabón liquido que formarían la espuma.

Serena y Caroline se encargaban de colocar mis pijamas en el mostrador de granito del enorme baño color purpura claro que se situaba a una puerta de mi habitación.

Dejaron todo listo para que me vistiera y me relajara, Charlotte trajo personalmente mi té de jazmín para que me relajara y me dio algo de jarabe para calmar el ardor de mi garganta.

-Serena, Caroline, Char muchas gracias ya vayan a dormir es muy tarde, Alice no tardara en llegar.

Era algo tarde supongo eran las una de la madrugada y supongo que Alice se había quedado con Jasper un rato mas.

-La señorita Brandon acaba de llegar su alteza-dijo Serena haciendo una reverencia, yo la mire reprobatoriamente y ella solo se sonrojó.

-Bueno supongo que se irá dormir en seguida, buenas noches chicas que descansen-las despedí cordialmente, las tres hicieron reverencia y esta vez no les importo mi mirada.

Cuando el baño de burbujas hizo su papel de relajarme salí de la bañera y me puse el pijama y me fui a acostar en mi cama.

No tarde mucho tiempo antes de sumirme en el mundo de los sueños, y lo primero que soñé fue con el hermoso Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Happy birthday Ale Pattz este cap. también va para tiiii jejejeje **

**Es algo cortito no? **

**Esperoo que les haya agradado el capitulo, tienen curiosidad como Ed de que es el MeShop? Jejejeejeje lo sabran en el próximo cap de Entre Mascaras y disfraces.**

**Saludos a las nuevas lectoras , espero que les este gustando la historia, recuerden que esto lo hago por diversión y me llena de alegría que les guste mi fic.**

**Bueno quiero que sepan que la escuela consumirá mucho de mi tiempo ya que se podría decir que soy una chica "responsable" asique me tengo que esforzar tranquilas qe los fines de semana son para actualizar.**

**Recuerden dejar sus hermosos reviews que impulsan a seguir escribiendo **

**Cuidense y Esparzan amor**

**Xoxo**

**EbyCullen**

………………………………………………………**ese botón que ves abajo, si ese haz clic allí y dime qué te parece la historia.**


	10. Detener el Tiempo

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama de este fic es lo único que es mio.**

**

* * *

****H****oolaaa regreeseee yupiiii**

**Por finnn ejejejejejejejejej para empezar siento mucho la tardanza pero como ya algunas ya saben entre al colegioo y no me dejan respirarr:S yaa quiero salir de vacaciones y apenas estoy comenzando. ¬¬**

**Este capituloo es un rapidoooolisss**** jejejeje para quee no pierdan la paciencia, lo que se viene esta muy buenazo.**

**Chicas estoy algo triste con ustedes los reviews noo llegan, yaa no me quieren? Pliss comentenn y las que solo leen pues gracias jejeej pero seriaa bueno que también comentaran para ver en que me equivoco, si a veces se me pasan algunas faltas ortográficas lo se así que les pido perdón, pero crean que hago todo mi esfuerzo para que no ocurra.**

**Este cap se lo dedico a Javi Barrera y a todas mis lectoras de Chille,espero que te guste l este capi, saludos también a favi,AlePatz,Kerenbells,Brujita0,Maripo2010(fefiiii jejejej tranquilaa no te haré sufrir tanto asique actualizare más seguido)astridnatica y bellarenesmee alias NATI. ¡SON LO MAXIMO CHICAS!**

**Gracias por sus reviews se que aveces se me pasa el responderlos pero tienen que entenderme parece que el tiempo no **

**Ahora sii… lo que todos esperaban el capitulo 10 de…. Tatatatatannnn:Entre Mascaras y Disfraces.**

_**En el capítulo de hoy…**_

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Detener el Tiempo**

* * *

**Bella POV**

-Todavía no entiendo que es lo aterrador de este juego-pregunto Edward mientras junto con Christine estábamos esperando a Alice en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Christine soltó una risita nerviosa en respuesta al comentario de Edward.

-Lo terrorífico no es el juego, es Alice-mencione al mirar como mi amiga venia saltando con gracia. Este juego lo invento ella cuando se aburrió que le trajeran toda la ropa que ella quería y que cualquier chica normal pudiera desear. Lo peor de todo es que YO era la que sufría todo el tiempo ya que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con ella y a veces no entendía como era que tenía una adicción a comprar.

-Bien, yo hare de equipo con Edward ya que es el principiante-menciono Alice al juntarse con nosotros con una enorme sonrisa. _Pobre Edward…_ pensé.

Luego de que Alice diera las indicaciones del juego el cual Chriss y yo nos sabíamos ya de memoria. Edward parecía no entender que era lo malo de completar una lista de cualquier cosa que la misma Alice creaba y que teníamos que buscarla por todo el mall. _Jajaja no sabes lo que te espera… _creo que hasta lo escuche decir que sería sencillo._ Ingenuo se nota que no conoce a Alice Brandon_… Carcajee para mis adentros.

-Alice por favor no seas tan cruel con Edward, ¿si?-le supliqué cuando Alice se preparaba para salir disparada.

-AY POR FAVOR NO ES TAN MALO…-contesto mi amiga antes de decir o más bien gritar un "¡listos, fuera, a comprar!"Tomo a Edward del brazo y lo último que pude ver fue su cara de tragedia y no pude evitar reírme.

Christine y yo miramos la lista y la verdad es que esta vez era ridícula, conseguir un vestido color mostaza con rayas azules en una tienda de herramientas. De verdad que se había vuelto loca esta chica.

-¿Quieres ir a la librería, Bells?-pregunto Christine después de unos minutos.

-Si claro, ambas sabemos que Alice va a ganar-le conste antes de empezar a caminar hacia la librería de aquel mall.

* * *

Pasamos a comprar unas malteadas luego de ir a la librería y justo cuando terminamos de hablar de cómo le estaba yendo en Paris pude distinguir la inolvidable sonrisa victoriosa de Alice que a mí la verdad me parecía maquiavélica. Edward venía detrás de ella arrastrando mas 15 bolsas repletas de cualquier cosa, el pobre estaba que se desmayaba, creo que me sentí culpable por no haberle advertido. _Un momento… si lo hice, bueno el no escucho._

-NUNCA PERO ESCUCHENME NUNCA VOLVERE A SALIR CON ESE MOUNSTRO ENANO-exclamó Edward exasperado, yo rei entre dientes y me levante para darle un abrazo.

-Créeme fuiste muy valiente, yo nunca hago equipo con Alice…-dije en son de broma pero él me frunció el seño y yo solo le di un casto beso en los labios, al cual él respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ustedes ya terminaron su lista? No me digan que hicieron trampa de nuevo…-menciono Alice ignorando mi comentario a Edward.

-Ehh pues _Bella_ me convenció de que hiciéramos trampa, pero yo no quería…- me acusó Christine a la cual fulmine con la mirada. _Traidora…_

-Bueno la verdad es que…-rei- quería pasar tiempo con Chriss ya que no la veo mucho pero todo esto fue _su idea.- _contra ataque señalándola.

-Saben no les creo a ninguna así que yo me declaro ganadora por todo el esfuerzo que hice-dijo con mira triunfante y simulando decir un discurso de aceptación.

-JA!-se burlo Edward rompiendo la burbuja de mi amiga y todos reímos, Ella entrecerró los ojos molesta y enseguida todos nos callamos.

-Muy graciosos, bueno me iré a ver a Jazz que me espera en el parque, ¡bye!- dijo antes de alejarse saludando con una mano a alguna conocida.

Mire a Edward que estaba en una banca hablando por teléfono muy ocupado. Aunque teníamos planes le pregunte a Christine si querría hacer algo antes de volver a casa pero ella me contesto que prefería regresar a la casa para descansar, y ese momento quería abrazarla por el lindo gesto involuntario de dejarme a solas con mi novio.

-¡Hey! Estas lista para irnos?-pregunto mi novio mientras me abrazaba por el hombro.

-Solo si tu lo estas-respondí.

El camino de regreso a casa fue divertido ya que Edward me estaba contando acerca de su experiencia al ir de compras con Alice, además fue gracioso ver la cara que puso cuando le dije que eso no era nada comparado a la tortura que me daba a mí.

-No entiendo cómo puedes soportarlo…-musito Edward inocentemente y yo le regale una sonrisa antes de explicarle la situación.

-Alice suele ser muy efusiva a veces ¿sabes?- le comente-Pero la entiendo, sus padres no le prestan la atención debida y supongo que se desahoga comprando excesivamente, esa es la razón por la cual siempre pasa la mayoría del tiempo acá conmigo pues siempre hemos sido las mejores amigas.

Edward asintió como comprendiendo lo que había dicho y su boca estaba entre abierta haciendo que se viera adorable.

-Verás sus padres son algo como de la vieja escuela-dije entre risas-Son anticuados y muy formales, por lo que no apoyan la inclinación de Alice por la moda y todo eso, lo único que quieren es un heredero decente para su reino.-termine con tristeza al recordar el sufrimiento de mi amiga al saber que no era esperada.

-Es decir que sus padres lo que querían era un varón y al final lo que obtuvieron fue una niña muy enérgica- contesto Edward más como afirmación que como pregunta.

Yo asentí como respuesta y me incline hacia él para que me regalara unos de sus abrazos reconfortantes.

-Supongo que en cierto modo la quieren pero no se lo demuestran, mis padres son casi iguales, diferentes solo por el hecho de que ellos si me hablan, pero solo para saber si tengo algún pretendiente y si pienso sentar la cabeza algún día. Lo que más me enfada es que no respeten mis decisiones ¡Solo tengo 17 años, no puedo casarme tan joven! Pero así era en sus tiempos cuando ellos se casaron, así que nunca me entenderán.-Dije frustrada, Edward beso mi frente para tranquilizarme además de susurrar a mi oído cuanto me amaba y que no me preocupara por el resto del mundo que lo único que valía era lo que había en mi corazón, que era lo que más lo había enamorado de mi además de mis ojos.

-Adulador-dije sonrojada y el hizo es sonrisa torcida tan suya.

Le dije que él era muy afortunado por tener los padres que tenia y que jamás olvidara ser agradecido por todo lo que tiene, por que a pesar de que no esté de acuerdo con algunos aspectos de mi vida jamás dejare de estar agradecida por todo lo que tengo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a mi casa, donde mi madre y alguna de sus tantas amigas tomaban el té y cuchicheaban de la vida personal de los otros miembros del congreso en la terraza principal.

Tome de la mano a Edward para caminar a velocidad máxima y evitar tener que entablar una aburrida conversación con mi madre, pero fue muy tarde.

-Bella querida he estado buscándote toda la mañana para llevarte a la modista y elegir tu atuendo de cumpleaños-dijo mientras tomaba una galleta y la llevaba a su boca.

-Gracias madre, pero no será necesario, Alice ya tiene el mío así que no necesitare de ninguna otra modista.-conteste si emoción alguna.

-Pues bien, entonces después no te quejes de la "falta de atención"-contesto con voz molesta mi madre.

-Yo no dije que no…-Balbucee

-Fue un placer hablar contigo-contesto.

-Pero…-proteste

-Un placer, ahora retírate tengo otras cosas que hacer.-termino mi madre con asentimiento de cabeza como despedida y Edward también asintió, yo me limite a hacer mi reverencia y caminar hasta los establos para sacar a Zafiro y salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto mi novio.

-Sí, no te preocupes ella suele ser así de bipolar, nada que no pueda manejar.-conteste-ahora salgamos de aquí por favor-concluí.

Edward montó esta vez a Cacao otro de los caballos que teníamos en el establo, y llegamos a nuestro escondite secreto antes de que mi reloj de muñeca llegara a las 2 en punto de la tarde.

Subimos a la casa del árbol y nos sentamos a mirar el bello paisaje de Volterra.

-¿Que quieres de regalo?-pregunto Edward repentinamente.

-¿Como dices?-le pregunte sin saber a qué se refería.

-¿Que quieres de regalo de cumpleaños?-contesto y finalmente entendí a que se refería.

-Nada de nada, no quiero que gastes ni un solo centavo en mí-respondí solemnemente.

-Oh por favor Bells déjame regalarte algo, es tu cumpleaños a todos les gustan los regalos-me miro haciendo un puchero sabiendo que pronto cedería, pero no se lo haría sencillo.

-Solo quiero que estés ahí conmigo-le dije-no necesito nada material eso no es lo que me hace feliz.- su mirada decayó por unos minutos y luego me miro con aquellos profundos ojos verdes y me deslumbró,_ tramposo_-pero si a ti te hace feliz puedo aguantar uno o dos regalos-me resigne.

-Gracias- me dio un beso dulce y profundo al decir esto. Amaba la sensación de sentir los labios de Edward contra los míos, pues eran suaves y puedo jurar que sabían a la más fina miel, amaba la manera en que me mantenía contra él como si no quisiera que escapara…-_como si eso fuera posible-_pensé.

Cuando el aire se agoto en nuestros pulmones nos separamos pero no del todo nuestras frentes seguían unidas, no quería alejarme de él y todo parecía perfecto, este era uno de esos momentos.

Eso momentos en los cuales solo quieres congelar el tiempo y siempre recordar lo que es bueno, aunque la vida te diga lo contrario.

-Te amo Isabella Swan eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-susurro Edward Cullen a mi oído, y mi corazón se henchía de felicidad al escuchar sus palabras de amor, desde ahí supe que él nunca se iría de mi memoria.

-Como yo a ti Edward Cullen, gracias por escucharme y amarme como nadie lo ha hecho-musite antes de unir nuestros labios lentamente.

* * *

Como dije seria genial poder congelar el tiempo, pero obviamente eso nunca va a pasar ya que tuvimos que regresar a casa a eso de las seis de la tarde para no perdernos en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Estos son los momentos que espero nunca olvidar-dije mirando el bello atardecer que se asomaba entre las montañas y árboles de mi bello pueblo.

-Yo siempre te los recordaré-siguió Edward-Hare que el resto de tu vida recuerdes estos momentos.

No puedo creer que alguien como Edward Cullen pueda estar enamorado de mí, no puedo creer que merezca todo lo que está pasando.

Así pasó el resto del camino hasta que llego la hora de la despidida que fue cuando llegamos a casa y yo estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta cuando Edward me hablo:

-Piensa lo del regalo Bells, tal vez te pueda gustar-dijo rápidamente y antes de que yo pudiera protestar el me tomo en sus brazos y me beso apasionadamente, ahora si que era un tramposo sabía que iba a aceptar.

Cuando me dejo en el suelo lo mire con ojos entre cerrados y luego me rendí al ver que nuevamente estaba poniendo los ojos como borrego a punto de morir. Definitivamente le hizo daño ir de compras con Alice.

-Sabes lo que pienso al respecto pero aparentemente no tiene caso que proteste contra ello asique…-conteste derrotada.

-¡Esa es mi chica!-exclamó-Te veré mañana ¿sí?- yo asentí como repuesta y luego él se alejo de mi con gráciles pasos.

Con un suspiro camine por los amplios pasillos de la mansión y algo me llamo la atención.

Alguien sollozaba en uno de los cuartos y lloraba sin piedad, en seguida el temor me llego cuando descubrí de donde venían aquellos llantos.

_La habitación de Alice…_

No espere ni siquiera dos segundos para poder entrar y cuando abrí la puerta los sollozos se intensificaron y venían del baño- ¿pero que es lo que ha pasado?-grite histérica-¡Alice!

-En el baño Bella-dijo mi amiga con voz débil que solo se distinguía con el eco del cuarto de baño.

Cuando entre la imagen que vi fue algo que nunca espere ver, Alice estaba con todo y ropa en la bañera y con el maquillaje corrido, con una cubeta de helado medio vacía en las manos, mi amiga lloraba desconsolada y lo primero que hice fue arrodillarme a su lado y preguntarle qué es lo que había sucedido.

-Alice contéstame-reproche-que es lo que te pasó, ¿y dónde está Jasper?-termine con las preguntas al ver que Alice empezó a llorar con más intensidad.

-¡¿Quieres saber lo que paso?! ¿Eso es?-grito ahora encolerizada, y yo asentí.

-¡PASA QUE ENCONTRE A JASPER BESANDOSE CON OTRA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas y yo me quede en shock.

Esto no puede estar pasando…

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que dejes tu review y que me ayudes a llegar por lo menos a los 100:)**


	11. Lecciones de Vida

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama de este fic es lo único que es mio.**

* * *

**LOO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! quierenn mandarmee todooo un ejercito de neofitos no? jajjajajajajjaja bueno buenoo creoo que me amaran despues de esto o tal vez me odien esoo lo deciden ustedes:)**

* * *

**Capitulo dedicado a: elviabella93, AlePatz y Maripo2013 Y A TODASS LASS CHICAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS SON LO MEJOR Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Lecciones de Vida**

* * *

Cuando todo parece ir bien ¿Por qué será que algo siempre tiene que salir mal?

Nunca nada ni nadie me podrá responder esa pregunta y la verdad es que eso solo es parte del ciclo de la vida, y cada prueba que nos da la vida debemos tomarla y aprovecharla.

En este momento como desearía que mi amiga tuviera el mismo optimismo que yo. Pero sé que no es posible, y la entiendo porque esta así pues yo también lo estaría en su lugar.

No entendía muy bien que era lo que ocurría en este momento, todo estaba completamente revuelto, pero tenía la esperanza de que las cosas pudieran llegar a mejorar.

Alice por fin había podido dormir un poco después de días vela, mi pobre amiga (casi como mi hermana) había pasado todas las noches llorando, no quise preguntarle mucho acerca de lo que paso con Jasper ya que no quería recordarle el dolor que este le causaba.

Aun así estaba preocupada por Alice, no entiendo que fue lo que paso, realmente no entiendo cómo pudo Jasper "el pacifico" Hale pudo hacer eso.

Alice es mi amiga y ella sabe bien que siempre la apoyare en las buenas y en las malas. Jasper, por otro lado, se ha convertido casi como parte de mi familia y estoy segura de que su corazón le pertenece a Alice, por esa razón no puedo concebir que el haya cometido tal atrosidad, por que eso es lo que es: Una atrocidad.

Lastimar los sentimientos de una dama es una atrocidad, Herir el corazón de una persona bondadosa es algo abominable, y dejarte besar por otra mujer-si así se le puede llamar- a escondidas de tu novia es completamente desgarrador.

Suspire nuevamente al ver el paquete de pañuelos desechables en la cómoda de Alice, me levante con cuidado de la silla que había en su habitación puesto que he estado durante tres días ahí sentada ayudando a Alice a seguir con vida, como ella dice.

Tomé el paquete de 100 pañuelitos-que probablemente haya quedado en 45 pañuelitos- y saque unos cuantos para limpiar el rímel esparcido en la pequeña cara de mi amiga. Remoje una toallita pequeña y le quite el resto de maquillaje que no se había quitado desde aquel día. Edward había estado llamando para saber cómo se encontraba Alice, fue muy amable de su parte, ya que Alice ni aunque estuviera demente dejaría que hablara con Jasper.

Hablando de él…pues lo único que puedo decir es que se ha pasado estos tres días detrás de la puerta de entrada tratando de hablar con Alice pero ella no lo permitió, más bien le grito que no se volviera a acercar a ella mas nunca, el pobre se veía destrozado.

Decidí que tenía que hablar con mi amiga sobre lo que había pasado por qué tanto a ella como a Jasper les dolía estar peleados por algo de esta magnitud.

Solo existía una persona capaz de lastimar a alguien tan buena de corazón como Alice y no me estaba refiriendo a Jasper ni si quiera de Tanya, esto solo lo pudo haber hecho Katherine…

* * *

-¡No quiero hablar con él!- grito Alice cuando le mencione que Jasper esperaba en el piso de abajo para arreglar las cosas.

-Alice dale una oportunidad para defenderse, estoy segura de que todo esto es un malentendido, sabes bien que él te ama.-trate de convencerla pero nada parecía hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡¿Ahora te pondrás de su lado?-Grito ya entrando en la desesperación- No me hagas esto Bella, se supone que eres mi amiga y debes odiarlo no apoyarlo.

_Ay Alice…_

-No estoy del lado de nadie, y en realidad creo que los dos son unos tontos, el por andar de besucón y tu por andar llorando sin esperar una explicación, sabes que te quiero Alice, eres mi mejor amiga pero esto no puede seguir, llevas 3 días en esta habitación.-le recrimine , ya me estaba empezando a poner

Alice dejo de llorar por un momento para después mirarme con sus ojos casis negros por las lágrimas.

-Lo que quiero decir Als es que… tú no eres así, eres la maravillosa y glamurosa Alice Brandon y mírate ahora, llorando sin ninguna razón, porque no la tienes amiga ni siquiera has escuchado para ver lo que tiene que decir, lleva como mas de 4 horas allá abajo tratando de hablar contigo dale un poco de crédito…

-Creo que podrías tener razón Bells… Yo no soy así pero no sé si pueda hablar con el, al menos no todavía.- me respondió ahora levantándose para dirigirse al baño, me quede pensando por unos segundos que era lo que tenía que hacer asique decidí que buscaría ayuda.

¡_Uff! Esto necesitara de refuerzos-_dije para mis adentros.

Alice me dijo que bajaría a comer dentro de un rato pero que primero se daría un baño y a mí me pareció que eso fue un avance. Decidí ir en busca de mis refuerzos y tal vez deba hablar con Jasper, tengo que buscar la solución y ayudar a mi amiga.

Baje en busca de Jasper, pensé que ya se podría haber marchado como le había dicho a Alice el llevaba mucho tiempo allí en la sala esperando alguna señal de perdón que por el momento Alice no estaba dispuesta a darle.

Para mi sorpresa Jasper todavía seguía abajo y cuando llegue a su encuentro lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme como estaba.

-Mira Jasper se que tienes que tener alguna explicación para lo que hiciste pero quiero sepas que Alice es mi amiga y que la apoyare en todo.

-Lo sé Bella y gracias por dejarme quedar, aunque no quiera escucharme realmente quiero explicarle las cosas no es lo que todos creen…

-Déjame adivinar… ¿tiene que ver con un par de rubias teñidas sin nada de cerebro que solo tratan de hacer nuestra vida más difícil?- le pregunte con seguridad de que eso se trataba, podía apostar la corona que estaba a punto de poseer de que de eso se trataba.

Jasper solo me miro con rostro dolido, él quería explicarme las cosas pero primero necesitaba hablar con los demás para que me ayudaran a hacer entrar en razón al duende orgullosa que tenía en el piso de arriba.

-Qué tal si nos vamos y hablamos, así me cuentas que fue lo que paso, sé que no es mi asunto pero Alice es mi amiga y tu también te has convertido en mi amigo y me duele verlos así, ustedes son el uno para el otro y se aman demasiado para estar así.-le di un par de palmaditas en el hombro para que supiera que en verdad quería ayudarlos.

El asintió asique el nos llevo en su auto hasta la mansión de los Cullen, donde aprovecharía ver a Edward a quien había dejado algo abandonado estos días y aunque él me dijera que no era para tanto porque mi amiga me necesitaba yo lo necesitaba a él, tanto revuelo me estaba pasando la factura.

-¡Bella que gusto verte!- exclamo Esme dándome un fuerte abrazo-Debes venir más seguido cariño, ya te estábamos extrañando-siguió entre risas mientras saludaba a Jasper tiernamente y el solo tenía la cabeza gacha.

-¿Ya lo quiso escuchar? o todavía se rehúsa a escucharlo- pregunto Esme en susurros cuando Jasper subió a su habitación.

-No, está en la etapa de orgullo-conteste con voz triste.

-¡Oh!-exclamo- Espero que todo se solucione me duele ver a Jasper tan abatido y Rose no le ayuda mucho, no le ha dirigido la palabra desde que llego a casa después de eso.

-Por eso estoy aquí, necesito refuerzos para hacer entrar a Alice en razón y para que Jasper pueda resolver las cosas.

Ella asintió en respuesta a mi plan, me dio un beso en la frente y dijo que iba a trabajar en su jardín ya que acaban de colocar una nueva fuente en su jardín y quería empezar a decorarla.

-Estás en tu casa querida, Edward está en su habitación.

Como ya había estado varias veces en esta casa subí por las enormes escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación, toqué a la puerta dos veces hasta que escuche un "pase".

-Hola guapo-dije al entrar, y el e recibió con una sonrisa radiante al parecer estaba arreglando su colección de cd's.

Me regalo aquella mirada abrasadora que era capaz de disipar cualquier tristeza o preocupación de mi rostro.

-Te extrañe-dijo mientras me daba un dulce beso en los labios el cual fue profundizado por mí en pocos segundos. Pasé mis manos a su cuello y acaricie los mechones de su cabello broncíneo para después alejarme unos cuantos centímetros por falta de aire, volvió a sonreírme mientras regresaba a su tarea de organizar su amada colección.

-¿Como van las cosas con Alice?-pregunto cuando me recosté en el sillón de cuero de su habitación.

-Mejor debo decir, pero me temo que no quiere saber nada de Jasper por ahora-le conteste.-La conozco y sé que pronto cederá, aunque esto es muy delicado ya estoy agobiada de tanto drama.-agregue y el llego a mi encuentro para arrodillarse a mi lado y acariciar mi mejilla.

-Veras como todo se resuelve-menciono con tono tranquilizador- las cosas aquí tampoco han estado de lo mejor, supongo que ya te enteraste de que Rosalie no le dirige la palabra a su hermano-dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de mi frente y lo colocaba detrás de mi oreja.

-Si-musite-Pero creo que toda esta situación no es culpa de Jasper.

Edward frunció el seño, parecía que quería decirme algo pero cuando abrió la boca fuimos interrumpidos por el ama de llaves que nos aviso que el almuerzo estaba listo.

-Yo también lo creo, pero Jasper no ha querido hablar conmigo desde el incidente, al parecer está muy avergonzado y Emmet no ha dicho nada apoyando a Rose aunque en el fondo sepa que ella está equivocada.-dijo Edward mientras llegábamos al encuentro de todos Cullen y los hermanos Hale.

Entramos al gran salón que era el comedor donde había una enorme mesa en el centro de la habitación llena de bastante comida y adornos de exquisito gusto que Esme poseía.

Nos acomodamos en el medio junto a Jasper que todavía tenía los ojos vidriosos de vergüenza, Rosalie en la esquina lo más alejada a su hermano junto a Emmet, Esme y Carlisle en los extremos de la mesa. El silencio predominaba en la habitación y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, el sonido de los cubiertos de plata al cortar la carne en salsa que estábamos comiendo, los vasos chocar con el borde de la vajilla de porcelana fina.

Las pocas palabras que los padres de Edward decían eran el único indicio de que alguien estaba comiendo en la habitación, Mientras tanto Edward acariciaba mi mano debajo de la mesa con delicadeza y dulzura para que no me sintiera incomoda, pero ya era muy tarde ya no soportaba tanto silencio.

* * *

- A ver dime qué fue lo que paso y dime toda la verdad- grito Rosalie a su hermano mientras lo señalaba con un dedo.

Mi plan de buscar refuerzos que me ayudaran con Alice no funciono ya que después de terminar el almuerzo cuando todos se levantaron Rosalie exploto diciendo que ya no soportaba ver la cara de tristeza de su hermano y que no tuviera el valor de enfrentarse a a su novia.

_Si solo supiera…-_pensé.

Emmet trato de detenerla pero fue imposible, Jasper permanecía callado mirando a su hermana con rabia y yo ya me había cansado de esto.

-Basta ya-grite-Parecen dos niños pequeños, Rose te has vuelto una de mis mejores amigas y sé que para Alice también , aunque sé que quieres ayudarla creo que la que tiene que escuchar la explicación es ella y luego nosotros.-dije con la voz ahora calmada, ella me miro a mi y luego a Jasper para después soltar un suspiro y sentarse en una silla cercana.

-Es que ya no soporto verlo así tan calmado cuando se que Alice está sufriendo y el no ha querido decirle a nadie…-contesto ahora calmada.

-Si no te lo he dicho es porque quiero hablar con Alice primero-todos exclamamos cuando oímos a Jasper hablar después de todo este tiempo.

-Pues entonces que estas esperando-dijo Emmet-llevas así días y si no le explicas que pasó entonces nunca lo sabrá-agrego y todos asentimos a la vez en respuesta a lo que había dicho.

-Es que no se cómo…-susurro Jasper.

-Solo hazlo-dije-La conozco demasiado como para saber que en este momento está desesperada por verte.

La sonrisa de Jasper me hizo saber que pronto todo este problema quedaría en el pasado.

* * *

-Allie por favor…-le suplique por milésima vez

-No, no y ¡NO!-exclamo tomando otra cucharada del helado que se estaba comiendo.

Después de que Jasper le explicara a Rose lo que había sucedido ella insistió en que inmediatamente viniera y convenciera a Alice de hablar con él.

-Alice escúchalo enserio-repetí.

-Bella, porque me haces esto sabiendo que yo…

No pudo continuar ya que repentinamente la puerta se estrello contra la pared mostrando a Jasper verdaderamente dolido.

-Alice por favor déjame explicarte…No podemos seguir así-suplico mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Que te da el derecho de venir aquí-contraataco Alice.

-Por favor solo déjame explicarte, las cosas no son como tu crees…

-Les daré un minuto-dije al sentirme que ya no debía interferir en esta situación.

Alice me miro con ojos entrecerrados y desde ahí supe que estaba en problemas.

Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras y encontré a todos al pie de las escaleras, Rosalie caminando de un lado a otro mientras Emmet le decía que por favor se calmara un poco y ella diciéndole que se callara. Edward estaba sentado al pie de las escaleras observando la graciosa escena.

-¿Que hacen?-pregunte tratando de no reírme pero fue imposible.

-La ansiedad, creo-dijo mi novio.

-¿Que paso?, ¿lo golpeo?, ¿lo echo?,¿ por qué no me contestas?-Rosalie hablo tan rápido que no pude aguantar mas la risa y rompí a reír.

-¿Que es tan gracioso, Bella?-pregunto ahora enfurruñada y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nada, tranquila –le asegure.

-Entonces que es lo que paso-pregunto Emmet impacientemente.

-Alice dijo que lo escucharía y…-Emmet no me dejo terminar.

-Que hacemos aquí hay que escuchar cómo le patean el trasero a Jasper-gritó emocionado y todos lo miramos como si estuviera loco.-Que… acaso no quieren escuchar también, vamos Eddy no te hagas apuesto que también quieres una excusa para burlarte de Jasper.

-Vuelve a llamarme Eddy y…-amenazo Edward.

Emmet rio ante su amenaza y subió las escaleras aun riéndose de mi novio.

-Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo sí que quiero escuchar-dijo Rose.

Yo me encogí de hombros y empecé a subir las escaleras cuando me di cuenta de que Edward no me estaba siguiendo.

-Oye peleón, se que quieres escuchar ven-lo llame con la mano pero solamente me miro sin decir nada.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunte ahora preocupada y sin pensarlo me acerque a él y lo tome por la cintura.

-No… solo que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos estos últimos días y… Se acerca tu cumpleaños y quiero darte algo especial pero no se…

-Sabes que no quiero nada de regalo y que solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, además creo que la situación entre Alice y Jasper se resolverá pronto asique… ¿Que tal si salimos esta noche?-le pregunte y su sonrisa radiante salió a relucir.

-Me parece perfecto mi lady- dijo teatralmente mientras me tomaba mi mano- Y debo decir que luce estupendamente adorable esta tarde.-rei ante su comentario.

-Usted tampoco se ve tan mal-solté una carcajada-Ahora vayamos a vigilar que esos dos locos no arruinen la reconciliación.-le dije y el asintió asique subimos las escaleras lo más rápido posible hasta el segundo piso donde encontramos a Emmet y Rose pegados a la puerta del cuarto de Alice.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?-pregunté.

-Shh no, Jasper acaba de empezar a explicarle lo que pasó-dijo Emmet pegando mas la oreja a la puerta.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Rose ansiosa, Edward negó con la cabeza, yo solo rodé los ojos ante el comportamiento infantil de estos dos.

-Bella tienes que escuchar esto-dijo Rose y yo simplemente me acerque a la puerta, en realidad me sentía mal haciendo esto pero de todas maneras quería ver.

-Bella no puedo creerlo…-dijo Edward con brazos cruzados y yo le hice una seña para que dejara de hablar.

_-No puedo creer que me hicieras esto Jasper-Grito Alice_

_-¡Ella me beso y luego tu llegaste y todo se salió de control!-Jasper le respondió desesperado._

_-¿Es que acaso no podías detenerla o algo por el estilo? Eres increíble y para acabar fue con una de las personas que mas detesto en este planeta._

-¡Eso es Als!-susurro Rose.

-Oye es tu hermano-la regañe.

-El se lo busco por idiota-Emmet respondió por ella.

-Cállense no puedo escuchar-No me había dado cuenta de que Edward había llegado junto a nosotros y los tres lo miramos como si tuviera monos en la cara.

-Que… esto es mejor que estar allí parado ¿no?- reímos los cuatro tan bajito para que no nos escucharan, no quería saber qué dirían ellos si nos encontraran aquí.

_-Cuando te dije que vinieras al parque era porque de verdad quería verte y llevarte a cenar pero luego vino Katherine a decirme cosas sobre ti como que no eras buena para mí, cosa que es totalmente mentira, y cuando le dije que se marchara porque te estaba esperando. Luego apareciste tu y ella me beso así nada mas, créeme que trate de detenerla y cuando lo hice tu ya te habías ido y fui detrás de ti pero me tiraste una piedra que por cierto me causo un moretón en la cabeza.-Jasper se defendió._

_-_Esa Maldita-susurro Rosalie con rabia.

-Esto sí que esta mejor que las telenovelas que ve la cocinera-dijo Emmet y no pude evitar reir, Rose le pego en la cabeza para que se callara.

-_Pero…-_protesto Alice_-Tu…Yo creí que…-_Estaba tartamudeando_-Esa perra-_dijo finalmente y Jasper se empezó a reír como nunca.

_-Nunca te engañaría Alice mi pequeño bombón de chocolate-_Al momento que Jasper dijo esto Emmet y Edward cayeron hacia atrás riéndose como locos, Rose y yo tampoco nos contuvimos ya que estos dos no paraban de reírse de su amigo.

-Shh, shh,shh-los tratamos de callar para seguir escuchando.

-¡_Oh Jazz! yo sabía que esto tenia que obra de esas estúpidas, Te amo panquecito-_dijo para después hacer un sonido y supe que se estaban besando_._

-Eww esto es asqueroso-dijo Rosalie.

-Sí creo que ya escuchamos suficiente, tengo hambre-dijo Emmet.

Edward me estaba ayudando a levantarme cuando de pronto los sonidos de adentro de la habitación. Mi corazón se paralizo al darme cuenta de que ellos nos habían descubierto, Intenté moverme lo más rápido posible pero fue muy tarde ellos había abierto la puerta.

Todos caímos a suelo y la evidencia estaba frente a los ojos de Alice y Jasper.

-Que hacen ustedes…¿Estaban espiándonos?-hablo Alice.

-Pues acaso no es obvio Alice o debería decir… Bomboncito de chocolate-Se burlo Emmet y enseguida Alice se encolerizo y se puso tan roja como un tomate.

-Te las veras conmigo Emmet Cullen-dijo mi amiga antes de salir a corretear a Emmet que estaba huyendo todo lo posible de ella. Todos estábamos riendo cuando Emmet se cayó de las escaleras y Alice le empezó a dar puñetazos en la espalda.

-Duende tu-si-que eres-violenta-dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Oh vuelve a llamarme duende y sabrás lo que es violencia-amenazo Alice antes de juntarse con Jasper y salir por la puerta principal.

* * *

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños…-dijo Edward y yo recosté mi cabeza en su regazo.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la reconciliación de Alice y Jasper, asique aquí estábamos en nuestro escondite secreto, con un aperitivo preparado por nosotros mismos y mirando el bello atardecer que se avecinaba. Las cosas entre Edward y yo no podían ir mejores, cada día descubríamos algo nuevo de nosotros además de que pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de los Cullen ahora que Alice y Jasper resolvieron sus problemas, Carlisle y Esme era siempre amables conmigo cuando iba a su casa, se podía ver lo felices que estaban por sus hijos al haber encontrado el amor. En fin, últimamente la relación entre mis padres y yo a estado muy tensa sin mencionar que mi padre apenas me dirige la palabra, me dolía mucho nuestra situación pero Edward siempre estaba ahí para escucharme y limpiar las lagrimas que cada cuanto dejaba caer.

-Lo sé… no es algo que entusiasme mucho que digamos-contesté.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó- A mi me parece que el día de cumpleaños es lo mejor que existe, todos hacen lo que tú quieras y te hacen más de un millón de favores y sin mencionar la cantidad de regalos que recibes.

-Eso era lo que sentía cuando tenía 13 años pero ahora solo puedo pensar en toda la presión extra que me espera de mi madre, además solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi familia y amigos, en especial tú, y eso es lo único que quiero para mi cumpleaños.

-Me parece que eso está bien, me gusta la idea de pasar el día entero junto a ti, te amo Bella.-dijo.

-Y yo a ti-respondí.

Después de una larga sesión de besos decidimos que ya era hora de irnos antes de que obscureciera demasiado. Todo este tiempo creí que jamás podría encontrar a alguien como Edward en mi vida, el es todo lo que siempre he querido y sé que él siente lo mismo que yo.

He aprendido con el tiempo que los errores solo nos llevan a ser mejores personas, por eso me siento muy agradecida por todo el apoyo que he recibido de mis amigos, familia a pesar de que las cosas no anden bien, y Edward que ha sido lo más indispensable en la vida.

No puedo esperar a saber lo que me depara el futuro, pero lo que si se es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a las personas que amo.

Seguramente este cumpleaños número 18 será el mejor que haya tenido.

* * *

**LES GUSTO? **

**SI O NO BUENO DEJEN UN REVIEW Y DIGANME QUE PIENSAN DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CONTINUOO...**

**PUES TENGO DUDAS YA QUE SI NO ME DAN COMENTARIOS NO ME DAN ANIMOS DE SEGUIR.**

**HAGAMOS UN TRATO MUY SENCILLO... SI ES MUY FACIL SOLO HACIENDO CLIC EN ESE BOTON DE ABAJO SERA LO QUE ME ENTUSIASME A PUBLICAR EL PROXIMO CAP QUE YA TENGO LISTO OO SIIII ESTEE ES MI REGRESO.**

**ASIQUE DEJAA UN REVIEW Y ENTRE MAS RECIBA MAS RAPIDO ACTUALIZO.**

**BYEE CHICASS Y AGUANTEN QUE FALTAA POCO PARA QUE ESTRENEEE ECLIPSEEE:) OOHH SIII**


	12. Felicidades Parte I

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama de este fic es lo único que es mio.**

**

* * *

**

**_EbyCullen sale desde su pequeña cueva esperando a que nadie la apalee por ser tan irresponsable y no haber actuizado en... 1.. 2..3..4... ¡MUCHO TIEMPO!_**

**_quieren matarme lo se jajajaja bueno si les gusta mucho la historia entonces tendran paciencia ya que la escuela me esta matando pero ahora que estoy en mis ultimos dias de vacaciones de medio año decidi publicar este capitulito que creo que les va a gustar ademas de que tengo unas cuantas noticias que informarles:)_**

**_Priemero que todo quiero dar las gracias a todas las que estan leyendo este fic que sale de mis repentinas inspiraciones y por eso me tardo tanto en actualizar jeejjeje_**

**_Segundo quiero informarles que tengo BETA:D es Giselita que le doy las gracias por haber ceptado ser mi beta asique solo quiero que sepan que pronto actualizare las correcciones de los primeros capitulos pero yo les avisare cuando esten listo para que pasen a leerlos si quieren, no se preocupen que no alterara la historia en lo absoluto._**

**_Disculpen las molestias :S pero espero que les guste el cap:)_**

**_Saludos a las nuevas lectoras_**

**_AAhh antes de que se me olvide YA VIEROON ECLIPSE? sii o no que estuvoo buenisiiimaaa yoo la amee y la he ido a ver un monton de veces al cine jajajajajaaja bueno soloo como 6 vecess perooo igual me encantoo._**

**_Las quiere EbyCullen_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 12:Felicidades Parte I_**

* * *

_Todo estaba en calma, Edward y yo sentados en la arena a la orilla del mar disfrutando de la tranquilidad y de la brisa marina que acariciaba nuestros rostros._

_El me besaba y susurraba palabras de amor al oído mientras yo sonreía como una tonta al escuchar todo lo que él me decía._

_-Te amo-susurró- y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida…¿Te casarías conmigo?-pregunto finalmente y yo no pude evitar llorar de la felicidad, me acerque para besarlo y decirle que se pero cuando llegue para abrazarlo todo se volvió oscuro y Edward se desvaneció con la arena y desapareció dejándome sola mientras la oscuridad me consumía._

_Las lágrimas caían a borbotones mientras me preguntaba a donde se había marchado y porque me había dejado sola y con las palabras en la boca._

_Sin darme cuenta ya no estaba sumida en la oscuridad pues ahora me encontraba en una habitación blanca sin puertas, la luz me cegaba y no lograba ver con claridad solo sé que el silencio era lo que predominaba en aquel lugar y el miedo me consumió al sentir que estaba perdida y no encontraba la salida de aquella pesadilla._

_-¿Edward?-musite tiritando del frio que hacía en aquella habitación, nadie respondió a mi llamado y mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer._

_Unas risas muy conocidas se escucharon a lo lejos y yo sentí alivio al ver que ya no estaba sola, corrí en dirección de aquellas risas, seguí corriendo hasta que visualicé a mi familia a lo lejos, podía ver a Alice junto a Jasper y a Rosalie junto a Emmet, busque a Edward en todas partes y no lo encontré hasta que lo vi solo en una esquina, corrí para llegar hasta donde él y decirle cuanto lo amaba cuando algo impidió mi paso, era Tanya._

_-Te dije que ibas a perder Isabella, ahora yo me quedare con todo lo que has deseado…-dijo mientras se alejaba entre risas malvadas._

_-¡NO! Tu no tienes ningún derecho-le grite y ella ni siquiera se inmutó, mientras Tanya desaparecía veía como mis amigos se alejaban y me dejaban sola-¡Alice, ayúdame!-grite con desesperación pero las palabras no salían de mis labios-¡Por favor ayúdame, Edward!- continúe pero mi voz era débil y no los alcanzaba. Edward seguía solo en aquella esquina y yo intentaba llegar hasta él pero una pared de cristal impedía mi paso. _

_La imagen que vino después fue lo que termino de romper mi corazón y lanzarlo al fuego con destino a sufrir por el resto de la eternidad._

_Edward besando a Tanya y susurrándole las mismas palabras que me había dicho a mi hace unos cuantos minutos mientras se arrodillaba ante ella y le pedía de manera dulce que se casara con él._

_Esto no podía estar pasando…_

Desperté respirando entrecortadamente y con sudor en mi frente por el susto de aquel sueño tan desgarrador. _Había sido tan real…_

Suspire de tranquilidad al ver que solo había sido una pesadilla, pero aun me quedaban las dudas de por qué había soñado algo tan feo cuando hasta ahora todo había salido bien.

Decidí no pensar más en aquella pesadilla, que era solo eso _pesadillas_. Pero el temor de que algo así ocurriera en la vida real, yo amaba a Edward y no quería que nada me separara de él.

_Pero… ¿Acaso yo podría detener que lago así sucediera?_

Vivir sin saber que pasará en el futuro es parte de la vida, por esa razón decidí que viviría el presente y provocaría que cada momento con Edward fuera memorable y que quedara escrito en nuestras almas el amor que ambos sentíamos por el otro.

_Que maneras de comenzar tu cumpleaños ¿huh?_

-¡Felicidades Bella, ya tienes dieciocho años!-dije para mí misma fingiendo algo de entusiasmo.

Me levanté de mi cama para darme una ducha y salir lo antes posible de la mansión.

Mire el reloj que estaba en la pared de mi habitación y descubrí que apenas eran las 5:00 a.m. muy temprano todavía y nadie me empezaría a molestar como hasta las 8 de la mañana que es cuando todos se reúnen para desayunar.

Quería evitar a mis padres lo más pronto posible porque me iban a dar una de las _tantas _charlas de las responsabilidades que me esperan y era algo por lo que quería discutir el día de mi cumpleaños.

En cuanto a Alice estoy segura de que me dará un regalo extravagavante y se ofrecerá a arreglarme para esta noche, pero tampoco tenía ganas de ser utilizada como una muñeca _Barbie._

_Quería tranquilidad, paz un momento para ser yo misma, quería a Edward._

Pensé que sería agradable ver el amanecer del día de mi cumpleaños en mi escondite secreto, tal vez pintar el paisaje a mi alrededor me ayudaría a encontrar la paz y no estresarme por el día tan _ajetreado_ que tengo hoy.

Después de haberme bañado y vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros azul en conjunto con unas zapatillas cómodas baje las escaleras en silencio tratando de no tropezarme.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-pregunto Charlotte dándome un susto de muerte. ¿_Qué hacia levantada a estas horas?_

-Charlotte me has dado un susto- susurre y ella me miro con una ceja alzada esperando una respuesta- Voy a dar una vuelta con Zafiro. _Antes de empezar con la tortura- dije para mis adentros._

-Mas te vale que regreses antes de las nueve tenemos que arreglarte para hoy y no creo que quieras los regaños de tu madre el día de tu cumpleaños.-dijo señalándome con su dedo índice Feliz Cumpleaños Bellita ¡Has crecido tanto!-sollozo simulando secarse las lagrimas.

-Gracias Charlotte- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes pequeña, te tendré tu desayuno favorito en la cama en cuanto regreses-finalizo Charlotte antes de irse limpiar uno de los salones.

Salí con Zafiro a fría madrugada, por suerte tome un abrigo de armario antes de irme, junto con algunas otras cosas que sabía que necesitaría para mi escape. No tardé mucho en llegar así que cuando amarre a zafiro lo primero que hice fue subir a toda carrera a mi casita del árbol que estaba llena de recuerdos, muchos de ellos hermosos pero otros no tanto agradables.

Amaba el olor a madera y pintura en esta pequeña casita, la paz se podía sentir a kilómetros de este lugar tan mágico, como decía mi abuelo "la naturaleza es el regalo más bello que la vida nos pudo haber dado, es una lástima que el hombre quiera destruirla al ser el único hogar que todos poseemos" Una pequeña lagrima salió a través de mis pestañas al recordar que cuando mi abuelo me dijo eso fue la última vez que estuvo en la casita de árbol.

Lo extrañaba tanto, era mi mejor amigo y a pesar de tener tan poca edad yo lo estimaba mucho.

Entre los baúles y cajas que estaba pegadas a la pared busque los lápices de colorear y las pinturas acrílicas junto a mi libreta de dibujos que ya estaba gastada por el tiempo sin uso, algo en mi interior surgió al recordar aquellas clases de pintura que mi abuelo me impartió y todo lo que aprendí gracias a él.

Me senté en la pequeña terraza con la libreta en mi regazo y al abrirla el olor ha guardado azotó mi nariz con violencia que estornudé como resultado. Abrí la cajeta de colores y comencé con un color terracota dibujando líneas sin llegar a una forma determinada dejando que mi imaginación vagara por los viejos recuerdos de mi infancia. Poco a poco fui dando forma a un paisaje del prado donde todavía mi abuelo no había construido esta casita del árbol, al realizar el boceto comencé a rellenarlo con colores pasteles pintándolo todo del color que mis pensamientos dictaban.

Se sentía tan bien poder pintar todos mis sentimientos en una hoja de papel, ahora sí que estaba relajada y lista para lo que me deparaba este día. No podía esperar para mostrarle a Edward mi nuevo dibujo quería ver qué opinaba de él y si creía que tenía talento porque para mí era lo único en lo que no era torpe, además de montar a caballo.

El amanecer se asomaba por entre las montañas y arboles que escondían ciertos rayos de sol entre ellas.

El aire puro y la brisa mañanera ayudaban en grande a mi tarea de relajación mientras firmaba mi dibujo anterior ya terminado sintiéndome orgullosa de mi trabajo-_-_escribí en la esquina inferior derecha dando por terminado mi _dibujo terapéutico_-rei para mis adentros antes aquella descripción.

-Es hermoso, ¿tu lo dibujaste?-pregunto una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí.

-Edward…-suspire su nombre mientras me giraba para confirmar que se encontraba allí con los brazos cruzados mirándome con su sonrisa arrebatadora que hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, preciosa-dijo mientras se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba arrodillándose para luego tomar mi cara entre sus manos y besarme de manera apasionada, al yo devolverle el beso todo alrededor de nosotros perdió el sentido y solo importaba que él estaba a mi lado.

-¿Como me encontraste?-pregunte curiosa y algo consternada ya que había tenido mucho cuidado de que nadie me siguiere, no quería que a estas alturas descubrieran donde me escondía.

-Charlotte-dijo solamente y yo suspire con frustración ella sí que no podía guardar un secreto- Tranquila quería darte una sorpresa cuando te despertaras aunque estaba algo nervioso ya que era muy temprano como para que un novio fuera a visitar a su novia pero no me importo en lo absoluto asique cuando fui a buscarte Charlotte me encontró subiendo por tu ventana- rei ante su comentario y él me miro con el ceño fruncido-no fue nada gracioso déjame decirte-contesto algo molesto-me dio un largo sermón de una hora sobre "no es apropiado andar trepando las casas ajenas"-No pude evitar besarlo al ver que se estaba quejando como un niño pequeño.

-¡Oh vamos! No pudo ser tan malo-le dije dándole ánimos pero el solo emitió un bufido como respuesta, fue un gesto que lo hizo ver algo adorable combinado con inmadurez.-Gracias por arriesgarse por mí su querida majestad-susurre en su oído y sonreí al sentir que se puso nervioso por mí.

-De nada-susurro todavía nervioso.

-Supongo que Charlotte te dijo que había salido y tú pensaste que estaba aquí ¿no?-dije organizando en mi mente todos los hechos.

-Sí, ¿te molesto?- pregunto con preocupación, a veces podía ser tan tonto.

-Claro que no, me alegra que hayas venido, además esperaba verte para enseñarte esto-dije señalando mi dibujo.

-Me gusta, tienes mucho talento Bella no lo desperdicies-dijo mientras me sentaba en su regazo besando mi cabello. Mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad al oír las palabras que quería escuchar.

-Gracias significa mucho para mí que te guste mi trabajo-dije dándole un casto beso en los labios.

Pasamos un largo rato charlando y me entristeció cuando me mencionó que Carlisle y Esme tuvieron que viajar a Londres ya que el tiempo en Volterra se les había acabado y que tenía muchos asuntos que atender, pero que volverían pronto para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños.

-¿Tú también tendrás que irte?-Pregunte con temor.

-Pues… si como en un mes y medio, pero volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo para extrañarme – dijo tratando de tranquilizarme pero yo no quería que se fuera.

-Entiendo…-susurre.

-Vamos Bella es tu cumpleaños no te pongas triste, además te tengo una sorpresa-dijo regalándome una sonrisa y besando mi mejilla con ternura-Te amo y sabes que nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.-desee creer solemnemente en aquellas palabras y me armé de valor para no pensar en que Edward se podría ir alguna vez y dejarme sola con el amor profundo que sentía por él.

-Una sorpresa…Edward-dije llamando su atención-No tenias que comprarme nada-continúe avergonzada de que haya gastado más de lo debido en mí.

-No te quejes, estoy seguro de que esta sorpresa te gustará-dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de forma rectangular color azul que contaba con un lazo dorado colocado en una de las esquinas de la cajita y decía en letra impecable: _Con todo mi amor para mi hermosa Isabella, De: E.C._

-Edward…-susurré

-Ábrelo-me animó con una sonrisa.

Tomé el regalo en mis manos y saque la tapa de esta para revelar el collar más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida, era de oro blanco que como dije tenía un corazón plano que tenia miles de brillantes incrustados alrededor y una pequeña esmeralda circular que se encontraba en medio del corazón y deslumbraba la vista de cualquiera, era hermoso.

-Edward… es precioso me encanta-grite emocionada mientras lo besaba en los labios con toda la felicidad y el amor que tenia.

-Mira el reverso del corazón-dijo Edward con una sonrisa y los ojos expectantes de emoción.

Alce una ceja al no saber lo que me esperaba, pero unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos al ver lo que tenia grabado el corazón al reverso:

"_mi lugar secreto está en tu corazón, mi amor será siempre tuyo, siempre nuestro"E+B_

-Gracias-fue lo único que pude decir, el me beso y gustosa se lo devolví-Este es el mejor regalo que he tenido, gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

-Para ti lo que sea mi Bella-dijo mirándome con felicidad en sus ojos.

Pasamos las dos siguientes horas charlando sobre nosotros y no pude evitar besarlo y demostrarle cuanto lo amaba por siempre estar ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Le conté acerca de mi pesadilla y él me tranquilizo diciendo que Tanya ni nadie nos podría separar y que ninguno de ellos podían arruinar todo lo que habíamos construido y que lucharíamos juntos por aquello.

Sonreí satisfecha al escuchar eso, pero algo dentro de mí decía que no fiara de las palabras, pero decidí ignorar ese presentimiento y continuar con la felicidad que Edward me estaba proporcionando con su compañía.

-Te quiero-susurro Edward con tono cariñoso-Feliz cumpleaños Bella-concluyo.

-Creo que yo te quiero mas-dije con un puchero tratando de sonar graciosa.

-¿Eso Crees?-pregunto en tono burlón.

-Sip-conteste

-Bueno prepárate para una carrera hasta tu casa, por que supongo que Alice te está esperando para jugar a _Barbie Bella _y no querrías hacerla esperar demasiado, ¿oh si?-dijo conteniendo unas risas.

-Adelántate tú a lo mejor tu puedes ser su próxima víctima-dije simulando estar temblando de miedo. El rio como respuesta y me ayudo a recoger todo para poder volver a la mansión donde mi tortura comenzaría.

-Te veré en un rato-dijo Edward besando mis labios-En la cena ya que creo que tienes muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero interrumpir-dijo y yo suspire con frustración cuando se alejó.

-¿Me vas a dejar sola con todas esas charlas del consejo y los sermones de mis padres? ¿Además de la tortura en la que Alice me someterá?-pregunte atónita.

-Lo siento cariño, pero Alice ya me amenazo, dice que puedo ser distracción así que lo siento pero no puedo acompañarte-dijo apenado.

-Si tu lo dices, pero si muero quedara en tu conciencia-dije enfurruñada pero con un toque de humor para que supiera que no estaba molesta.

-Te veo luego-dijo mientras se alejaba con su caballo hasta los terrenos de su mansión el lugar donde lo encontré la primera vez que vine con él a la casita del árbol, sonreí ante el recuerdo mientras me montaba en Zafiro y volvía al Palacio esperando que mi madre no se haya dado cuenta de mi repentina ausencia.

Continuara…

* * *

**_¿Merezco un review de animo?_**

**_Gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus comentarios que yo los respondere_**

**_Preguntas que tengan vean mi profile que sabran donde encontrarme:)_**

**_Saludos a todas y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo sean pasientes saben que siempre regreso con alguna sorpresa_**

**_xoxo_**

**_EbyCullen _**


End file.
